The first Rebel
by hollardude
Summary: You think God gives people another chance? Well someone in heaven gave the rebel Juan another life. Let's see how this goes out when your partnered with many girls and your in a tornament! Harem with no sex but a story of a rebellious person.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday, January 21.

It's tough being a renegade. You have many enemies on your head. Cops, theives, people and the government. Well you know what I mean. I was born into a rebellion with my family, so I guess I'm the next heir or something. People might be thinking of that assassins game, but trust me it's not. I do wear hoodies and all but I have a lot of darkness in me. "Juan! Come and help me for a sec!" That's Naomi, my childhood friend, and my first crush. She was awesome looking! Her long black hair, those blue eyes, that nice body- WAIT! I'm not a perv! Anyway She's been very good at fighting. Me? I'm good but I mostly use a sword or guns. I was helping unload some boxes for her, today is the last day of summer, and my birthday. I never told her this because I hate it when people think of me. I was the kind of kid who would chill in the back of home room and let them think I was goofing off or an outcast.

"That's the last box." I placed it on the floor. Naomi was still in school, I was a 20 year old guy while she was 18. "I should head back." I began to head outside, but I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned around to make eye contact.

"Hey thanks for the help." She said giving a smile. "We're heading to the park later today. Wanna come?"

"Sure why not." I said only giving a shrug. She gave me a look that had her a bit mad. "What?"

"You're so boring! Have a bit of fun in your damn life!" I hated when people told me to do things! It pissed me off, but I couldn't yell. It's good being a guy who has a distance from everyone, the only problem is that they always point the guilt on you.

"Sorry..." I turned away to head outside closing the door quietly. "Man, I hate Mondays." I went home at night, the moon out, the stars shining, man I wish I had a hot date. Who would want to go with me? I have shoulder length brown hair, my personality is boring and I have green eyes. I was slim, but no muscles. I wasn't ripped with pex, I found it weird and gay. I came into my apartment to find it simple, posters of rock bands from the 70's or 80's, a couch that turned into a small bed, a TV, and a minifridge. "Home sweet home." I said sitting on the couch. I closed my eyes that night, just entering my dreams.

**The place was strange, the view was beautiful. Juan saw the grass field, the mountains and a giant city, bigger than anything he saw. "What the hell?" He looked around to see someone there. She wore strange armor, her hair was blond and braided in two. "What is this place? Excuse me!" He tried to get the attention of the woman, she stopped to see him, she looked beautiful! Her eyes, her smile, her everything! "Who might you be? I'm Juan." He said to her. As soon as he said his name, more woman started appearing. One appeared as a shrine maiden with a katana on her back.**

**"Tomoe." She said. Another appeared wearing a white ress with blue hair and an angel wing!**

**"Nanael, I'm an angel." More came, one was in pink, with bunny ears! Her hair covered her breast and she had a mischevious smile.**

**"Melona. How you doin'?" Another appeared wearing a snake as her underwear, she had elf ears with a look of lust.**

**"Echidna. What's up handsome?" She gave a wink. Another appeared wearing a red dress with long brown hair. She had a purple staff with an eye ball on it.**

**"I'm Nyx. Hello there." Her smile was innocent. A woman appeared wearing a nun outfit.**

**"I am Melpha. I'm a nun." She had long blond hair, wearing glasses and she looked beautiful herself. More appeared with a girl appearing a princess.**

**"I am the princess of Amara, Menace." Princess, clothing, no simple detail there. A girl with an armor with a cat. She had red eyes, light blue hair, and dark skin.**

**"Irma..." She said her name. They were beautiful woman he had to admit. The girl he first saw didn't say her name. Many of them apperead in front of them. One had a black sword, with long red hair. Another had long blond hair, with a cat like armor. A woman with elf ears holding a staff, with a serious look. Another elf girl apperead with a monkey on her back. One came wearing an apron, with glasses and a child. A maid, with a large scythe was near the child. A light started to blind his vision, only hearing the girls voice. **

**"Leina... I am Leina." Her name was heard, the women he saw were strange.**

"WAKE UP!" Juan shot out of bed to see Naomi there, wearing a highschool uniform. "Man! School's done and you're still asleep? Damn you're useless!" She said giving a me glare. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to let it out.

"If I'm so fucking useless, then why do you keep depending on me!?" I yelled at her. She jumped back a bit, she never saw me like this before. "I'm sorry..." She saw me getting out of bed to take a shower. I only wanted peace in my life. 15 minutes went by in falling water from a pipe, I placed on my clothes for the day. A pair of white boxers, baggy blue jeans, a black belt to hold them up. I opened the door to see that Naomi was still there, looking at the ground. She looked me with a tear.

"I'm sorry..." She said under her breath. "I've been a jerk to you for a while I know... and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I walked to my closet to find my shirt. "Look, I'm traveling and I have to keep moving on. Remember, I need to get out of town." She looked at me. "Don't worry, I'll come back." I placed on my gray blue t-shirt, a pair of my black nike shoes, a hoodie for style. I grabbed my keys with my googles and my fingerless gloves. "I'll see ya later." Naomi stopped me before I went out the door. I was about to face her, but I felt lips on my cheek, I blushed. Naomi looked at me with a smile, it was a goodluck kiss.

"Best of luck. Please come back again." She hugged me, as I hugged her. I didn't know if I could of kept that promise, but I had to try. "Juan, before you go..." She began to blush. "Take me..."

"Naomi?" I looked as she began to strip of her clothes. We closed the door, and slept with each other that day. I took her virginity and she took mine. She wanted to give it to me. Time went by, we placed on our clothes back on and we shared a kiss that we would never forget. I grabbed my bag full of traveling gear, clothes, bottle water, and dry food. That's not the only thing I brought with me. I grabbed my custom guitar case, wanna know what's inside? I'll tell you later. I went outside to grabbed my Suzuki Hayabusa, it was a brown color, like a horse. Naomi saw me with her clothes on and a smile. I waved good-bye to her, riding out of the city. I haven't traveled in so long, I forgot how it felt. I kept riding to see the ocean on my right side of view, I loved this sight whenever I was with my family. I lost foucsed as something went wrong, my bike started to work weird, sounded different. I try to control it, but it wouldn't turn or anything, at that, I saw only one thing. A light of a bus, about to hit me, I only had Naomi and that promise on my mind. The bus collided with me, killing me in the process. "Naomi... I'm sorry..." My final words...

**"You think you're gonna die?!" A voice said to Juan in light. "No way! You're gonna live, in a world where you belong!" The light vanished, leaving Juan's body falling to the ground.**

The Continent, a land of where the Queen's Blade is held every 4 years. Leina was traveling with Risty, a Bandit of the wild, to Gainos. The city where the tornament was held every year. She's has been through alot recently. Fighting Melona, her home being blown up, it was alot to her. As they were heading up the hill, they saw something in the sky, or was it someone? Leina's eyes saw a man falling to the ground, about to crash. His landing was loud, with the duo running towards the sight, they ran as fast as they could. When they got there, they saw the most strangest thing, a man in weird clothing, carrying a backpack and a case of some sort. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" Leina said to the man. He moved his finger, his eyes were blurry.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. His vision became clear, he saw the two women in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Leina of the Vance family." She said holding out her hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Juan." He took her hand and got up. "Leina, your name it sounds familiar."

"Well, since you fell from the sky, thing should pop into your head." She gave a giggle. Juan was confused, he fell from the sky? "You are welcome to travel along with us."

"I'd love that. Thank you." They began the journey to Gainos!

END!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Succubus Snake!

Juan was happy to be traveling with Leina and Risty. He blushed whenever he saw their clevage. "Juan, where are you from excactly?" Risty asked the blushing man.

"I'm from a far away place. I can only tell you that." He said to her. Risty wanted to know where he was from. Or his parents. "I know what you're thinking. My parents were in a rebellion against many thing. I was born into it. I don't have a hometown, you could call me mysterious." Risty heard it all, even Leina. A rebel? Leina as never seen one before. How he dressed was strange, she wanted to know where he got those clothes. "Anyway, I can see the town." He pointed in front of them. They saw it, the beginning to Gainos.

"You know that when we go in, we part ways." Risty said. She hated to see Juan go, and she founded him a bit cute.

"I am aware." He said with a nod. "Let's go!" He began running to the village, leaving the other two behind. They ran after him, catching up to him. "Whoa! You're fast Risty!"

"Thanks! You're not half bad yourself!" They began to race, Leina tried to catch up, but they were faster. "Should we wait up for Leina?" Risty asked.

"She's not used to this kind of thing, so I guess it's okay." They stopped in their tracks, waiting for Leina, who cuaght up to them out of breath. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." She said having a smile. The party of three began to walk, with the gate near them.

"That's good. I don't see Claudette's flag." Risty had a smile for relief. She grabbed out a gold coin. "Heads for making it out!" The coin flipped in the air, landing on the ground.

"Oldest trick in the book." Juan said. "Both sides have heads."

"He's right." Leina said picking up. "What are you trying to pull here?" She asked to Risty.

"Nothing, but you should keep that."

"No way. I won't except things from a thief." Leina said annoyed.

"Okay, let's calm down you two." Juan tried. "Anyway, let's go inside, and relax." They walked in, to see many people. Getting in wasn't easy, but thank to Leina, they got in just fine. Juan felt something as he walked in for a few feet. A shiver went up his spine, he felt something like a snake suffocating him. He looked up at a window, but nothing was there. Leina grabbed his shoulder.

"Juan? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." They began to head to a motel, to stay for the night. The closet one had to do, and they found it good. Leina dropped her stuff and sat on the bed.

"Let's rest. I'm beat."

"Can't, we gotta do some stuff. Juan, I guess this is good-bye." Risty said holding out her hand for a shake. Juan grabbed it and shook.

"Maybe, we'll meet again in the future." He said to her as he smiled.

"I'd like that." She smiled. "You're a good person, you'll find someone out there." Juan left the room, looking for answer on how to get back. He saw many things, he was in a history book. People had smiles, everyone was happy, it was better then the modern world. He saw a shop with a sword, it looked amazing. He needed a sword, if he tried to use his guns, things would spread. Juan entered the shop to see an old woman counting money while wearing something to cover her face. "Excuse me, how much is that sword?"

"You want that sword?" The woman asked. Juan gave a nod. "Then take it. Be warned though, that blade has strange abilities."

"I'll be careful." He said grabbing the sword and scabbered. The sword was 4 inches tall, the blade was double edged, the handle was black with a skull on a string attached to it. "Thank you." He left the shop, holding his new blade. He stopped for a bit to set down his guitar case, he opened it to see weapons. Two guns, extra mags and gernades. He placed the sword with the others and closed the case, placing it on his back again.

"Hey there girl." Juan heard the voices of a man. He saw down the alley was two thugs ganging up on a girl. She wore a red dress, long gloves, and she had long brown hair. Juan walked up to them. "Hey what the hell do you want? Beat it!"

"I hope you don't mind, but I can't let you hurt her." Juan was infront of girl. "If you want her, you gotta go through me." His expersion was thugs only laughed and grabbed knives.

"You got guts! I want to see them!" He charged in with the knife, but Juan blocked it with the guitar case. He used it as a weapon to hit one of the thugs and hit the other by swinging it. "You little shit!" the thug was about to get up with the knife. Before he could, a sound was heard, like a bang. He saw his knife broken, but when he saw Juan, he held something different. "W-w-what the hell did you do?!"

"That knife was made out of cheap metal, my bullet was able to win, since it's made of lead." He pointed the gun at the mans head. "Now then, you want to fuck with me?" He asked, but they cowarded in fear, running away.

"Thank you." The woman behind him said. He turned around to face her, she was beautiful. She had that sweet innocent smile on her, she was cute looking. Juan blushed crazy. "No one has ever done that for me before. I'm Nyx." Nyx? That name, it gave him a memory of his dream.

"I-I'm Juan" He said looking down with a blush. "It was nothing really, I couldn't sit by and watch you get hurt." He said looking to the side. Nyx smiled. She didn't know how to thank him. "I'm be going now."

"Wait! I need to repay you." She said grabbing his shirt gently. Juan shook his head.

"Your safety is all I need." He reached into his backpack to grab a bag of jerky. "Here, I have alot to share." He gave her three stips of jerky. "It's like dried meat and it's very tasty." He left the alley. "Seeya later Nyx." He gave a wave, to leave the girl in red smiling. Juan was walking through town, seeing many of the sights, but he felt something again. He saw a woman with green hair and pointy ears. She was walking towards him, with a lustful smile.

"Hi there." She said to his ears. She dissapeared, Juan would remember that voice. He saw that woman somewhere before, but where? His dream? He kept walking to see alot of guys, entering a building.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a place for gambling!" An older man said to him. "C'mon kid! This is where alot of cool stuff happens!" He was dragged into the building. He had a front row seat to see girls, almost revealing alot of skin. Juan blushed at this. He saw many of them, but the one he saw nex was shocking. Leina was there in a bikini, he was in shock alright.

"Leina is fighting in this...?" He blushed at her clothing. The fight was quick and Juan smiled at her victory. Everyone exited out of the building, Juan went out to see Leina walking to a bath house. "Good luck." He said to under his breath. He began to walk towards a place for the night.

"Well, looks like you enjoyed the show." A lustful voice was heard. Juan saw that woman again. "How you doing?"

"Fine." He said. Juan checked her out, she had a nice body which made him blush. The woman gave a giggle.

"You're cute. What's your name?" She said walking towards him. Juan couldn't move. The woman was near him, her hand was on his cheek. "I'm Echidna."

"Juan. It's nice to meet you." He said to her. Echidna licked his cheek, Juan backed away a bit. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Cute and shy. I love it." She got him by the corner of a wall. Juan started to blush alot. "Listen, your friend is gonna be fighting me. I can tell ya that. See you there." She said with a wink. She began to walk away, with Juan leing a sigh. He turned around to see her again. "Oh and one more thing." She placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a kiss. Her tongue was slipping in his mouth, playing with his tongue. Juan, has never done this, not even that night with Naomi. She stopped kissing him, giving a wink. "I'll see you later, handsome." Juan remained stunned of a kiss from a snake. Echidna dissapeared in the shadows, leaving a fantasizing Juan.

After a couple of hours, the match was on, Juan had a front row seat. Everyone saw Leina in her bikini. "The challenger: Leina! Will be facing the champion, Echidna!" Everyone cheered. The fight began with Leina trying to charge in, but fell. "It's slippery in there!" Echidna gave her a hand, but got her in a grab.

"Take her top off!" Many of the guys started saying perverted stuff. Echidna got pissed and annoyed. Everybody started running, except for Juan. Echidna scared everybody. She ent back to the ring to find Leina willing to fight. She got her in a submission hold, and that snake she had slethered on her body. It bit Leina's breast.

"If you give up, I'll give you the antidote." She said in her ear. Leina fainted, on the spot.

"Leina!" Juna jumped from the balcony and landed in the ring. He ran towards her, holding her body in his arms. "Echidna! Why would you do that?!"

"To see her cuteness." She said, honestly. She held a bottle of liquid. "You want this?"

"I do! Please!" He wanted Leina to stay out of harms way. "She is my friend, and I want her to stay safe." He tilted his head down. "I've never gave a damn about my life, only others. I'll even face the devil himself to protect the ones I care for." Echidna smiled at his words. He was so pure, so honest. Echidna handed him the bottle. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. To give her the antidote you have to kiss her." Echidna said. Juan blushed. "It's not like you kissed a girl before." Juna only nodded. He opened the bottle, placing the antidote in his mouth. He tilted his head to kiss Leina, giving her the antidote. "She'll awake in a few hours. Take her back to her room."

"Good idea." He picked up Leina, givng her a piggy back ride. "Echidna, I wish to meet you again." He bowed and returned to the inn. After some time, Juan placed Leina on her bed, and covered her with a blanket. He was about to leave when he saw someone at the door. Risty was there. "Hey Risty."

"Juan. You carried her here?" Risty asked. Juan gave a nod. "I see." She walked over to her body, leaving a gold coin near her head. "I'll be leaving. Juan, take good care." She grabbed his hand. "As a symbol of my gratitude, I'll give you this." She leaned over to Juan, leaving a kiss on the cheek. "If we ever meet again, I hope to give you something more." She left the room with her stuff. Juan blushed and smiled a bit. He took a liking to everyone. All the people he met, Leina, Risty, Nyx and Echidna. He focused on Leina and closed his eyes. In he morning, the adventure awaits for them.

"I'll protect you... I promise." Juan said before heading to sleep. Leina awoke hours later, seeing the room. She lifted her body up, to see Juan sleeping by he wall. Risty, was nowhere in sight, she was gone. She felt happy that Juan sticked by her side, but sad that Risty was gone. "You're awake?" Juans voice was heard.

"Yes I am." Leina said in response. "Shall we get going?"

"Too Gainos." They packed up their things, heading out of town. They where at the exit, to Gainos, to Queen's Blade, to freedom! _"I'll stick by you, until we have to part."_

END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beauty of Thunder!

Claudette, elder sister of the Vance family. She examined the room Leina slept in. "Where did you go?" She asked herself.

Juan and Leina as been traveling for a time now, following the road to Gainos. The night was about to come, and something came to their sight. Two figures in robes, but they decieded to ignore it and keep going. Juan felt a strange energy coming from those two. "Juan? You okay?" Leina asked him. He gave a nod for a reply. "Great. We should camp for the night. I can see a tree for a stay."

"Good call." He said to her. As the two made camp, Juan made the fire with a lighter. Leina wanted to know where she could get all that stuff. "Leina, where are we going exactly?" He asked her.

"I'm going to find Risty." She held out a gold coin. "I promised to gie this coin back to Risty when I get stronger." Leina clentched her fist holding the coin.

"I'll help you." Leina looked at Juan. "If you want to become strong, I'll help you." Juan grabbed cigerate and lit it. "Anyway, we should find something to eat."

"You're right. I see some mushrooms over there." Juan saw them and was stunned. They were huge! The two picked up some of them sat down. Their stomachs rumbled. "This how true adventures eat." The two took a bite of the mushrooms. It tasted fine at first, but something was wrong. The two started to barf like a waterfall. "I-I can't see anything! Juan help me!"

"I can't see anything either!" The two tried to look straight at each other. "I'm seeing alot of weird shit!"

"What's going on?!" The two moved around a bit to try to find each other. As they did, Leina grabbed his collar of his shirt and tripped to the floor, pulling Juan in the process. They got their vision back, but what they saw made them blush. "J-Juan..." Leina's heart began to beat, seeing Juan on top of her. They were close enough to kiss.

"Leina... This isn't what it looks like." He got off of her fast. The two blushed and looked away from each other. "Well anyway, we should just sleep." They agreed. The two slept away from each other, but a sudden turn happened. Thunder began to strike the sky, and Juan looked at Leina. She was must've felt cold. He took off his hoodie and covered Leina in it. She saw him walk back to the tree, she felt a bit happy. The two fell asleep, but something was near them. A girl was glowing, right in front of them, she had wings.

"Who's there?" Leina asked. The girl only smiled.

"A passing angel." She said cheery. Juan started the camp fire again with afew sticks. He lit it with the lighter and poked at it with another stick. They sat down, Leina telling her stories to the angel. "Wow. Life is rough sometimes. You have bad."

"Tell me about it." Leina said giving her reply. "I feel horrible."

"Well here you go!" The angel brought out pyramid with angel wings on it. "This is some holy milk! It cures so much stuff, you'll feel reb-" There conversation was interrupted. They heard a sound from crunching, which came from Juan. They saw him eating a piece of meat, but it looked like a stick.

"These are for emergencies." He said. He kept eating, the meat.

"Anyway, I'll give you this milk for 10 gold coins!" She said that had Leina go in depression. "I was joking. Here!" She gave the milk the Leina who began to drink it. She had a smile of planning that Juan saw. "Well, it's my job to help." She said. Leina had a look of disgust, spitting out the milk onto the angel. She was wet, her clothes became see through. Juan blushed alot, but covered his eyes. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Please! Cover up!" Juan said holding up a towel for her. The angel saw her clothes and grabbed the towel. She gave a quick thank you to him. "Anyway, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Nanael, the Angel of Light." She said still covering. _"Damn it! Claudette, get here now!" _Nanael told her many things, how she was supporting the Queen's Blade. Leina to the chance to ask her about Risty. She made book appear to find Risty. "I found her, but no info on battles." It was morning already. Juan was asleep, he wouldn't want to interrupt them again.

"I see." She got up streching. She walked to Juan, who woke up. "Juan, let's go." She grabbed her back pack. Nanael paniced a bit. "It was nice talking to you Nanael. Thank you for the milk."

"Later." They began to depart. Leina stopped however, seeing a shadow nearby. It came closer to reveal a women with long red hair, a black cloak and a crown like object on her head. "She's pretty." Juan said.

"Leina. Come back home at once!" The women said with a cold voice.

"Never! I won't go back!" Leina drew out her sword to fight the other woman. "Claudette, I will never lose!"

"You leave me no choice!" She said grabbing her blade. Claudette threw her cloak, ready for battle. They heard the laughing mischeif of Nanael. Juan looked at her in confusion. Claudette was ready to strik Leina, but Juan ran in front of her, blocking her sword with his guitar case. "Who are you?!"

"A cowboy!" Juan pushed a button on the case that made it open fast. He grabbed his sword and pushed the red headed beauty back. "I also happen to be a rebellion." He unsheathed the blade. "My name by the way, is Juan." Claudette had her sword ready. She charged in to fight Juan. It was blocked by Leinas sword. "Leina?"

"Juan, this is my fight." She said. "Please understand!"

"I got it." He sheathed his sword Juan walked away from the fight. He sat down next to Nanael. "Who would've thought an angel would set something up?" He complemented her. "I gotta say to you, you're good." Nanael liked his complements. She started to make some sort of barrier.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Queen's Blade will begin!" Nanael said. Juan thought this match would be short. Leina attacking, but Claudette wouldn't. She swung her sword to her breastplate, revealing her nipples. Juan blushed crazy he almost had a nosebleed. "C'mon! Fight already!" Claudette backed up to retreat.

"Leina, be ready! We'll fight again, but not with the angel!"

"Hold on!" Leina said. She charged in at her might. She swung her sword, but Claudette wouldn't fight back. "Why? You keep doing this!" She got her on one knee. "Why is it always about me?! I don't understand! Reputation? Is that it?!" Claudetes sword began to glow. Leina was pushed back by a thunder clap.

"You think it's always about you?" Claudette asked. "Leina, you'll never grow up. Let me tell you something." She got in a battle position. "I know it will never show. But I know that my father loves me!" She threw her sword like boomerang, hitting Leinas shield. Juan got up to grab his gun incase of an emergency. Claudette raised her sword, lighting swirled around it. "Thunder Strike!" She launched lighting at Leina. She dodged it in time. Claudette used the same move, knocking Leina to the end of the barrier. Pieces of it started to shatter, the match was decied, Claudette won.

"It's not over yet!" Leina tried to get back up.

"Sorry, but it's over." Nanael flew down to the two. Claudette walked towards the exhausted Leina.

She pointed her sword near her. "I'm not... going back!"

"My turn!" Juan shot his gun at Claudettes sword. She saw how powerful a small weapon could be. Juan slid on his feet like a baseball slide to Leina. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. This is my fight!"

"You lost." He made the point clear. "Besides, you want to be strong right? You can't be if you're gone." He stood up, slamming his guitar case on the ground as it opened.

**((Pss! If I were you, I would play chain, the acoustic cowboy mix from Air Gear. Trust me, I never lie!))**

"You!" Claudette pointed her sword at him. "How dare you get involve! I am Claudette!" She got in battle position. "Speak your name and the person you work for!"

"I'm Juan, son of the rebellion!" He opened the case showing weapons of all kinds. He grabbed his sword to get ready. "I don't work for anyone." Juan unsheathed the blade, showing the steel. "No one EVER tells me what to do!" They got ready in battle position.

"Juan! You can't do this!" Leina said to him. "What if you die?! Your family will be sad!" She tried to reason with him. Juan let go of his back pack. He flipped his hood up, not showing his eyes. "Juan!"

"Leina... Listen." He began to talk. "You don't know that much about me. Cause you see..." He tilted his head a bit. "My family is dead." Leina heard it. "Leina, back then they were killed by someone, all of them. My family were good people, but the man... I remember his voice." He faced Leina abit only showing his mouth. "I've travelled to a lot of places back then. I wanted to find that man again, to get revenge. No matter what. I never found him, but I can sense his presence. He's here, in this world." He faced Leina with his whole body. "Listen, I have another mission, and that is protecting you. I'll protect you, and everyone else. That's my true goal." Leina saw his eye. It showed something, a tear. He was crying.

"Juan..." Leina tried to walk, she only sat down. "I see. I'll be waiting for you." She smiled. Juan faced Claudette who was still in position. Juan and Claudette charged in at each other. They fought with sparks flying around. _"He knows what it's like to lose a loved one."_ Leina tilted her head down, thinking of her mother. She and Juan were alike, they lost someone important. Juan still fought Claudette, she was amazed by his fighting.

"How are you doing this?!" Claudette asked the hooded Juan. "No one could ever have this much strength to go against me!"

"It's because my heart is giving me power!" He said pushing her back. "I hold a lot of pain in my body, but I replaced it with joy! Every person I meet to become friends, that's my strength!"

"You possese only minimal! True strength comes within your determination!" Claudette tried to push him back a bit.

"NO!" Juan pushed her back far. He charged in, colliding swords with Claudette. Waves of power were flying. "That's your power! My power comes within my heart! My goal, is to protect! My courage, is to fight! My happiness, is from my friends!" The match kept going. What they didn't know was, the Queen's Blade moniter orbs were still on. They broadcasted everything of the fight. Nanael was interested in Juan, that she forgot to turn them off. Many people saw Juan fight a strong general with ease.

Tomoe, the shrine maiden, saw the fight of the boy. "Lady Tomoe, are you seeing this?" Shizuka asked her.

"Indeed. That man, he has amazing strength." They kept watching it from above. Even Nyx saw it from where she stood.

"It's him." She said still abserving the battle. Many people, from the continent saw this. The Queen herself did aswell. Juan was pushed back from Claudette. He stabbed his sword to the ground, grabbing his two handguns. He began to fire many bullets as possible. Aldra kept watching, she was interested in that man. Claudette blocked them with her sword, Juan ran out of bullets, the two were now fair in match.

"It's decieded." Claudette said, she placed her sword on her back. "You have many strengths. I will get stronger too, remember that Leina, you too." She said to them. Juan walked back to Leina as he grabbed his stuff. He placed the sword in the case, closing it. They got up with Juan holding on to her.

They began to walk, but something was wrong, the edge of the cliff began to break. They fell to the abyss, about to die. Juan grabbed on to the edge, hanging on for dear life. As soon as the cliff went to the bottom. Juan heard something, a current? It was water and lots of it. It was a 50/50 chance of surviving. "Leina! I'm going to let go of the edge!"

"Are you crazy?!" Leina asked him. Juan gave her a look of hope.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Leina nodded. Claudette rushed over to them, trying to grab them. "Claudette, don't worry about us!" Juan said to her. "I'll protect Leina, you can bet your soul on it!" She didn't understand.

"I have to pull you up!"

"It's impossible! You can't pull the both of us up! Believe me, I'll protect her!" Claudette understood. "Leina! You ready?"

"Yes!" Juan let go of the edge, holding onto Leina. Claudette saw them go. Juan was right, there was a current. They landed making a splash that Claudette could hear. They began to let the current take them, but it was too fast. Juan hit a rock hard, hurting him real bad. Many of them were pretty sharp, Leina passed out of the fall, Juan kept going. After sometime, they arrived at a cave with sand. Juan fell to the floor, only getting a glimpse of some black floating object. He passed out...

Nanael watched it all, she turned her head to the orb as it was still on. Shed paniced and turned the broadcast off as quick as she could. "The Head Angel is gonna punish me for sure!" She said flying to somewhere else.

CHAPTER END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting a princess and the lovely lady in pink.

Claudette rushed to the bottom of the abyss when she found some rocks to climb down. She stood there, looking at the water current thinking about the stuff Juan said. Is the heart really a great weapon? She only thought about it before they fell. "Juan...Take care of my sister..." She clecnched her fist.

At end of the river was Echidna who was searching for her. She let her pet snake slither around as it traced her scent and Juan's. "I see..." She said talking to her snake. Blood samples were found on the floor, must have belonged to one of them "The scent ends here but..." The elf woman stood up with the snake going back to it's place on her body. "Those two are surely alive, I can tell." She looked at a fork in the currents position. One went right, the other left. Somewhere they were alive and well.

Out in the middle of the desert stood a wall with an open door. The wall had cat like things on it with ancient like writing. Juan was in a room, laying on a stone bed bandaged up. He looked around the place and saw on one a bed and his gear. "Where am I?" He asked trying to get up. The wound he got from wrocks was painful, he couldn't move.

"Try to ease up." A voice came from behind the door. It opened showing a girl with a tray of food.

"Where am I?" He asked her. He got a good look at her too. She a wore pink dress with long pink hair. The stranges thing was that she had rabbit like ears. He's heard of playboy bunnies but this was rediculous! "Who are you?"

"I'm Melona." She said placing the tray on a small table. "You we're bleeding pretty bad when you came here." She said grabbing a seat next to him.

**FLASH BACK**

**Menace was waiting for her septor Setra. He had been gone for about 2 hours, she was getting abit impatient. "Princess! I've found someone!" Menace's septor came in carrying two people with a tail. "Look at the new meat I got!"**

**"Well done Setra!" Menace walked up to him and looked at the sleeping Leina. She exmained her body from head to toe. "Oh Setra you picked a good one!" She looked at Leina when she finally noticed Juan. "Setra? Did you pick him up too?"**

**"I did." He said giving a nod. "This man was holding on to the girl I found. I'm amazed he's still alive from bleeding so much." He said dropping him. "What should I do with him? Throw in the trash, cause I wanna keep this one!" He said drooling over Leina. He was about to get a touch of Leina's breast when a clicking sound something metal was near his head. Menace and Setra saw Juan holding his gun. "W-What the hell is that?!"**

**"Are you okay?" Menace asked him. She lifted his head to see his face, she had a blush on er face. "Oh my...He's so handsome..." She said blushing. Juan's eyes were empty with no emotion. He fell on his back with the gun still in his hand. "Setra, I want you to take the girl to the room. I'll place this man in the recovery beds by myself."**

**"Yes Mistress!" Setra floated away, with Menace placing Juan's shoulder over her. Menace carried the young man to a door where someone was standing there. "Hello Melona."**

**"Hey there Menace." Melona said. She took a look at the boy she had. "Who's that?"**

**"Setra found him bleeding and I want to make him feel better." She said carrying him to the door. "Melona can you please?" Melona opened the door and helped Melona carry Juan. They placed him on the bed with Melona looking at him. "Now then, I have to do some work. Please keep an eye on him." Menace walked out of the room with Melona leaving Juan to herself.**

**"What should I do with you?" Melona smirked and touched his body. She felt something on his torso. She saw necklace with a heart pendant on it with a switch to it. Melona opened the heart to see a picture of a boy with a beautiful woman in his arms as they we're smiling. "Aww, you look so cute!" She said looking at Juan. She assumed it was him and his mother in the photo. "Well, I guess I can have fun with you." Melona climbed on top of him and licked her lips. She was about to rape him when she felt his arms around her. "What're you doing?!" She struggled to get free, when she stopped for some reason. She felt her heart warming in her body, as if this felt right.**

**"Love..." Juan said something that escaped his lips. Melona was set free from him and looked at him surprise. Melona looked at him for a sec, seeing his face as she blushed. She slapped herself getting it back together.**

**"What was that?" She asked as she left the room.**

**FLASH BACK END!**

"So after three days I've been taking care of you." Melona said blushing a bit. Juan looked at her surprise. The man gace her a smile as she looked at him. "What?!"

"Thank you..." He said to her. Melona was confused to her something like that. "You're very kind to help me like this you know." He said trying to get up. Melona set him back down on his back.

"Don't move! You'll open you're wounds again!" She said making Juan smile. She did care for him, it made him happy. _"What am I saying?!"_ She thought to herself with a blush. _"I'm an assassin who does bad things!"_

"Melona... You truly are a kind person." He said smiling at her. Melona only looked away from him blushing. "We're is Leina?"

"Leina? Oh don't worry about her! She's doing fine!" She lied making it convincing to him. "I promise she's a-okay!"

"Thank you" Juan still got up, and tryed to stand. He groaned in pain, but walked over to his case.

"What're you doing?!" Melona grabbed his arm and placed him over her shoulder. "Please! Listen to me! You need to take it easy!"

"I should but, I need to keep going!" Juan said letting go of Melona. He grabbed everything he needed, his shirt, his shoes and his gear. Juan walked out with Melona by his side. "Where is Menace?"

"She should be in her throne room or something. Follow me." Melona guidded him to the room Menace was at. _"How can I tell him Leina is now a puppet?!"_ She tryed to think, but remained calm. They entered a the room where Menace was laying down. "Hey Menace! You got someone!"

"Hmm? Who?" Menace looked at them. She looked happy to see Juan alright. She ran up to him with her breast jiggling, making Juan having a bit of a nose bleed. "How are you feeling?" Menace in front of him. "I'm Menace."

"I'm Juan." He said a bit weakly while blushing. "I came to say thank you for helping me and my friend. Thank you your higness." He bowed from his torso. Menace couldn't help but blush, but why? "Where is Leina?"

"She's outside. Getting some fresh air." Melona lied. She walked up to Menace and whispered in her ear. "Menace! If we tell him about Leina, he'll be mad at us!"

"Oh no!" She over paniced a bit. Causing Juan to go in confusion. "If he'll be mad at me, then I can't have him!" She said panicing. "Every Queen needs a King!"

"Menace... I won't be mad at you." Menace looked at him surprise. "What happen? Please tell me?"

"Okay I'll tell you." Menace had a sad look. "You see, my kingdom was destroyed and I wanted to bring it back because I was betrayed by someone I had close to me. I was dead for so many years and I was revived by the swamp witch." She took a breath. "After that I started re-building my kingdom, starting with the girl you call Leina." Menace was waiting for a yell, instead got a hug.

"I understand, don't worry." Juan said, still hugging her. "You just want to make a kingdom for everyone so you and you're people can be happy." He looked at her as Menace was surprised. "Menace, the way you're doing this is wrong though. You have to do baby steps first and then you can raise to the top. I'll help you rebuild your kingdom, I promise." He gave out a his pinky as Menace did a pinky promise with him.

"But it's too late now, look!" Melona pointed at a water fall showing Leina fighting a woman in japanese clothes.

"I'll go get Leina." Juan ran in a direction outside. He saw Leina fighting the girl in red and ran infront of her. "C'mon!" He grabbed the japanese woman and ran to a door near them. They arrive in a hall, looking for an exit. "I'm Juan."

"Yes I know who you are. I saw you whent he Queen's Blade was still broadcasting." She said looking at him. "Where are you from, Juan?" She asked as he tryed to give an answer. "I'm Tomoe by the way. I came her from a far country."

"Japan. I know that. I know those kinds of clothing anywhere." He said still walking. "I need to find you a place to where you can be safe until Leina is gone of that spell."

"Anyway, you didn't say where you were from." She made a good point. "Please, tell me."

"Um, I'm from a small village." He said to her, as Tomoe began wondering what it looked like. "Anyway, let's keep on going." The two kept walking, but they were being followed by someone. "Who's there?!" He pointed a gun at the person.

"Don't shoot!" Juan got a close look at the person, it was the angel he met the other day. "Hey there..." She said giving a nerbous chuckle.

"Nanael?" He gave her a hand and lifted her up. "Why are you here? It's not safe!"

"I know, but I'm hosting the Queen's Blade, no matter how bad it is, I have too..."

"Okay! I get it." He said making her understand. "Just do me a favor and just be careful. I don't want to lose you or Leina."

"I'm Angel. We can take care of ourselves!" The three began walking when they heard something of a sound of crumbling. "I don't like that..."

"Me neither!" They saw a boulder and began to run as fast they could. Nanael only just flew ahead of them. "Wait up! Damn it!" He picked up Tomoe and carried her bridal style. "Hang on!" Juan ran as fast as he could fom the crumbling bolders. They we're now in another room we're it looked safe. "Oh man! That was close he said still not noticing he had Tomoe in his arms. He let her down and blushed. "I-I'm sorry!"

"No no! It's quite alright!" She said giving a bit of a blush. "Anyway let's go." They began moving forward. Nanael was by their side. They kept walking when Tomoe steped on a slab. Spikes started to go straight up, Nanael was lucky to have wings, Juan held onto Tomoe as he grabbed the pole part of the spike and tryed to balance on with Tomoe around his arm.

"Holy shit dude!" He said looking a bit pale. The next room arrived with a fucking rooling rock coming at them. Juan and Tomoe took cover in a scramped alley to take cover with Nanael above them in the alley.

"S-Sir Juan..." Tomoe blushed as Juan blushed brighter. Her breast were up against his chest. (Hey that rhymed!)

"Trust me, I didn't mean for this either!" He said with the boulder gone. This was the forth room, hoping they got a break.

"Man...This is killing me..." Nanael complained. "Is it over?"

"I hope so..." Juan wanted to get out of this place too just as much as Nanael. BEfore they could get to the exit, the doors closed with water starting to poor out.

"What's this?!" Nanael looked scared.

"It's a water trap!" Tomoe looked to find an exit. "Juan do you see anything?"

"No!" Juan looked but there was none. Nanael however flew up to find an exit.

"I found it!" She looked down to see Juan and Tomoe still trying to find one. "Poor guys, I have to abandon them. Sorry." She went through the tunnel to find an exit. Juan and Tomoe still kept trying to find one, but no use. Nanael kept walking through the tunnel, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. "Finally!" The angel found some fresh air, seeing broadcast sphere. "Wow, it's still going." She said seeing Juan and Tomoe about to drown. "Aw man... What am I doing?" She asked herself. She might be an angel but every angel saves someone. "Okay! I'm coming!" Nanael turned off the glowing orbs and headed back. Tomoe and Juan were about to drown.

_"Is this the end?"_ She asked in her thoughts. The priestess opened her eyes to see Juan grabbing his sword. He looked at Tomoe and swam to her. _"No...I can't die!" _Tomoe grabbed her Katana as it glowed with an aura around it. Juan and Tomoe then nodded at each other at they hit a wall directly. The impact a hole big enough for them to escape. They landed on a bridge coughing. "Sir Juan!"

"I'm okay!" He said hanging on the bridge. Unknowing to her, Leina appeared with her sword near Tomoe's head. "Leina!" Juan threw his sword with one hand in the air and jumped on the bridge. "Leina! It's me!" The possesed girl looked at him, as her eyes widen a bit.

"J...Juan..." His name escaped her lips. Leina then started attacking him, with Juan grabbing the sword. He was bleeding, but held on.

"Damn it!" He swore pushing Leina back. The cut was deep in his hand as he got on one knee. "How much pain can I get?" He asked himself as he got up again. "Tomoe! I want you to find a way out of here. I can handle this!"

"But, Sir Juan! What will happen to you?!"

"I don't care! Just go!" Tomoe saw his eyes. She ran with no hesitation into a hallway. However, she was caught in some kind cloth and was tooken away, unheard by Juan. He stood there with a bleeding hand. "Leina... I know you're there...Please! Come back to me!" He yelled at her. As soon as he yelled, something dropped by her, a gold coin. The same coin Risty gave her. "Snap out of it!" Leina then began swinging her sword around.

"I'm Leina!" Spirits of the dead began coming out of her body, as she picked up her gold coin. "Thank you..." She looked up to see Juan smiling that she remembered who she was. The bridge however started crumbling, Juan fell into the abyss as Leina jumped in to save him. "Juan! I'm coming for you!" She said in the echo. They hit about a current with the water flowing, it moved violently however. Juan was floating down as he was grabbed by someone. He looked to see Leina holding on to him. "Don't worry! I got you!"

"Guess I owe you one..." He said before passing out. Leina pulled him up to her chest. He layed there on her breast unconsicous. She smiled at him and blushed.

"Help me!" Nanael was drowing abit and grabbed on to Leina. "L-Leina! You're alive!" She said smiling at the wrong time.

"I can't carry both of you!" Her fingers sliped and they were sucked into the current of the water, heading where gods know where. Later that night, the Princess looked at the cresent moon.

"What a shame... all my servants have left..." She said still looking at the moon. Setra was by her side though.

"It looked like you let them leave to me." He said looking at the moon with her. "Princess? You haven't given up on rebuilding the kingdom?"

"Not one bit." She said smiling at her sceptor. "I shall make it rise again. I'll do anything that's nesscary too!" She said with Setra smiling at her. "Even if it mean giving my soul to evil, I'll rebuild a kingdom for everyone to be happy."

"I'll stand by you when that happens..."

"Thank you Setra." They smiled at eachother. Menace then looked at her pinky and remembered the promise Juan and her made. "Setra?"

"What is it princess?"

"Do you believe in...Love?" She smiled thinking of Juan and her, husband and wife, lovely couple. A Queen and King...

CHAPTER END!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: THIS ISN'T THE KOKIRI!

The current of the water stopped. Leina woke up to see Juan passed out by her. "Juan..." She said getting up. "Juan! Get up!" She shook him up. The rebel woke up shaking his head. "I think we're safe."

"Hope so..." He said standing up. The rebel grabbed his guitar case and sword at is was to the side of him. Leina took a notice that his arm shook a bit as she saw some blood going down his arm.

"Juan you're hurt!" Leina worried as she grabbed his hand. Juan blushed and pulled it away from her.

"It's nothing." He said still shaking. _"To be honest it hurts like a motherfucker! I can heal it when we get to a village."_ He thought in his mind. The two travellers then heard the sounds of someone near them. They looked to see Nanael under a big tree branch, looked heavy. Juan went to remove the branch, but as he threw it to the side, the forest in front of them turned black and scary. They saw in fear that the tree died in a quick second. "My god..." The two of them looked up to see a girl, flying in the air. She wore a french maid outfit with a large scythe. Her hair was red with two pig tails as her eyes were a blue color.

"Nanael!" Leina ran to the angel, shaking her abit. "Nanael! Wake up! What's going on?" She tryed to wake her up but the angel gave a blush.

"No! Please!" She said letting out a cute like voice. "I'm just a little girl." The two of them looked at her in confusion. The angel finally woke up to see her two friends. "Leina? Juan?"

"Nanael, who's that girl?" She asked as she pointed up to the girl in the sky.

"That's Airi. The Infernal Temptress." Nanael had her book filled with fighters in it. The two of them looked at the page with her. It was in a language Juan couldn't understand but the others could. "Right now she's attacking the elf forest. The place where Alleyne is at!" The name sounds like it belongs to a strong woman. "I'm going!" The angel flew off as the two began thinking. Leina looked up with Juan opening his guitar case. He grabbed out his two guns and started checking the mags. The they were set and ready. More of the forest was dying as a girl with strange ears came by.

"How horrible!" She said looking at Airi. The girl wielded a bo staff like weapon with a monkey on her shoulder. She had long brown hair with two pig tails. "Did you do this?!" She asked the red head.

"And if I did?" She gave a smirk at her.

"My captain told me something was going on! I'm believing your the cause of it!" She said as the maid only attack her. The attack she made was a wave of enregy, but the girl dodged it.

"Amazing! You dodged my attack." She examined the girl. "Are you the daughter of the elven forest?"

"Leave this forest alone!" She had a serious demanding voice to her. "If you don't you'll pay!" The girl with the elf ears jumped up and cuted of some of the maids clothing.

"Do you wish to punish me?" She asked as she slammed the girl down to the ground.

"Leina! Let's go!" Juan said grabbing his guns.

"Right!" The two headed into the forest, heading in to stop the fight. Nanael however was getting ready to start a Queen's Blade match.

"Excuse me? But who are you?" She asked the girl as she was looking through her book.

"Nowa. Nowa the Forest Keeper." Nowa said getting right back up from the ground. "I'll end this evil at once!"

"Alrighty! You are now a participant! Now let the battle begin!" The barrier began to run up. Juan and Leina saw the barrier come their way, as they were now in the fight as well. The spheres began glowing, showing images of Nowa and Airi. The two began to engage in battle, making a few sparks.

"I'm taking you out you trash!" Airi said kicking Nowa away from her. She was heading to cut Nowa's arm off, but the monkey on her shoulder became a shield or something.

"Thanks Ruh!" She said getting back in battle. Nanael was cheering from the side, but Leina and Juan couldn't stand it. Nowa only breathed heavy, she was nervous. Juan could sense Airi's soul. She was a powerful one alright.

"Go on! Run away!" She said taunting her. "I love the taste of fear! You'll be more delectable!" Airi slashed her weapon, but Nowa dodged into the woods. "You won't escape..." Airi made her way into the woods, followed by Leina, Juan and Nanael. Nowa was thinking of a way to protect the forest, that was her main goal. Airi kept following her, but Ruh tryed a sneak attack. "Nice try!" She said dodging the monkey, but Nowa came in with a dive kick. Airi slammed and slid on the grass.

"Nice kick." Juan said watching the fight.

"Look's like she's in charge now." Leina also said as they watched the fight. Nowa tryed to get a good hit, but The maid dodged and healed herself.

"Nice manuever." She said complementing her. "But, it won't be enough to defeat me." The maid colsed her eyes, as spirits came from behind her and attacked Nowa. Airi attacked her as Nowa fell. "Your more of an animal than a girl." She said looking up her skirt. "You're not wearing any underwear." The said, both Leina and Juan blushed. Mostly Juan since he couldn't say anything.

"You're kidding!" Leina was blushing by this. "They don't wear underwear?"

"Their elves... That's the way they like it..." She said making Juan thinking it was a free ballin joke. Ghost came behind Airi again and pulled Nowa to Airi.

"That's it my dear." She said suductingly. "Fear is the best sauce, show me some anguish." Airi began sucking some energy as she then began kissing her too.

"We have to do something!" Leina said talking to Nanael.

"We can't interfere!" She said arguing with Leina, but Juan however ran to them. Nanael saw what he was doing. "Don't do it!" She said screaming. Airi stopped sucking Nowa's energy and began touching her breast.

"Show's over!" Juan said pushing Airi and placing Nowa in his arms. "Hey! Stay with me!" Juan walked over to a tree.

"Juan! Get over now!" Nanael screamed at him, but he didn't listen. Airi looked at him and his energy.

"I've heard of you from Melona and Menace." She said looking at him. Juan grabbed his gun and pointed it at her. "My oh my. You have a very courages spirit." She said looking through him. "Not to mention the death stare of your body." Airi only smiled as this. "How amazing... I can't wait to have your essence!" Ghost started charging in at Juan. Nanael only complained that the match was dissrupted. The ghost surrounded Juan, making him panic. Airi saw an opening and cutted his opened wounded arm. He screamed in pain, making Leina worried.

"Juan!" She screamed running to him. Airi began kissing him but also suck out his energy. When she stopped, she only smiled.

"Amazing..." She said. "This is a very new flavor I have never tasted!"

"Oh yeah?" He asked her giving a smirk. "I have something very tasty in mind..."

"And what's that?" She then flet something being pressed against her stomach. She saw the guns Juan had. His left one hurt like hell, but he had to deal with it.

"Lead..." He started firing his gun into Airi's stomachs, making even Risty hear. She heard Juan scream, making her very worried. Leina had to be worried sick too. Juan used a bullet to shoot the scythe Airi had into a tree and pointed the one in his right at her sideways. "Listen. I don't want to hurt you, so leave and never return..." He said making it very clearly. Airi's clothes began fading away, making the boy blush bright. Airi grabbed her scythe and was about to kill Juan. Leina however jumped and was cut pretty bad inbetween her breast. The maid jumped in the air, dissapearing. The two fell to the ground with badly injured cuts.

"Leina! Juan!" Nanael was worried about them. Although a certain someone was watching and went over to them. After about 3 hours, Leina and Juan woke up to find themselves in a hut. Juan was in a chair as Leina was in the bed.

"Leina?" He asked as they felt woozie. The door opened showing the same girl they saw today.

"Hey are you guys feeling any better?" She asked as they nodded. "That's good." Nowa gave a sigh of relief. "I'm Nowa, and this is my partner Ruh." The moneky gave a sound of hello. "I'm the Keeper of the Forest."

"Keeper of the Forest?" Leina questioned a bit. It was then Nowa relised somthing.

"Oh no! I shouldn't have let humans gone this deep!" The young elf gave a sigh.

"We're sorry Nowa." Juan said apologizing. Nowa turned to Juan, and raised her hands in defense.

"No sweat. You guys saved me so I should thank you." She was a polite girl. "My captain should be coming here in a minute."

"Captain?" Both of them were thinking of what he or she would look like. The door open showing a yound girl that looked like she was in her 20's. Juan blushed at the sight of her, but went back to reality.

"Long ago, the elven race was brutaly attacked by the humans." She said telling a story. "Since then, we've hold humans responsible for being cruel. That's why their presence in this forest in strictly forbidden."

"Captain!" Nowa made everyone shock.

"But it looks like my student let one in." She looked at Leina then at Juan. "Or two as it looks more like it. Nowa, you scored 0 points!" Nowa hung her head down. "But we never forget the favors someone gives, even if it's from a human." The two girls looked happy when she said that. "I am Allyene. The Combat Master of this forest."

"You're combat master Allyene?" Leina asked her.

"Wow. Then that means your the one who dose all the ass kicking in these parts, huh?" Juan asked in a tounge Allyene tryed to understand. Nowa and Allyene started taking off the bandages of Leina's chest as Juan looked the other way. They applied some sort of ointment on her chest.

"Amazing!" Leina said in awe. "The medicine is working very quickly. It hurts still, but I'll be okay." Allyene walked over to Juan as she untied the bandages. She applied the medicine to the wound as Juan let her do her thing.

"You're reckless you know that?" Allyene said to him, making Juan look at her. "You were very injured but you kept on fighting anyway. That could get you killed." She finished applying the ointment and leaves on the cut. Juan grabbed a bandages tape from his bag and started rolling it around his arm. "Still it amazes me that the medicine would save a human."

"Captain, you would do that all for me?" Nowa asked.

"Don't be foolish!" She said harshly. "As your teacher, it is my responsiblity to clean up your messes!" Allyene was pretty stricked. "And your battle, what were you thinking?!" Nowa backed up. "Those tactics were completely innappropriate! I give you a score 35."

"Give her a break..." Juan saisd quiet but Allyene heard it loud enough. She ignored it though.

"Don't worry, the elder has let you stay here until you get better."

"Thank you." Leina said nicely. "If you don't mind, I would like to thank your elder directly."

"Understood." Everyone packed up and left to the village. Nowa was a teenager, so she had fun. Leina smiled at her. Juan knew that she was smiling because Nowa was energetic. When the two got a look, they saw that Nowa wasn't really wearing any underwear. That made them think. They looked back to look at Allyenes bottom part. They both blushed but Juan got a nosebleed.

_"Leaves?!"_ They thought of the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Allyene said care free.

"Nothing!" Leina gave a nervous chuckle, as they saw Juan, leaving a blood trail. "J-Juan!?"

"You fool! Did you open your wounds?!"

"No... Just something else..." He said turning to them with his hand on his nose and blood on it. "Let's just keep going." Leina noticed something that Juan was too busy fantasizing.

_"Hey... Where's Nanael?"_ She thought to herself as Nanael was up in the sky. She had the look of evil planning. The group finally arrived at the city. Leina, Allyene and Juan were inside the elders hut. "It's our deepest graditude." Leina said as she smiled. The elder nodded at her thanks. _"They seem like good people, but only on the soulin side."_ The two walked out as the elder looked at both of them. He however felt like he was gonna see Juan again. The two walked out as the elves looked at them.

"Look the humans..." One elf said to another.

"I heard Nowa brought them." The other said worried. "Do you think she's up to something terrible?"

"Judging by the way they dress, their dangerous." The two of them looked at the elves.

"I've never felt so unconfortable." Leina said quietly to Juan. He nodded in agreeing with her.

"This is an outrage!" The two of them turned their heads to see Nowa and for other elves. They were male. "The elder may forgive you, but we will not!"

"You're the one to blame Nowa!" The other elf said. Nowa only began bowing in forgiveness.

"I know I'm to blame, but leave Leina and her friend alone!" She said trying to get them to forgive. "Please! They did nothing wrong!" Leina and Juan came to her rescue. Nanael was laying on a tree, watching them as she gave a chuckle.

"Looks like the tentions is rising..." She said smiling. "I could use this." Some time as passed since what happen this morning. Nowa was on a platform, looking down at the ground.

"Nowa!" Leina called out to her as she saw her and Juan. "Mind if we come up?" She asked as she smiled. The two climbed up to see the sunset with her.

"Everyone is afraid of me." Nowa said sounding sad.

"What do you mean?" Juan asked in confusion.

"Well you see... Half of my blood is human so I'm not really a pure elf." Nowa was very sad in her voice. "Because of that, all the other elves think something horrible will happen because of me..."

"That's not even fair!" Leina said making a point. "You didn't have a choice on becoming what you are." Leina made a good point. Nowa was lonely in the forest, no one ever cared for her. Juan felt her pain.

"I know." Nowa nodded.

"Besides, arn't you the Guradian of the Forest?" Juan asked as she smiled thinking about it.

"It's a great honor. I'm happy that I've been entrusted to such an important job as protecting the forest." The half-elf girl smiled about it. She had a bright smile on her face. "I can protect everyone. Besides it dosen't matter what anyone says! I'm still me!"

"That's the spirit!" Juan said with both girls looking at him. Juan knew she felt lonely, they had it incommon. "It dosen't matter where you come from or who or what you are. What matters is the size of your heart!" Juan looked at Nowa with a smirk. "And Nowa, you've got one that filled with much strength that no one in this village could compete with!"

"Thank you. I never got your name though."

"Juan. Call me Juan." The two smiled as Leina smiled too. Leina went to bed, but Juan stayed with Nowa as the night became dark.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Nowa asked him as he sat next to her.

"Nah. I'm not really tired." He said smiling. "Nowa, you and I have something in common."

"What is it?"

"We were both lonely when we were both little right?" He asked as she nodded. "You see, I've been alone for many years since I was 5. It wasn't easy taking care of yourself where I come from. I had to steal food to survive." Nowa was surprised at this. They weren't so different after all.

"I've been lonely since I was little too. I wandered into this forest because all the other kids picked on me because of my half blood. That's when I was found by Captain Allyene."

"She was like a mother and sister to you?"

"She sure was." The two of them smiled. "I've been training hard all my life. I keep training to become strong."

"Well your strong enough. I can tell when you were fighting that maid girl."

"Thanks." They gave a laugh. Juan stood up and streched a bit. "Heading to bed?"

"Maybe, but listen Nowa." She had her ears up. "One day you'll get strong enough to protect this forest on your own. All you have to do is follow your heart." The young man climbed down the ladder, leaving Nowa to think. Juan had entered the village when he heard some others talking.

"I heard their sending Nowa to fight in the Queen's Blade as in exile."

"Really? Good! Maybe we can finally be okay without worrying." Juan heard them correctly as she got mad. Nowa might have been strong but in the Queen's Blade? She could get seriously hurt! Juan ran quietly to the place where the elders are as he saw some guards there. He was walking slowly as they caught him.

"What are you doing here!?" The guard said as Juan kept walking towards them. "Stand down!" The guards charged at them but the spears went flying out of the way with loud bangs. They saw a weapon like no other and paniced. "Are you a d-demon?!"

"No... I'm a renegade!" He punched both guards into the ground and kicked the door open. He saw the elders as well as Allyene. "Knock knock!" He said giving a dangerous tone of voice.

"Human! What are you doing here?!" One of the elders yelled at him.

"This is strictly forbidden! Only the elders and Allyene is only allowed in here!"

"Well that's too fucking bad cause I don't give a flying fuck!" He had an agressive look on his face. Allyene jumped at him as she got a clear hit on his head. He stood for a moment until she saw him grab her staff. He beld but didn't care.

"What are you doing you fool!" Allyene asked him. "We healed you and this is how you repay us?! By attacking us?!"

"I wasn't attacking, I just want a chat..." He said giving a soul piercing gaze that made Allyene shiver a bit. "Out of my way Allyene..." He said pushing her back as she tryed to fight. Was he this strong?

"Allyene! Enough!" The head elder said making her stop. She stepped out of the way. "What can we do for you?"

"You can start by asking my question." He pointed a finger at him. "What did Nowa ever do to deserve a life like this?" He asked as they became confused. "Answer me... WHAT THE FUCK HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU?!" His voice rised as one of them stood up. Juan fired a bullet between his legs. "You better sit the fuck down or a bullet will go in your knee... Got it Tinkerbell?" The elf sat back down afraid.

"It's because we are having a time of trouble." The elder said. "8 years ago we have been having diffcult time since then. They assume it's Nowa."

"When it's clearly not?" They all became confused. "You know it's not her fault, but you guys think it is?" He pointed at the others. "That's the problem with guys like you! It makes me sick because you judge her because she's part human!"

"It is her fault! The oracle has sensed something horrible with a fire heading into this forest!"

"Does a fire sound like Nowa? NO! She more of a strong protecitve shield instead of a sword of destruction!"

"What do you know?!"

"Everything! I know that bastards like you only judge her becuase of her blood." They got angry at his words. "It's not her fault she became like that! Nowa's a good kid, she has a strong soul in her body. The ultimate weapon to anyone and everyone is their heart! Let me tell you guys something! She has the strongest one of all in this goddamn forest!" He walked away. "Think about a person's heart instead of their race and body. Maybe then people won't kill you!" The doors slammed as he walked away having everyone thinking. Leina and Nanael were watching him as he walked to the house he was staying at.

"That was impressive." A female voice came from behind him. "I've never seen anyone stand up to the elders like you." Juan turned around to see Echidna there. "Hiya."

"Echidna? How did you get here?" He asked the snake elf beauty as she spinned around him.

"I'm pretty fast on my feet." She said wrapping her arms around him. The man blushed at her as he felt her breast pressed up against his back. "You had enough courage to stand up for the human elf girl, and you stood up to the elders. YOU are my type of guy..." Echidna began kissing Juan. This was his second kiss with her. The two went inside the house as they started striping eachother. They layed on the bed, as they kissed and slept together. Juan found Echidna very beautiful, her body, her eyes, and her heart. After some time, Echidna woke up before Juan, as she smiled at him.

"I can't wait to see you again." She said as she placed her clothes back on as her snake slithered up to cover herself. She bend down to kiss Juan on the lips with a tounge real quick. The elf dissapeared into the forest, leaving before Allyene could find her. Juan woke up after a couple of minutes and saw that she was gone. He got up and grabbed his gear, as it was almost morning.

"Nowa!" He placed on his shoes and ran outside with his guitar case and everything he had. It took him some time, but he found Nowa walking with a bag over shoulder, as he saw Leina attacking her. "What the fuck?" He cursed under his breath. He not only saw those two but Allyene watching them as well. Allyene had the look of memories from her past while looking at Nowa, she could've been thinking of the first time they met.

"I don't understand!" Leina said as Nowa pushed her back. "If you participate in the Queen's Blade, you will never come back home." She said keeping her guard up. "Why go if no one thinks you can win?" Nowa got in a position of offense.

"Listen! I always knew that the people here hate me. They just want me to leave!" She tried to ram the staff into Leina but dodged it by jumping onto a branch.

"How can you be happy about it? Answer me that!" Leina said with the half elf breed looking down in sadness.

"This forest is something I love and I love the captain too. To be honest I could never leave here" The girl looked back up with a smile. "I do it because it's for them and not me. This my real home and my real family!" Juan smiled as Allyene looked surprised that she said that. "And I'll protect this forest, because I follow my heart!" They were surprised at that statement. Leina giggled a bit. "That's what your friend Juan told me, and my captian always says, 'one can only count on one's self to determine their own future." Leina looked at with a smile as Juan smiled as well. Time after their fight, Leina, Juan, Nowa and Allyene were at the exit of the forest.

"Thank you kindly for the food and medicine. They'll be of much help to us." Leina said thanking Allyene.

"I wish you the best of luck, finding your freedom is tough." Allyene said with Nowa crying a bit. "Don't cry Nowa. You represent us in the Queen's Blade. Be you should be proud." Nowa only cryed more with a smile.

"Thank you captain! For everything!" She saidd with her smile on, bright with a joy.

"If we keep talking you won't make it to the capital. Good luck." Allyene turned around and walked back as Nowa ran to her to give her a hug.

"Captain! I'll never forget the times we spent together!" She said. Leina smiled as Juan did too. He saw that Allyene was sad aswell, the girl she found all those years ago was now leaving to the Queen's Blade.

"Come back safe and sound Nowa." Allyene smiled at her with the two of them departing. They were now ready to go, with Nanael coming down.

"Ah man!" She complained. "I never got to broadcast a fight! Hey! Why don't you guys fight right now?" She asked as Leina gave a look.

"No way! Nowa is way too strong for me."

"Our next fight will be in the capital at the Queen's Blade." Nowa said.

"Maybe so. We'll fight one day perhaps."

"Well I'm off." Nowa said grabbing her bag.

"Wait." Leina said as she looked at her. "You taught me something Nowa, that everyone lives their own lives. I think I can go on more easily now." Nowa smiled at this. "And another thing..."

"Yes?"

"Well it's been bothering from the start and I uh..." The wind blew as they revealed something Leina and Juan blushed at. Well Juan saw good enough at it and had a massive nosebleed falling back. "J-Juan! Are you okay?!" The nosebleeding rebel lefted up his arm shakingly and slowly as he gave a thumbs up. Leina only sweat dropped at this. The three departed as Nowa went her way and the other two their own. They smiled and began walking to Gainos once again.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The night of our hearts.

The day was still up as Leina and Juan had entered a strange place. They were told that this is one of the paths to Gainos. It was a swamp of some sort. "I hope we're going the right way." Leina said as she looked at what was around her. She couldn't see anything but Juan however, they were in a thick fog.

"Me too. This place looks more like hell than a swamp." Juan said as they kept walking. They kept walking through when they saw something. A lake of some sort, but it was a blood red color. "Whoa..."

"What is that?" She asked looking like she was about to faint. Juan scooped some up with his bare hand.

"It's hot..." He said examining it. He did a risk and drank it with Leina in a panic. "It's a hot spring."

"A hot spring? All the way out here?" Leina asked as she looked at it. She did need a bath after everything that has happened.

"We can bathe here for a while, I'll keep watch." He said as he sat on a rock with a gun in hand and sword in the other. Leina nodded as she walked around a large rock, taking off her armor. Juan heard the sounds of her going in water as she gave a sigh of relief.

"My, this is wonderful." She said loving the bath. Juan blushed at the thought of Leina being naked. "Juan, you told me that your family is dead. Why is that?" Juan remained silent at the thought. "Nevermind. If you don't want to remember it I won't force. I'm sorry." She said getting up and bowing to his back.

"Don't sweat it." He said waving a hand. Leina was done as Juan entered next. "Holy crap this feels awesome!" He said relaxing placing a hand on his right shoulder. He took about 4 minutes of bathing and walked back to Leina a she was checking out her sword.

"Oh your done." She said getting off the rock. "We should get going, shall we?"

"Yeah let's go." They went away leaving no trail. A couple of minutes later, Nanael and her friend Hachi.

"This is the swamp alright." Hachi said as they flew above.

"I have a great idea!" Nanael said as she flew above into the clouds.

"Nanael! Wait! You'll get shocked by lighting!"

"Don't worry! There's probably a slim chance of that happening!" The angel flew, but ironicly she was electrocuted. Nanael fell to the ground with a scream.

"I warned ya..." Hachi flew to her friend to help her out. "Nanael?" She tried to find her but she found no sign whatsoever. Juan felt something near by as he turned around to look. Nothing there.

"What's wrong?" Leina asked him.

"I thought I heard something or someone." He shrugged his shoulders as they kept walking. They began hearing someone scream.

"What was that?!" Leina ran towards the voice with Juan following her. There they found someone being drowned in mud like substance. Hands started forming around the figure as Juan grabbed his guns and fired at them. Leina threw the belt at her. "Grab it! Please hurry!" She said it the person did.

"I got it!" She said as Leina pulled her in. Juan grabbed her hand and placed her on the solid ground. She had wings on her back with a white dress. She was an angel like Nanael. "Thank you for saving me." She said taking a couple of breathers.

"That was close. I'm glad we weren't too late." Leina said at the angel. The angel looked up to reveal it was Hachi.

"Who are you?" She asked them.

"I'm Leina." She said normaly.

"And I'm Juan." He said placing his guns back. Hachi looked surprised by those names.

"Leina as in; Leina the Wondering Warrior?" She placed her hands together in excitement. "And you must be Juan the Renegade Swordsmen!" He liked that title.

"You wouldn't happen to know Nanael would you?" Leina asked her as Hachi nodded.

"I do. I'm her friend and we're sorry she caused you soo much trouble." She said bowing her head.

"Don't worry about it." Juan said.

"You don't have to say your sorry. I should since I wasn't strong enough." LEina said as HAchi only had her face of excitement.

"You really are the Wandering Warrior!" Hachi said with a cheer in her voice.

"Um can you please not call me Wandering Warrior?" She asked politely. "Nanael gave me that name. As for the Queen's Blade, I've never really been apart of it."

"What? That's a shame, cause I wish I was strong like you! If I was I could become the new queen."

"Your very kind unlike Nanael. It was nice to meet you." They walked away from Hachi.

"Becarful you two. It's nothing but swamp up ahead." Hachi warned them as Juan gave a hand in thanks.

"Thanks, we'll becareful." He said as they walked from her view. "We finally know what's up ahead."

"That's for sure." Leina was confident about their way of finding an exit. Back at the spring, Nanael was bathing her stress out.

"This is like a piece of paradise in hell." She said looking up in the sky. "That thing I saw though..."

"I told you guys you will like this. The Sea of Blood." A voice came from the other side. Nanael looked to see Melona, Menace and Airi all together at once. "You okay Airi?"

"It's just the water is alil to hot for me." She said not getting in.

"You're such a little girl." She gave out a giggle as the maid only turned her head. "Where's Mr. pervy cat?" She asked Menace.

"It's his day off today." Nanael kept thinking about staying in as she had a plan. After a couple of minutes, they stayed there talking.

"Seriously though, that one guy is very weird." Melona said as they all thought the same person.

"You shall not talk about my future king that way!" Menace said as she imagined Juan and her with a child of their own. "That man is sweet as his soul."

"His soul was mighty tasty." Airi said as she smirked. "Besides Melona I heard you have a rush on him." The pink girl only blushed.

"S-shut up! I don't have a crush on him!" She said as they only smirked. "Besides, I only wanted to take him away to see the look on Leina's face!"

"So you say." Airi says only smirking.

_"C'mon! Say something important! Something about the Swampwitch!"_ Her body was red as she felt her body heavy. "I feel... dizzy..." She fainted in the water as Hachi kept trying to find her.

"You got alot of nerve!" The voice came from infront of her. Hachi peeked to see the three that worked for the witch. "You're a big boobed bitch! You know that!"

"You shall not comment on my beautiful body!" Menace said with pride. "Show respect for the Kingdom of Amara!"

"No doubt, Menace has huge tits, but so are yours. Although they sag a bit." She said as Melona got angry. "It's no wonder he fell for Leina instead of you."

"What did you say to me?!" Melona was about to kill her. When they were about to fight, something floated up that looked like something. "What is that?!"

"Whatever it is, it's strange." Menace said with her back on the wall of the rock. Airi grabbed her weapon and poked it. It flipped showing the body of an angel. Nanael was in trouble.

"I think she's alive." Menace said looking at her.

"Her stomach is rumbling. Maybe this angel is hungry." Airi said.

"Why would an angel come down here?" Melona asked as she was waking up.

"Don't eat all the grapes..." Nanael said in her sleep. The angel woke up to see all three of them above her. She freaked out as she backed up against the wall.

"Calm down already. What's angel like you doing in a place like this?" Melona asked her. Hachi began sneaking passed them.

"She probably wants to become my servant." Menace said looking at her.

"Or she just wanted to feel the spring." Airi said making that more sense. Nanael got up facing them.

"Nope! I'm on a mission to spy on the Swamp witch." There goes the stealth. Hachi only faced palmed as she shook her head. The three began to laugh.

"Wow, who knew angels were so stupid." Melona laughed.

"She might have though we were stupid and talked about the plans." Airi said laughing with her. Nanael smirked about her thoughts,

_"Crap! I messed up big! Thank goodness Hachi ain't here..."_ She heard her name being called as she saw Hachi with a look._ "Well I'm sunk..."_

"What are you gonna do now?" Melona asked with a grin.

"Well would guys care to give me a hint?" She said with her only option on. They began to think it over with one another.

"We will if you become my servant."

"Sorry, no can do."

"You think your too good for the Kingdom of Amara?"

"Oh shut up Menace!" Melona said getting a bit of annoyed. "Besides if we tell her about our plans then what do we get?"

"Actually I do have something to give you." Nanael said with no doubt. "If you tell me anything about the swamp witch then I'll reward you something."

"Reward us with what?" They said in unison. Hachi kept watching about what was happening.

"I might tell you where Leina the Wandering Warrior is..." She said turning around. "Isn't that what you three would like?"

"Leina here?" Melona was surprised.

"If that servent is here then that means..." Menace smiled at the thought.

"That Juan is also here too!" Airi smirked at sucking his soul out. It was tasty in her thought.

_"They're completely falling for it! Who's the idiot now?"_ She turned around to face them.

"We'll tell you then..." Melona said with a serious look. "But if you don't tell us what we want then you'll be sorry!"

"You've got yourselves a deal!" Nanael said in cheer. Hachi only looked at her with disbelief.

"I can't believe it..." She said as they placed their clothes on. They gave her the info she needed. The Swamp witch wanted the Queen's Blade gone, it their mission with no other reason. Not much info though. Airi told her of her job the Swamp Witch gave her she kept writing them down. "This is unbelievable..." Hachi said sighing. "This isn't anything new..." Menace told Nanael about her job. She wanted to bring back her kingdom, her one and only goal in her new life.

"We've told you everything." Menace said walking up to her.

"Now you tell us." Airi wanted it now.

"Tell us now where Leina is." Melona wanted it more badly. Nanael only gave them false directions, thinking it would work. They began thinking if it was true. Airi began running along ahead of them with a smirk.

"Hey wait up!" Melona said running to catch up.

"You cannot have my future husband or my servent!" Menace said catching up to them. Somewhere on the outside of the swamp, Juan had sneezied.

"Juan are you sure your okay?" Leina asked as they walked down a road. "That's the 8th time you sneezed."

"Don't know..." He snorted up. "I guess I'm catching a cold..." He slid his index finger under his nose back and forth. Back in the sky, Nanael and Hachi were flying back up to heaven.

"I didn't know that you knew Leina was there." Hachi said.

"Wait! You mean she was really there?" Nanael asked her friend. Hachi nodded. "I wonder what trouble she's in now. I can imagine her getting beat up by them." She had a picture of Leina bruised and cut with Juan tied up and getting raped with dying to it by Melona and Airi. "She may not survive..." She said looking down but chuckling now.

"Arn't you worried about them?"

"Worried? You're kidding." She said laughing. "Why would an angel worry about the fate of a mortal? I couldn't care less."

"Your right. She's just a girl." They began to laugh. "You did all that to get her in a match, and she says she dosen't want to be apart of it." They only laughed more. "Seriously, humans have to stop being so independent and do what we tell them to do." She said as only Nanael looked down with a face of worry. "No matter what they'll always be in the palms of our hands. Right?" The angel only stopped and started flying back. "Where are you going?"

"I have to do something!" Nanael rushed back with Hachi smiling at her friend. Back in the swamp, Melona, Menace and Airi were searching for Leina. If she was here then Juan too. Airi found someone who had a female figure. They rushed only to see Nanael.

"You again?" Melona asked raising an eye brow. "I thought we were done with you."

"Not yet! I forgot one other thing!" She got in a stance. "If you those two than you have to go through me!" She said seriously.

"Sorry but it's too late to be loyal!"

"Duh! You already given them up to us." Nanael only smirked.

"Yeah right! Like I would make a deal with you creeps!" She said as they only examined her. They charged in with Menace throwing a silk rope at her but she dodged it. Melona came about to strike but she missed. "Prepare to face the Angel of Light, Nanael!" She made a energy that pushed them back. Above her was a sword that was floating above her head. Airi summoned more of her spirits but Nanael sliced them with no problem.

"Royal headbutt!" Menace came down from a jump charging at Nanael. She flew to her as she gave a good slug to her face. Melona tried to grab her with a part of her body but kept missing. Nanael got on her blade and started to give Melona her Holy Dive kick. She blocked it with her body, but the angel started spinning. Melona's body started becoming chuncks as a tornado appeared. It stopped with Nanael smiling.

"Now they know! I'm pretty awesome!" She said as she smiled, looking at the clouds. Back in the Head Angels throne, Nanael gave them her report.

"Everything you gave us is something we know Nanael." She said still keeping her smiles. "Not only that you also made a deal with demons."

"Yeah but..."

"No excuses." The angel looked down. "I should send you to Hades for this Nanael," She was scared out of her mind. "But I'm going send you down to earth to join Leina the Wandering Warrior and Juan the Renegade Swordsmen in their quest."

"What?! On the Surface?! Following Leina and Juan? But why?" She asked.

"Take in mind that you should be casted down to Hades, but Hachi did her best to change my mind." The angel smiled at her friend. "You should be thankful for this. Besides this will be your apology to Leina, and you stand their side without your powers." She brought up a glass bottle. "Take this. It will lend a hand in your time of need."

"What is it? Nanael asked as it appeared in her hands already.

"It is holymilk. It's a very sacred drink, please keep in mind that you will try not to spill it."

"Really? That's a bit tough."

"If the bottle is run out then you will be instantly banished to Hades." She said as Nanael shook a bit.

"Isn't that great Nanael? Good luck!" Hachi pushed her into a hole of the clouds. "She only has to fly..." In a small short forest, Leina and Juan were walking to the next village. They began hearing something.

"What's that?" Juan asked looking around him.

"Somebody catch it! Please!" They looked up to see Nanael about to crash into them. Dust and dirt surrounded them.

"Ow! What's going on around here?!" Leina asked gaining back her vision. SHe saw Nanael on top of Juan with their lips together as they shared an accident kiss. Nanael blushed looked to see her bottle. "What is this stuff?"

"Gross... I don't want to know what it is..." Juan said getting up not knowing about the kiss. It looked like something that came out of a mans manhood. He wiped some off his clothes as they looked at who crashed into them.

"Ahh man! More then half of it is gone already!" She said looking at it in panic. "What am I gonna do?!"

"Oh well if isn't Nanael... Why dose this not surprise me?" Leina said looking at her. "Do you have something against me?"

"No of course not! I just wanna drink my holy milk!" She gave a cry that this would be tough.

"Can someone give me a wipe... Please?" Juan said looking disgusted.

CHAPTER END


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The blacksmith and a new little brother.

A night was dark as every night. The town was lit with the moon shining off of it, everybody was asleep, all except two people. In the black smiths shop was the soud of a hammer hitting metal every second. A young boy watched the female weapons smith making a sword with blood and sweat. After some time, the sword was now complete with the metal shining. "It's done!" She said with pride. Somewhere else, a young girl was fighting another girl. The young one wielded a giant steel battle axe. The young girl one, but the other fainted after her defeat. In the town at day, a boy at the age of 6 or 7 was laying his head on the counter. "I hope she's okay." He said as he got worried about his mother. He remembered she said that she would be home from her delieveries soon. "Mommy..."

"My, aren't you a spoiled little boy." A woman said looking at some axes. She turned around to reveal her face as Echidna. The young boy saw her pet snake around her bottom part, covering her womanhood. The snake scared the boy as he flinched back. Echidna made eye to eye contect with him. "I'm hoping if you seen a girl named Leina, or a man named Juan perhaps?" She asked him. The boy only looked confused as he didn't know anyone by that name.

The day was warm as Juan, Leina and Nanael went up the mountain trail. They hiked for sometime with the angel tired. "Hurry up Nanael!" Leina said as the angel flew slowly.

"Can't we take a break? I'm so sick of these mountains." She asked her as she shook her head.

"We can't. I want to get to Vosk as soon as possible." Leina unsheathed her sword as it was all chipped up.

"From what we heard, a famous Blacksmith named Cattleya lives there." Juan took out his gun.

"I was hoping she would fix my sword." Leina looked at it.

"What a drag, I guess it sucks to be you." The angel said as she pulled a nerve on Leina. The female warrior grabbed the bottle of holy milk as she poured alot of it out. "What are you doing?!" Nanael stopped her but she fell. Juan went to her side as he gave her a hand.

"Your following us remember?" Leina said as she walked away. "No more smart ass remarks!"

"That was sorta cold..." Juan said quietly as he picked up Nanael.

"It's not like I'm following you guys for my enjoyment!" Nanael said as she looked at her bottle. "Oh no! There's only a small amount left!" The angel threw a fit. "Not fair!"

"Yeah what a drag. It sucks to be you." Leina said still walking as Juan only sighed.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME CRAZY!" The two started to argue as Juan tryed to stop them. The two started wrestling eachother with Juan getting pulled in. They continued wrestling as Juan finally got them to break, but still argued. They didn't pay attention that his hands we're on their breast. The renegade only blushed red at this but tryed break them up.

"You are such a child!" Leina said as she tryed to grab Nanael.

"Child?! What's so wrong with taking a break!" The two had a fire between them, with a guy touching them. A woman with a bag of weapon walked to see them. She payed attention to the sword she saw, she had a look of surprise. "I hate you!"

"What're you gonna do?!" They continued to argue.

"Can... you guys... forgive and forget? Please?" He said struggling. The woman walked up to them.

"Excuse me?" She said getting their attention. "My name is Cattleya, I'm a weapon smith." She said as they got a good look at her. She was woman that looked no more than her 20's. Her hair was black in a ponytail, she wore a pair of round glasses. One thing that was revealing was she only wore an apron, nothing else. Another thing they notice was her giant breast.

"Oh wow..." Leina and Nanael said in unison. Juan blushed red as he saw them.

"Sweet zombie Jesus..." He said as they got up. Back in the shop, Echidna was still talking to the boy as she sat on the counter with her legs spread. The boy tried hard not to look, as he only made his eyes go right to left.

"You're telling me they haven't been here yet?" She asked the boy nodded. Echidna jumped off the counter to look at the weapons. "Looks like I'll have to wait for them." It was quiet for a sec as a girl slammed the bottom part of her axe to the ground.

"I'm looking for Cattelaya! Is this her place?" She asked. The girl revealed to be Ymir

"Yes it is." He said with a nod. The young girl smirked and looked at the weapons.

"Than you must be Cattleya." She said. "You're shop look well kept but your weapons are so low quality." Ymir looked at the weapons with a smirk."These weapons are really amature like, and worst of it all; None of them have any character!" The boy was just confused. "And look at you! You don't look like a weapons smith too me." The girl had a confidence that she could beat him without luck. "You better bulk up if you want to be a great weapons smith." She said with the boy looking at his arms. He was only 6, he can't get muscle's like a snap. Echidna started to laugh as they looked at her. "What's so funny?" She asked her.

"You're fiesty, in a charming yet annoying kind of way." She said as her breast jiggled a bit. Ymir looked at her breast as they were flat as a pancake. "But I have serious doubt about your intelligence."

"What did you say?!" She asked her as Echidna went up to the counter. She pulled in the young boy into her left breast as he blushed.

"How on earth can you mistake this young boy for Cattleya?" She asked her. "You must be a stupid girl, as you're also the princess of the Drawvn race." Ymir only pointed her axe at her.

"So you're Cattleya!"

"You must love being wrong." She said as she smiled.

"Shut up!" She held the axe tighter with an aura of battle. She looked down to see the snake she wore between her legs. "H-hey... What's that?" She asked as a shiver went down her spine. It started to move abit on its own.

"Is something wrong with my underwear?" The snake started moving as it was about to bite her.

"A snake! I hate snakes!" She said as she turned around not wanting to see. "Just seeing them makes my stomach turn. They're slimy, disgusting plus scary..." Echidna's pet snake started slithering up Ymir's body as it got close to her. It went as close that the snake saw it slef in Ymir's eye reflection. "I hate snakes!" She said as she ran. The pet snake fell to the ground as it slithered back up to Echidna. Both her and the boy laughed.

"I'm back Rana." A woman came by to reveal it was Cattleya. "Has anything happen?"

"Mommy!" The boy got up from the seat he sat on. Two other people came in as it was Leina and Juan. They both looked at Echidna who only smiled.

"It's been a long time you two." She said as she smiled at them. Juan blushed at her thinking about the other night.

_"Yeah right. Not that long..."_ He said in his mind. Echidna saw the blush as she gave out a bit of a giggle.

"It's you..." Leina said thinking back in the other town. Later that night, everyone was at dinner.

"Should of known you belonged to the Vance family." Cattleya said examining the sword. She smiled as she looked at it. "You see my husband, Owen made this blade for Lady Maria." She said as Leina looked in surprise.

"My father wanted it made?" She asked as she was in surprise about it. "I only know that it belonged to my mother." She said thinking about it.

"Well it looks like a master dosen't chooses it's master afterall." Echidna said before drinking out of her mug. "It's very badly damaged. You need to learn how to maintain your weapons." She said as she laughed abit. Leina gave a small blush of embrassement.

"And you. Juan was it?" Cattleya asked him as he nodded. The weapons smith pulled out one of his bullets. "As you can see, I can't make any of these. I'm very sorry." She said as Juan shurgged.

"I guess I'll have to do sword training." He said as Cattleya brought out the sword.

"That's another thing." She said as she unsheathed it. "This sword is amazing." The sword was a total of 3 feet long (**In** **Chapter 2 I messed up as it was 4 inches... Yeah...)** with strange shine. "You see this sword it made of strange material, I don't even know where it was made." She said as she examined it. "It's like it was created between the Heavens and the Inferno, a sword of Duck and Dawn."

"Wow." Juan said as he looked at his sword.

"I have no clue what abilities this blade holds, the skull on the string looks like it represents something." She said as she sheathed the blade. She gave it back to Juan a long with her bullet. "You won't know until something happens."

"Got it." He said as he nodded. Everyone began eating at the table. Rana had finished his dinner as he had a spot.

"Let me get that for you." Cattleya said to her son as they smiled. Echidna smiled at this.

"I've only heard the rumors, but..." She looked at the two. "To think that Cattleya the Giant Slayer became a humble mother and a weapons smith."

"You're right." She said looking down with her eyes closed. "There was a time they called me that." She said as Leina and Juan were surprised.

"Giant Slayer?" Leina asked as Juan looked at her with a spoon in his mouth.

"Everyone on this land has known of Cattleya." She said as everyone pictured her battling an demon the size of a two story building. "The same one who wields a massive sword with ease. There is stories that she teamed up with Owen the Dragon Smighter." Everyones looks were shocked.

"It was strange when I think about it." She said as she thought about it. "It's like we were made for each other." She said with a smile. "We both retired and open up a weapons shop, we were then blessed with a healthy child. Now our shop is going up." Leina smiled.

"What a wonderful story." Leina said as she smiled at the thought. "Two people fighting for eachother then falling in love."

"Sounds like something you hear in a story book." Juan said as he smiled. "Romance, you can't live without it." They both nodded.

"Maybe you will too share the same thing I did Leina." She smiled at her. The only laughed as Echidna looked at Juan. They all turned in the night as all of them went to bed. Everyone was in their sleeping clothes. Leina wore what looked like to be a long shirt that covered her body. Echidna only wore her armor to sleep.

"So what do you think of Cattleya?" She asked Leina.

"She's an amazing person." She said thinking about her. "She has a home a child and a buisness. She seems very happy." Echidna only looked at her drink.

"You are so deluded." She said as Leina was confused. "Cattleya will never forgive herself. For her lack." Leina was still confused. "Two years ago, Owen dissapeared."

"Dissapeared?" Leina asked as Echidna asked.

"Yes." She said as she took a sip. "No one knows where he went. Maybe he was eaten by a monster, or he's with another women." Leina was shocked to hear such things. "She has choices with a catch." She said as Leina listened. Outside the door was Juan as he listened too. He was wearing a pair of of gray pajama shorts with a black muscle shirt on. "If Cattleya goes to search for him, than she'll put her sons safety at risk."

_"Damn..."_ Juan thought in his mind. No way she would do that.

"If she remarries, than she'll never forgive herself on giving up on Owen." Both of them looked down in disbelief. "You don't have to envy her however. You can do whatever you want."

"What do you mean? Everyday of my life I faced hardship!" Leina said sounding like an argument. Juans eyes widen as his fist clenched.

"Hardship? Listen sweety I don't think you know what that even means."

"Yes I do!" Leina stomped her foot down. "I've put my life on the line! I know what it's like to survive!" She said, Echidna only laughed.

"Yes, but isn't hardship part of being alive?" She asked as Leina thought. The door open with Juan and his head down. "Juan?"

"Are you okay?" She asked. Juan only stood there.

"You wanna know hardship Leina?" She looked at him in confusion. "Wanna know, what it REALLY is like to put your life on the line?" Leina took a step back from him. The guy only turned with his hands in his pockets. "Come talk to me in 15 years!" He said as he slammed the door walking down the hall fast. His footsteps were heard as they also heard the front door opening and closing. Nanael came by to see Juan coming out.

"Juan?" She tried to get his attention but she didn't. She only saw one thing coming from him, and they were tears. She thought what she saw was an illusion, but wasn't. The angel tried to forget about it, but couldn't for some reason. Later that night, Juan leaned on a rock near the house. He only watched the stars as he thought about his past.

"Hardship huh?" He asked as he only punched the ground. "Like she knows anything." The young man only looked at the stars as he felt someone was behind him. He felt a finger as he turned around to see Rana. "Rana? What are you doing here out this late?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep that good." He said as Rana sat down near the guy. "Why are you out here Juan?" He asked as Juan only looked at the stars with his back on the rock.

"I was just thinking about some stuff." He said as Rana looked down.

"Juan, I'm worried about my father." Rana said as he hugged his knees. "I know he's alive, I can feel it." He said as Juan patted him on the head.

"That's good. Your father was called the Dragon Smighter. No way he can die easily." He said as he smiled. "Listen Rana, your mother has some choices, but their are risk to it." Rana looked at him in confusion. "Your mother is a good woman, kind, gentle and strong. You're a blessed child to have a mother like that Rana."

"I know. I love my mother so much, I wish my father would comeback."

"Well until that day, you'll have to take care of your mom." He smiled. "I remember that everytime my dad went somewhere for a day or two, I would promise him to keep my mother safe." He smiled at the thought. He as a child would have a toy sword with him. "I wish they were still with me though..."

"What do you mean?" Rana asked as he saw him cry a bit. "Juan, you're crying."

"Sorry..." He said wiping them off. "They passed away when I was very young. I was lonely in this world, I felt hopeless like I couldn't do anything."

"That's how I feel now." Rana said as he looked at the stars with him. "I want to help mommy, but I think I'm too weak." He said as he looked at his arms.

"Rana, strength dosen't count on muscle, it counts on your heart." He said as Rana looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Rana asked him. The older male looked at him with a smirk.

"Your heart is the strongest weapon of all. That's what I did." Juan smiled at him. "I listen to it, thanks to that I never lost hope."

"Really?" The young boy placed his hand on his chest. He thought about finding his father, so they can all be a family.

"Listen Rana, even you are far away from your dad, dosen't mean your apart." He placed his finger on Ranas heart. "A piece of your dad is right here, as well as your mother, Leina and me." He smiled as they both smiled.

"Thank you Juan."

"No problem, and Rana."

"Yeah?"

"Call me Bro. Okay?" Rana was confused. Bro was like brother, that's what it meant.

"But we're not related." He said as Juan only rubbed his hair messing it up. He laughed while he did.

"It dosen't matter if were not related by blood, it matters that we're related by soul. Rana, you and I are soul brothers." He smiled as so did Rana. Both of them smiled as Rana leaned in on Juan as Juan held on to him. The two looked actually like brothers. Rana was back in bed, sleeping with a smile. The morning came by with Echidna waking up before them.

"It's not that much we get to see eachother you know?" She said as she undressed Leina. The girl stopped however, dawn was approaching. "Oh well, I guess I'll have my fun someother time." She walked out to see Juan sleeping outside. The elf walked up to him as she smiled. "My, even when your sleeping I can't resist you." She gave him a kiss with tounge as he slept, he felt a blush as he slept. "I'll see you later, cowboy." She said as she kissed him again. Juan woke up to see her. "Oh your up." She said as she smiled like a succubus.

"Echidna?" He blushed as he saw her breast near his face. The two kissed again as they stopped.

"I hope we do it again." The elf walked away with Juan blushing about it. How many times have they kissed? Juan went back inside to see Nanael taking his bed, he sighed. He only went to lay on the bed that was open. Sharing a bed with a girl is something he never did. Anyway, the Morning came by with Cattleya coming by. She grabbed her broom as she started sweeping the ground for the shop. Coming by was Ymir, the Steel Princess.

"So you must be the Real Cattleya!" Ymir said as Cattleya stopped and bowed.

"Yes that's me." She said with her politle and gental smile. "The shop is not open but if this is an emergency I'll be happy then to help yo-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She interrupted her as she pointed her axe at gentle mother. "I'm Ymir the Steel Princess! I'm here to challenge you as a rival and buisness making!" She said with a battle aura. "A shop like yours deserves to be smashed!" She said, but Cattleya just kept her cool.

"I see," She said still with her smile on. "You're from the steel mountains." She hit the bullseye at that. "I'm sorry princess. My stores motto is "Quality weapon at a affordable prices."' Now that was an awesome motto. Getting some weapons at like 20 gold coins or 30 bucks. "I know my weapons can never compare to your steel mountain weapons."

"Well duh!" She said all cocky like. "There's no denying it. Our weapons are the made to the finest and perfect! No one can ever go above our master pieces." She said making her forget the reason of why she came back. The young girl remembered again and stood her guard. "But I came here to fight! Nothing else!" Ymir said as Cattleya walked up to her. She started feeling the axe as she felt the material that it was used for.

"What a wonderful battle axe." She said rubbing her cheek on it. "How educational to see one right in front. It's an amazing moment to see a steel weapon." Cattleya said as Ymir was happy to hear something like that. Ymir started talking to her about everything they did to make it amazing. She got off topic again, she must have that symptom where to talk about something but if someone complements you, you'll forget. Ymir remembered and became angry.

"You keep trying to fool me with your pretty words!" Ymir jumped back as she pointed her axe at her. "I came her to fight you! Talking won't do you any good!" Rana woke up in time to see it all happening. He went to the guest room as they were still asleep.

"Leina! Juan!" He said their names as they got up. "Mom's being attacked! Please help!"

"Oh no! Cattleya!" Leina got out of bed immedietly.

"Damn it!" So did Juan as he actually jumped out of bed. They both stood, but Leina didn't expect something. The warrior was fully naked as she ducked down hiding herself.

"Shut the door!" She said blushing. Both Juan and Rana only blushed bright red. At the same time, they both had a nosebleed. Back outside, Ymir was attacking with all her might. Cattleya was not as she only blocked all her attacks with a spear. Ymir got a hit by cutting a piece of clothing. They both got their feet looking at eachother.

"Why won't you fight?!" Ymir asked pointing a finger at her.

"Please! Understand I'm a weapons smith." She said covering herself on her right breast. "It's not my desire to defeat anyone." Ymir only became pissed at her.

"That's too bad! I'll only fight because it's what I do!" She charged in at her as Rana grabbed Leina and Juans arms.

"Guys please!" The boy started to shake. "Please help my mother or she's gonna die!" The both nodded as Juan went upstairs to grab his stuff. Thankfully Nanael was still asleep as he tip-toed out with his stuff. Leina was in the smithing room as she saw her sword not fixed yet. She tried to find a weapon, but none of them looked good enough for the fight. She found one as it was huge. Leina grabbed it as she dragged it across the floor. Cattleya was now weaponless as she was vulnerable.

"Mommy!" Rana called out as he hugged his mother. She told him to go back inside but he shook his head. "No! I'm staying by your side!"

"I'm not gonna show mercy just because you have a kid! Pick up a weapon!" Ymir said but Cattleya only stood there holding her child. She thought about about long and hard, if she enters the Queen's Blade then she could find Owen. Ymir only charged in as she held onto her axe.

"Rana! Cattleya!" Juan ran to their side. It felt like it was all in slow motion, the world was black as he only saw Ymir about to attack his little bro and Cattleya._ "No one will die! I have to save them!"_ He said as he grabbed his pistol. _"I won't make it in time! C'mon!"_ He made an aura come out of the guitar case. The sword he had flew open as it came to his hand. At the chance, Juan streched his arm as the gun glew bright. The pistol now became that of a Shotgun Model 1887! He fired as it hit the axe throwing the Steel Princess off balance.

"What the hell?!" Ymir looked at what got her. Juan slid on his feet as he hit the axe with his sword. The whole sword shined as it was may different from before. The grip of the sword was gray as ash as the handle was the same but it had something on it. On the handle was an angel and demon grabbing the sword as like they were clmibing to the top. The blade became a bit stronger as it looked like it it was of steel or silver, the blade shined bright in the sun. Another thing was the skull, it looked alot more scary. The skull had an angry look on it's face with the jaw missing, it only had a demon wing and angel wing on it. The string on it was now a long chain that nearly touched the floor. He hit the axe as Ymir stepped back, seeing the blade at what it was. "What... What kind of sword is that?"

"Hell if I know." Juan said with his guard up. Out of the shop came out Leina, as she held onto some weapon as she dragged it across the floor. With enough strength, she threw it with all her might as the weapons smith grabbed it with one hand. "You know what you have to do Cattleya." Juan said as he sheathed the sword. The renegade walked away as he leaned on the wall._ "This world is full of people. They all follow a road they choose, that road is made of our hearts..."_ Cattleya only thought about it as she looked at her son.

"Mom please fight." Rana said shocking his mother. "Listen, as long as I'm with you I don't have anything to fear." Rana said as he looked at his mother. "Please mom... Defeat her so you can make dad proud." Cattleya only thought about it, as she smiled. The mother raised the giant blade as she pointed it at Ymir. The retired giant slayer gave off a red aura of battle, making the wrappings of the blade come off. It revealed to be the massive sword that she wielded back then.

"I, Cattleya the Weapons Smith, accpet your challenge!" She said with Ymir giving a smirk.

"Finally! Time to get serious!" She said as she stood her guard. "This is goning to be one hell of a fight!" She said with Nanael finally waking up.

"What's with all the noise?" She said giving a yawn. The angels eyes widen as she saw what was going on. "Oh man this is finally my chance!" She said summoning a barrier, as the orbs in the sky showed images. "These fighters who seek to enter the Queen's Blade! May this be shown through out Earth and Above! The gate of testing shall be open!" Everyone in the contienent dropped what they were doing to see. "On this side we have Ymir the Steel Princess, on the other is the Weapons Smith, Cattleya!"

"A Queen's Blade match? Now this is gonna make it interesting!" Ymir said as steam came out of her steel gauntlet. The young girl charged in with her axe in hand.

_"Owen... I hope you're watching! This is for me and Rana!"_ Cattleya charging in as the weapons collide. It was like a knife going through the spaces of a fork. The aura around her pushed off Ymir as she flew. On the ground was a gaping hole in the ground, made by Cattelya.

"Amazing!" Leina said as she was excited to see something like that. Juan only gave a whistle sound sense like Sonic the Hedgehog. He smiled as he looked at Cattleya. She found her choice, her own road. Ymir landed on the ground as she only got back up.

"Why you! This is far from over!" She said as the Steel Princess only raised her axe. However, a blade of the axe fell with the girl weeping.

"And the match goes to; The Weapons Smith, Cattleya!" The fight ended as they stopped. At some time, Cattleya was talking about Ymirs peoples law.

"Do you promise to never do this again?" Cattleya asked as Ymir only nodded. She agreed to it as the mother smiled. "Good. I was about to make some breakfest, would you like to join us?"

"Sure why not?" Ymir said as they both went in the store together.

"Good. Are you a picky eater Ymir? You're still a growing girl. So you must eat to get the nutrients in your body." Cattleya said as Ymir only sighed.

"I know I'm small but I'm older than you. It's a Dwarf thing." She said as everyone went inside.

"EEHHHH?!" Everyone was shocked to hear it. It took them 5 seconds to think about it. After breakfest everyone was outside with Cattleya giving Leina her sword back.

"Everything is completely new. It's better than before." Cattleya said as Leina smiled. "I can feel a bit of my husbands spirit when making it. Please take good care of it."

"Yes. I will." Leina said as she sheathed the blade. "Thank you very much Cattleya."

"And this is for you miss angel." Cattleya held up a bag of something. "You see, the other villagers said you needed milk." Nanael took it and started pouring it.

"So what is it? Banana? Coffee? Chocolate?" She said as she poured. Nanael only look to see what it was. Juan thought of chocolate milk, greatest drink ever!

"No. This is the regular kind." She said as Nanael began to chuckle a bit. She then began to laugh of victory.

"Thank you so much!" Nanael said as they only smiled at her. Nanael was happy since she thought she wouldn't get in trouble. After some hours of walking, they were back on the trail to Gainos. They walked until both Leina and Juan saw someone they both knew. They started running up to three people. All three turned around to see who it was running up to them. It was than they saw who it was.

"Risty!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reunion of friends...

A day was warm with a group of three people. Risty was with the travellers, Tomoe and her friend Shizuka. "Look's like will be able to get to the Capital after all Lady Tomoe."

"Thank to Risty we'll be there in no time." Tomoe said with hope in her voice. Risty was following behind on them, looking at the money she was given by them. The bandit beauty thought about on what kind of money it was. She wasn't sure if it was, she only shrugged her shoulders.

**"Risty!"** Two voices called her name in unison behind her. They turned around to see Leina, Nanael and Juan. She was surprised to see them again after a long time. "I finally caught up to you!" She had a smile on her face. Next thing she did was toss a coin at her, with Risty catching it. Risty examined it, thinking it looked familiar. "It's the same one you gave to me!"

"I see." She only placed it in her pocket. "You gave it too me, so thanks." She said as Risty walked away. "Now go home kid." Confused at this, Leina only told her to wait yet she didn't.

"Listen!" Leina said running up to her. "If you weren't there, I would have perished!" Leina caught up to Risty stopping her. "I would have died without knowing anything at all! Without you or Juan!" The banit only let out a chuckle.

"Of all the things to say..." She closed her eyes with a smirk. "Is this why you wanted to track me down?" Risty asked as Leina looked serious.

"I wanted to give proper thanks...But also..." She gripped her sword tight and withdrew it. "There's something else!" Leina began pointing the blade at Risty.

"A fight? What's the reason?" Risty looked at her with venom in her mouth.

"Is the Queen's Blade reason enough!?" She asked her with everyone in shock. Nanael only smiled with an evil chuckle.

"SO she finally decides to fight in the Queen's Blade!" She smiled. She finally got her shot. Juan was afraid of this fight. Risty withdrew her mace and shield as Leina was ready. Risty only gave one swing at Leina as she slammed into the rock. It shattered to pieces on impact. Leina got up with many bruises on her body with Risty pointing the mace at her.

"Come on... I thought you were fighting for the Queen's Blade..." She said with Nanael flying over them. Without a moment to spare, she quickly started the match with Risty about to give the final strike. Leina saw the dice roll, but took the risk. Tomoe saw how it was gonna end, as she was going to stop it, yet something held Risty back. Juan was holding onto Risty like hugging her from behind. "Juan?" She began to blush a bit.

"Stop Risty..." Juan said looking at her. He removed his arms from her waist and breast as she looked back at him. "We know who wins this fight..." Leina only looked at him.

"Why are you stopping us?!" Leina questioned him as Risty just shook her head in dissapointment.

"This how you fight for the Queen's Blade?" Risty asked her with anger. "Wake up kid!"

"No!" Leina said to her making an argument. "I can do this! I'm ready!"

"Right..." Risty gave out a 'bitch please' tone. "You got your ass handed to you in a prize fight..." She looked at her with a smirk. "And a monster took control of you. You maybe ready for something but this isn't it." She only mocked her. "You might better as a home maker." Leina looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I believe there is truth on what Risty is saying." Tomoe said placing Leina in shock of her answer. "The Queen's Blade is not for those who haven't mastered their abilities." In the air, Nanael had than declared the winner of the match. Within a distance, a clapping was heard, making it Echidna doing it.

"Good timing..." Risty said as she placed her mace on the sash. "Why don't you take her home?"

"Afraid I can't do that." She said being honest. "There's many more options for this entertainment."

"Isn't your job?"

"My how blunt." Echidna said. "She came all this way just to see you. You should be more thankful." Risty only looked at her.

"Be a good dog for once and do your job." The both of them got in each others faces.

"If I recall..." Echidna was near her face. "You're in no position to give me orders..." Risty began digging out of her pocket. She flicked a gold coin as he as Echidna caught it between her fingers.

"Keep it... For your troubles..." Risty had a grin on her face. Nanael once again became happy.

"Alright! Round 2!" She said happily. "I don't know what I did but it's awesome!" She began introducing them. "On this side is Echidna!" The orbs monitered them. "On the other is Risty!" Juan, Leina, Tomoe and Shizuka watch the fight about to happen.

"They really want to kill eachother..." Tomoe said looking at them. "Even Leina knows..." She took a sight at her. She than began to notice Juan with eyes widen at the sight. His fist began to shake, knees were wabbling. "Juan..."

"This is going to be interesting..." Shizuka said smiling. Risty charged in with Echidna only blocking the strike. Both fighters had amazing speed, with blood lust on the field. Leina examined with a surprised.

"This..." She was speechless. "Is the Queen's Blade...?" She saw everyhing that happen. She looked at Juan who's pupils were small, frighten...

"No..." He said quietly. He started hearing people's screams from his head as he saw bloodgoing on the ground. He remembered his childhood, the day he saw his parents brutally murdered by that man. "Stop..." He said quietly again. Echidna collided with Risty as they confronted one another.

"If Leina competes in the Queen's Blade, she'll die!" Risty said making Leina go in shock.

"You don't know much about her..." Echidna said calmly. "No matter what you say, she'll never give up!" Risty pushed her back far.

"You should of made her understand!" Risty looked at her in anger.

"I want to see how strong she gets..." Echidna only looked at her. "It's not my job to be her mentor..." Risty had now gotten pissed as she charged in at her.

"The Queen's Blade...!" She swung the mace at her. "Isn't a game!" Echidna dodged her attack as she started being swirled up in gold energy! She was like a dart, attacking Risty with a smoke cloud covering her. They stopped the match, making Nanael confused. "I'll give you three days..." Risty said looking at her. "But that's all I'm giving you. The Capital isn't far from here." Risty walked away from all of them. "Even if it's a giant waste of time... I'm giving you one more chance..." They parted way yet again.

Later that night, everyone was in a town near them. They stayed in a hotel for the night stay. "Oh boy. Things get alot more interesting when we get to the capital..." Shizuka said eating an apple. Juan came out of the bathroom, well washed only wearing pants with no shirt on. Shizuka, along with Tomoe got a good look at his torso. Cut, bruises and a locket he wore. Tomoe blushed, yet Shizuka whistled at it.

"That's a no shit right there." Juan said putting his feet on the table leaning back on the chair. "So...What now?" Juan asked as he grabbed a green apple from the bowl.

"Why don't we go sight seeing?" Shizuka gave them a thought. Leina was still looking down, in sadness. _"Guess she's not in the mood."_ Shizuka thought as she took a bite out of the apple.

"Well I had a good day!" Nanael said as she was very happy. "I still can't believe I managed to hold two fight in one day!" She said cheerfully. The angel started having a conversation by herself as she thought of her talking to her boss.

"This angel is annoying..." Shizuka said as Tomoe agreed. "Who wants some apples?" She asked with Nanael still imagining. "Who want's grapes?" Shizuka again asked as Nanael was the first person to answer. Later on, Nanael was asleep.

"Sleeping powder?" Juan asked as she nodded.

"Yup. I guess it works on angels too." She walked away from Nanaels sleeping body. Tomoe looked at Leina as she was still down in the dumps. Juan grabbed Nanael and placed her on the bed, covering her up. He walked out to take his seat again.

"I'm sorry Leina." She apologized. "I overstepped my boundaries." Leina had no respond. Tomoe took off Leina's armor, as Juan blushed to turn his body and head away. Tomoe looked amazed from the medicine Leina used on the bruises. "This medicine is incredible." Tomoe said.

"Everyone..." Leina said out loud. Getting their attention. "Everyone has a goal but me!" Leina said with Juan looking at her not blushing. "Risty must win to save those children... Noah... Cattleya..." She remembered all the things they had in mind. "They all carry a huge goal on them... And you two came from a distant land..." She made the point. "For a greater good... And you... Juan..." Juan got up to stand. "You have a goal to avenge your family..." He started walking to her slowly. "But me... I don't have one..." Juan was near her.

"Listen Leina..." Juan said as she didn't look at him. "Everyone has a goal! No matter if it's to be the best or to protect those around you!" Tomoe looked at Juan. "Even if that goal is small like an atom, it dosen't matter. A goal is a goal and everyone wants to complete it!"

"He tells the truth you know." Tomoe said talking to Leina. "We all agree." Leina looked at her. "Leina, what did you feel when you competed in the Queen's Blade?" Tomoe asked her. In that night, Leina was in bed by herself. Thinking of the question.

"You becareful Shizuka." Juan said to her as Shizuka nodded.

"I can't believe your going to the capital." Tomoe looked worried.

"I tell you guys, those ninjas are up to something! I'm gonna find out!" Shizuka left the room, leaving both Tomoe and Juan to themselves.

"It's amazing we see eachother again like this." Tomoe said letting out a giggle.

"That's true." He nodded.

"By the way, Juan." Tomoe got his attention. "What happen to your family? When LEina talked about your goal?" Juan stopped leaning as he looked down.

"It's something I don't like to remember... But I'll tell you..." He said remembering everything. "Back then... I was a kid of a renegade family..." Juan opened the locket. "One day when I was playing ball with the other kids, my old man grabbed me, saying we had to leave."

"What else?"

"When we left the park, my mom was waiting for us by the car in the alley. Having a paniced look on her face." The day he saw his mother like that. "Everytime I looked at her, she had a smile, but what I saw... It was different..."

"She sensed somthing coming..."

"Right on the money..." He nodded. "My dad placed me behind some old boxes, didn't know why. When I knew, I was scared..." He began to have depression in his voice. "I saw him... He had that weird skin... Those weird eyes... It was like a demon as a human..."

"Go on."

"I saw my mom holding a sword, with my dad holding one too. I couldn't believe what happened..." He had his eyes go back to the day it happened. Then day he saw them die. They were fighting the strange man, but failed. He grabbed the woman first and pierced her heart. The man yield as he was killed by getting stabbed in the stomach with Juan speechless. He saw Juan hiding as he pierced his heart with a black energy spear. "Mommy! Daddy!" He tried to crawl but bled out badly. The man only kicked him to the wall as he smiled devilishly.

"I'll spare you... But if you want to kill me... Than you gotta find me!" He dissapeared into darkness. Juan started crawling to his parent, covering his heart.

"M-Mommy..." He got out the word as he fell down. He managed to grab his mothers hand. She breathed her last breath, as blood flowed out of her mouth.

"My boy...I'll be watching over you..." She gave him the necklace in his hand as he cried. "Mommy and daddy will always be watching over you..." With that, more blood spilled out of her mouth. "I love you... My son..." She fell to the ground smiling at her 5 year old boy.

"Mommy! Mommy wait!" Juan cried more shaking the dead body. He let out more tears as he gave a yell. "MOMMY!" A roar was heard in the alley as his heart regenerated. He had his eyes red with his hair black abyss color. He fainted after that. After the story, Tomoe was shocked to hear something tragic. "And that's all I remember..." Juan said closing the locket.

"Juan..." Tomoe looked at him as he got up. Juan began walking towards her as he hugged her tightly. "J-Juan?" She blushed at this.

"I've never told anyone the whole thing... Not even Leina..." He said as Leina didn't know why he didn't tell her. "Reason is... I don't anyone... See me cry..." Leina heard it. See him cry? Why? "If I cry... I look weak..."

"You're not weak..." Tomoe said as she smiled and hugged him back. "It's okay for people to cry. Even a man." Juan listened to her. "It's dosen't mean you are weak... It means your human."

"Thank you Tomoe." Juan said as he pulled back from her smiling. He shed out a tear making Tomoe smile. "The first tear... In along time..." It fell to the ground, splashing to a million tiny pieces. The two smiled at each other with for some time. They got back in track as they both blushed as they smiled. "Well. we should sleep." Juan said blushing while not looking at her.

"Y-yes." Tomoe agreed as they looked at each other again. She was bright red on her face. "Good night... Sir Juan."

"You too." Juan began to walk when he stopped for a sec. Tomoe quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It's for helping you." She said blushing. The two went to their beds that night, with Juan blushing more. On the other bed was Nanael who slept with the blanket on the ground. Juan smiled as he walked up to her and picked it up. He covered her up as she felt alot warmer now. Leina wet to bed that night, sleeping without a care now. When Juan was done covering her up, Nanael quickly grabbed him and pulled his head inside her breast.

"Leina is asleep." Nanael said quietly. She smiled at him as she held him. "I still think about that kiss we shared. Remember?" Juan remembered well when she crashed on top of him. "And that story... about your family... I cried in my sleep..." Nanael said as Juan looked at her. Juan took a notice that Nanael... Was actually really cute. "Juan. You're a good person, and to be honest..." She blushed a bit. "I've never met a person like you."

"What do you mean?" He asked her. Nanael grabbed him and flew outside as they went to the roof to talk in private.

"I've seen human men before... When I went down here four years ago... I met men that were drunk and very selfish." Nanael hugged her legs. "I only wanted a person I could love, and could be there for me. When I met you, I thought you were the same."

"But you thought wrong." He smiled at her.

"Yeah." She smiled back at him. "When we kissed, I felt something in my heart. It pounded so much I couldn't keep up with it." She leaned on his shoulder that made him blush. "I guess... I'm trying to say..." She blushed when they had eye contact. "I love you."

"Nanael..." The angel kissed him fully on the lips. She stopped as she flew back down to the bed. Juan was again frozen from what happened and just stood there. He then fainted from what just happened, sleeping on the roof like he usually does. Echidna watched as she saw him.

Later in the morning, Tomoe was awake to see no one at the table. She then went to see only Nanael in the other bedroom. Juan nor Leina were in there, it made her worry about them. Leina was walking through the forest to find an abandon shack. She felt that Echidna was here, but she didn't see her inside the building. "Have you recovered from yesterday?" Her voice came from the top. Leina only looked at her.

"Please train me!" She said loudly. Echidna looked at her in question. "I don't how to fight! Teach me!" Echidna gave a giggle as she jumped down. The snake woman spinned around Leina fast than she saw.

"Becareful what you wish for..." Echidna said as she whispered in her ear. "And what you beg for..." She said sexual like that made her blush bright. She gave out another giggle. "It's so cute how you take everything so seriously."

"Hey!" Leina walked with her. Echidna snapped her fingers as 5 loud bangs came from the top of the shack. Leina turned around to see Juan sitting right there having a smile. "Juan?"

"You want to get strong right?" He said jumping down. The bullets hit the three has it's sap slowly came down. A bucket was placed to gather some sap. Back in the shack, they started cooking it up with Juan laying stiring it. After a couple of minutes, Echidna grabbed some of it and hit with the hilt of her sword.

"Yeah. That's good." She looked at Leina with a grin. "Strip down." They both looked at her confused as she gave a nervous chuckle. With the morning approaching, Nanael with Tomoe were appraoching the shack.

"What are you doing?!" Leina asked frighten.

"Echidna! There has to be another way!" That was also Juans voice too. They both ran to the shack to see Echidna and Leina both naked covered in wax. Juan was face down with a pile of blood around his head. He tilted his head to see his nose was bleeding... Alot.

"That's hot!" Leina screamed out as Echidna poured more of the wax on her. Both of them looked at them in confusion.

"What the hell...?" Nanael said.

"Dosen't she have any modesty?!" Tomoe said blushing at the sight.

"Don't just stand there!" Leina said giving more shierks. After some time, the two were outside, covered with body wax instead of cloths. "This stuff feels... Very strange..." Leina said blushing about it. Juan was with Tomoe and Nanael as his nose had tissue in them. Echidna slashed Leina as she flew.

"Their fighting!" Nanael got excited. "These fighters who see-" She was interrupted by Tomoe.

"Quiet! They're not fighting for the Queen's Blade!" She said as Nanael let a mumble. LEina got back up a bit angered.

"What was that for?!" Leina asked a bit angry. She took noticed that she wasn't cut. It must be the sap.

"A true warrior would know my approach!" Echidna said as she walked slowly to Leina. ""What was that for?". Honestly..." Leina got in position. "Did you really think I was gonna hold your hand? Treat you with Patience? Kindess?" The world around them became red... Dark blood. "You're such a baby..." Her body became surrounded in the aura of bloodlust. Tomoe grabbed the hilt of her blade as she saw the world around them.

"This aura... She really wants to fight..." Tomoe had her heart pounding. "I think she really wants to kill her!" She had her hand tight on the grip. "Why are you doing this?"

"You wanted to learn how to fight..." Echidna answered the question. "...And what did you expect to learnwhen you only have three days to learn?!" Her voice had bloodlust in it. "If you don't get your head together... Risty will kill you!" Leina became more afraid. "If that's the case..." She charged in at her, when she was about to pierce her. "I'll kill you first!" Leina dodged attack, however, Echidna cut her back. She gave out a scream of pain, as it looked like she was really bleeding. Lein woke up to see that there was no cut on her back.

"But I thought..." Leina became confused.

"You thought I really cut you in half?" Echidna said, causing fear. "When I cut you... I had every intent to kill you..." She said as Leina hands shook in fear. She couldn't keep the sword straight. "You died two times already..." Leina only shook more. "You won't stop shaking..." She her hand shaking more faster. The metal clanked everytime it did. "You have to fight... or die!" They began to fight, head to head.

"Juan! What do we do?!" Tomoe looked at Juan as he looked alot more different. His hair was black abyss, his eyes glew blood red. He grew fangs, as he now had bone wings on his back. What was she seeing? The future?

"Ey! Hey!" Nanael's voice was heard. She regained reality again. "You alright Tomoe? You look like a statue."

"What?" Tomoe look to see the two were still fighting. A crazy thing was it was now sunset! Did time skip when she entered that world? She saw them both going at it as she noticed something. Leina had no style or form.

"We should make a fire." Juan said as he grabbed a lighter. It was now time, as Echidna and Leina were still fighting.

"You think she can do it?" Nanael asked. "She only has three days, but whatever." The angel flew into the shack as she turned in for the night.

"It's going to be along night..." Said Tomoe as they agreed. Metal clanked together, all night long.

By morning, Nanael woke up to see them still going. "No way! Have they been going at it?!"

"Hell yeah..." Juan answered looking at the training.

"This isn't safe..." Worried Nanael as she saw them keep fighting. Tomoe only exmained them still.

"This actually happens on the battlefield." She said calm. "More importantly though; Leina's style has now changed." Tomoe said as she and Juan looked carefully at them. She didn't use wild attack now, only small quick ones to save energy. "If you look closely, her swordsmenship improved."

"Maybe she can finally be that of a true warrior."

"She truly is amazing..." Tomoe kept watching. Many hours have now went by. Leina was shwoing amazing style in her art of the sword. All the style she saw are mixed in one, making a new kind of art. The two fighters have been fighting for a day and a half now. This seems very dangerous from this point on. They were truly amazed to this point on. "We should have faith in Leina." Said Tomoe. Nanael went to bed again, leaving the other two standing there watching. Dawn had now approached...

"It's high noon now..." Juan said as he looked at two.

"It's the showdown..." Tomoe said as she saw their power. A spiral of energy had now surrounded them, full of equal energy. Nanael was with them watching. Leina has become a powerful combatent..."

"That's very beautiful stance she has going on." Juan viewed as she was full of serious energy in her body. "All Leina needed was two things..."

"She didn't need show moves our powerful weapons..."

"Courage and Insight..."

"Is what she needed..." Leina took a step as the wind surrounding her began to move fast. "With those two combine..." She pierced the sword upwards at Echidna, making a beautiful attack.

"A powerful blow... That shakes their very soul..." Juan gained a grin as watched Leina won. After they had gotten dressed, they poured cups of tea for themselves.

"I'll go on ahead!" Nanael said as she flew away. "Don't be late!" They all smiled as they drank tea. Echidna took a sip thinking.

"Snake Tail..." Echidna said as they became confused. "No. Dragon Tail is more like it." They didn't know what she meant. "It needs an appropriate name. The move you beat me with."

"Dragon Tail..." She thought about it and smiled. "It's a good name."

"More badass if you ask me." Juan said commenting the name. "We should go now."

"That's right. We can't afford to be late, Leina." Tomoe said as she nodded. She finished her tea.

"Thanks Echidna."

"No problem." She said smiling. "That stuff should help you for today." Echidna grabbed something out of her pocket as she flinged a gold coin at her. "For luck." Leina caught it.

"I should call you my teacher." She said as Echidna only gave a sex look at her.

"If that's the case I can give you some night classes." She said making Leina blush. They laughed as they left the shack. "Hey Juan!" Echidna got his attention and everyone else. She ran up to him as she gave him a kiss on his lips. "Some good luck for you too." She said giving a wink. Leina only was shocked to see this happen. She felt like hitting Echidna with 10 Dragon Tails now, but ignored it. Tomoe also was a bit angry for some reason. She didn't know why though. She only grabbed him by the collar as she blushed. They were now outside of town. Leina remembered the words Echidna told her. Without Courage, you won't be able to find your path.

"To Gainos..." Juan said as he had his guitar case with his back pack on. Back at the shack, Echidna watched the orbs as she heard Nanaels voice.

"ON THIS SIDE; WE HAVE RISTY! ON THE OTHER SIDE;" However, she didn't expect something. What she saw made her worry. On the path to Gainos, the three have now found Risty. She stood there with weapons out.

"Risty!" Leina called out here name. "Let's finish this! Our fight for the Queen's Blade!" She stood motionless after she fell to her side. They began getting confused of this. What they saw next was more surprising, but lighting surrounded them.

"THE WINNER IS..." The victor appeared from the fog. "THE THUNDER CLOUD GENERAL..." Leina and Juan had their eyes widen. "CLAUDETTE!" That name made them worry. Claudette turned her head to face our heroes.

"Shit..." Juan cursed under his breath.

"Draw your sword! Leina!" She demanded...

CHAPTER END...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Thunder claps... Bullets fly... Hearts come together...

"RISTY!" Juan ran to her body as she was still alive. He grabbed her body to see the wound was inbetween her breast as Leina had the medicine in her pocket. Juan looked away for a brief moment as Leina placed some medicine on Risty's chest.

"She'll be fine. I promise that." Leina said as she smiled as Risty. Juan however stood up to face Claudette to see she had her sword ready. He opened the guitar case by breaking it into pieces. The case was gone now, but he grabbed a second pistol from it with holding it to the side, pointing at the red headed general.

"You again?" Claudette asked as she only looked at Juan. "If you wish to fight... than so be it!" She slashed down, releasing a giant thunder wave at Juan. It hit him directly, making Leina scared.

"JUAN!" She called out to him, hoping he was alive. When the light dissapeared, he stood there without a scratch, holding his sword with one hand to the right. "Amazing."

"How did he do that?!" Tomoe asked as he only looked more mad than calm.

"Still wanna FUCK with me?!" He asked as he pointed the sword at Claudette. In a quick second, he changed in at her without moving his feet, it was more of a slide step. The impact hit her sword, knocking her away from him. "C'mon! You're the Thunder Cloud General! You can do better than that!" Claudette became angry at his mocking. She charged in at him as she slashed at him swiftly, but he grabbed it with his bare hand. Claudette looked into his eyes, as they became red, his hair became alot darker. He threw her in the air as she flew in the sky. Juan jumped up high to her as he grabbed both of his pistols as he had them crossed to side, like gangsta style. He started firing at her with Claudette blocking the bullets with her sword.

"Damn you!" Claudette said as she grabbed him with Juan pushing the air behind them as they were about to crash into the ground. They we're near the ground, the height on which no mortal could survive the impact, however, Juan shot the ground many times at a fast pace. He landed with Claudette in his arms, as she look to see him. His hair was black as his eyes were red. She blushed when she was in his arms, but Juan dropped her as he pointed the right gun at him.

"Bingo..." He said pulling the trigger. Instead of killing her, she felt the bullets pass by her. She look to see a poisonius insect near her as Juan pointed his sword near her. "You're lucky it didn't hit you..."

"Juan stop!" Leina said as she walked over to him. She had her sword ready as he lifted his hand walking to her. Leina lifted hers as she high fived him. "Tag." She gave a smirk with Juan smiling. He leaned on the rock with the sword next to him as Risty was next to the renegade. His hair and eyes turned back to normal. "Claudette... I challenge you to the Queen's Blade!" The tension rised up.

"Alright!" Nanael said as she had another two streak day of hosting the match. "'The Fated show down between sisters". Yeah! That sounds great!" She only was excited about the hosting. The match started with the orbs showing images, as someone else was watching.

"That's Leina!" A woman said on her horse. She had an armor that looked like a tiger. Many troops were behind her also. "And... She's fight Claudette..." The woman whipped the leashes on the horse as it galloped away.

"Lady Elina!" One of the troops tried to get her attention, yet failed. Back at the fight was intense. Leina gave a jump in the air, slashing the sword. The two clashed together as sparks flyed everywhere.

"I won't be defeated!" She said dodging a lightening attack. "I swear it!" She managed to slash her cape. Claudette took caution as she slammed into Leina, pushing her back a far. She got up slowly, using her sword. "I know you're powerful Claudette..." She said getting fully back up. "But I can't win... Unless I try!" She charged in at her with Claudette blocking her attack. Leina swung her sword, hitting Claudette's breast plate, revealing her nipple.

"C'mon!" Nanael complained. "This fight sucks! She's not even trying to fight back!" She saw with Tomoe looking closely on the fight. She knew that Claudette was really measuring Leina's strength. Seeing how strong she's become. The fight was being watched by others, such as Cattleya, Rana and Ymir. Another place was Nyx, as she was in the capital already, seeing the fight in the orbs. Leina gave a slash that led her wide open, with Claudette giving a shock wave. Leina blocked it with her shield as she was hit a far on the ground.

"Tell me Leina! What did you get in exchange in status as Father's succesor?" She asked with Leina getting up. "Independence?!" She charged in at her with Leina blocking her blows. "What did it do for you?!" She kept slashing the shield. Leina tried to keep her balance from every blow she was given. Leina got off balance for a moment yet gained it back. Claudette ran at her, grabbing her neck slamming her to the ground. "Don't delude yourself!" The General stabbed the ground near Leina's head. "You haven't changed..." She said with Leina only looking at her. "You're still the same... Like back then..." She remembered the day they first met.

Claudette at a young aged, had released her bird from her caged. It flew away with another girl confused. She asked why she did it, only giving her an answer of her not being a child. She vowed to live on her self, but the child gave a point that being lonely wasn't good. As they continued to talk, a large man with a bread appeared before them. Count Vance, head the Vance family. Leina had ran to him, giving him a hug with her smile. He had told her about Claudette, as she was now the eldest sister of the Vance Family. She was on one knee, bowing to him in respect, yet she felt someone grabbing her hands. Leina had on a smile, as she always wanted an older sister.

"After all these years... you're still just a child." Claudette said getting up. She pointed her sword at Leina.

"I'm not a-"

"Silence!" Claudette interrupted her. "Ever since we were kids... I hated you for that!" The words Leina heard made her sad. Why did she hate her? What did she do? Juan had heard every word from their past as he was making a sheathe for his sword. He held a knife, carving it out with no problem. Echidna was watching aswell thinking that she felt sorry for Leina. The rain has now started, dripping on their skin.

"I can't believe it..." Leina said shocked. "How could you hate me? No matter what I was in, you protected me."

"Cause it was my duty!" She said making her more surprised. "Everything that happened was my duty. It wasn't because were sisters, it was for the honor of the Vance Family."

"You're lying!" Leina argued. She didn't want to believe it. "I won't believe it! I've always admired you... Even if you were tough on me!"

"As expected!" Claudette only looked at her. "You haven't changed! You're so spoiled that you don't even care about being the heir! And I won't allow it!" She than remembered the day when she found her pet bird. The sky rained, as it was about to die. Leina was near as she saw what was happening. She ran to the bird as it was still alive. She had a positive side that she could nurse it back to health, yet Claudette was only had a negative side. She had now said the broken wings was meaning it shall die soon. Leina had tried to reason, however, Claudette didn't listen. She had went the way, that weak die and the strong survive. "You don't know anything of dedication... You're too precious..." Leina couldn't believe what she heard. "We've talk enough..." She said gripping her sword. Leina had now gotten up slowly.

"I still respect you... Even now." She said pointing her sword at her sister. "And you're right. I needed to find something in my life... And I did!" Leina became serious, getting in battle position. "I'm going to fight!" Every that had watched the battle smiled. Juan sheathed his sword, as he smiled at Leina.

"Everyone has duties when they are born..." Claudette threw her cape to the side. "You WILL honor our family!" They stood there starring down with Nanael getting excited.

"It's Love vs Hate. Sister against Sister! A nice case of discord with a side of affection!"

"It not anything like it Nanael." Juan said as he was making engraves on the sheath. He carved skulls with angels, demon as it showed a picture of his life.

"He's right!" Tomoe agreed with him. "It's fight between two great warriors!" All of them payed attention as Juan saw still finishing the sheath. He grabbed some black cloth looking wrapping, as it wrapped parts of the sheath. "They both want to respect the way they live." Claudette charged in slashing at Leina as she blocked it with her sword.

They continued to watch the fight. "She's not running from anything..." A voice came from the rock. Risty was awake now, as she stood up. "Leina has always faced things her own way. She was always serious." She looked at her opened hand, to see the coin Leina was given. "Looks like I owe her one now." Both the fighters continued as Juan finished the sheathe, black with art like carvings on it. Leina kept fighting, continuing to get stronger by the minute.

"You'll see what I've learned on my journey!" Leina said with Claudette listening. "There's more than one kind of strength in this world, and I follow my own path!" Juan smiled as she learned everything true now. "Even if I do, I can still live a life with honor!" Claudette had enough of her talk. She summoned a powerful lighting as Leina was saw. In one swoop, the lighting was cut, as they were amazed to see somthing like that. Claudette had a surprised look on her face with Leina having a grin. She had come across many things in her journey, bravery, strength to protect, and a fighting spirit that can't be defeated. The battle continued epicly, as Claudette penetrated the air to stab Leina, yet she jump over her in high air. Juan was impressed by her strength. She was alot more stronger than before. As Claudette made a powerful lightning strike, Leina dodged in speed as she charged in, with her sword swirling with energy. "DRAGON TAIL!" Leina gotten a direct hit at Claudette.

"Bulls eye!" Juan yelled with a smirk. Claudette groaned in pain as she felt the blow, however, Claudette blocked the attack with her sword at the last second. Her sword was cracked, as Leina cursed under her breath. Her sword was out of her hand as Claudette was about to give the final blow, the blade broke. With it broken, it let out a monstrous lightning blast. The lightning made cracks, as they made the ground brake apart. Leina was unlucky as she began to fall. "LEINA!" Juan and Claudette called out at the same time.

As Claudette saw her fall, she began to see the past. It was a warm day with her outside. Leina had called out her name as Claudette only seemed to look at her. The young Leina was carrying a bird cage as she tripped with the cage falling. The door open with a bird coming out, it landed on Leina's head chirpping. She walked over to Claudette as she saw the bird. She still had the noble attitude with Claudette saying helping the weak makes you feel better about yourself. Leina argued as she let go of the bird with it flying to Claudette. As it landed on her shoulder, it chirpped in happiness to see Claudette again. She looked at the bird in disbelief. All Claudette wanted was to get stronger, but thanks to Leina, the discipline she had vanished, all it took with her smile. As Claudette came back, she had Leina's hand in her hand, with her left one covering a wound. "I won't let you go! Never!" She said using her other hand to try to pull her up. At that moment, she finally relised that Leina has her own kind of strength. Leina cried as she smiled.

"Thank you Sister..." She said as she grabbed on to Claudettes hand. As she began pulling her up, the ground started slipping off, with the pressure of both of them slipping off the edge. "CLAUDETTE!" Leina still grabbed her sister as they were about to die. However in the blink of an eye, someone came to their rescue. Claudette closed her eyes, but then reopened them to see Juan swinging on a chain. "Juan!" Leina smiled as she was on her back, with Claudette in his arms.

"Why? Why did you save me?" Claudette asked as she looked at him.

"C'mon... You think I'm gonna sit back and watch someone close to me die?" He asked her as she looked at him. "My friends are more precious to me than some damn honor or life I have!" He looked serious as Claudette blushed at him. A man, going against everything to save someone, is a warrior... No... A King... Juan started singing again as they jumped high in the air to a safe zone on the ground. The chain came from his sword, as it was extended with some kind of energy or power. It went back to normal as he sheathed the blade and had his pistols in his holster on the back on waist. A double holster was really badass. They were safe as everyone smiled at the sight. "You idiot..." Juan said quietly as Leina heard it.

"What did you call me?!" Leina asked him a bit mad.

"What happen to me if you weren't by my side?!" Juan asked as Leina looked at him in question. "If you weren't here, I would break! Without you I'm lost!" He turned his head to the side as he looked like a tough guy now. He than relised what he said as Leina smiled.

"You really mean that?" She asked smiling getting up to Juan. He blushed brightly, stuterring his words.

"W-w-well... I! Uh..." He couldn't finish as Leina hugged him. He felt happy as she looked at him smiling, that smile she had was beautiful. They got closer together as their lips touched, sharing a kiss. "Leina..." Juan smiled.

"I love you..." She said still hugging him as Tomoe became jealous. Juan maybe in her arms now, but in the mean time, he will kiss Tomoe too. She blushed at her imagination with her shaking it out. They smiled at the sight, with all the others, including Claudette abit jealous aswell. "Thank you Juan..." They looked at the sky to see two birds chirpping, one black bird, on blue bird. As the time went by, they began to hear someone.

"LEINA!" It was a females voice. "I finally found you!" She jumped off her horse, revealing it to be Elina. She hugged her sister as they spinned around as they landed on the ground. They both saw eachother. Tomoe blushed at the sight as Leina looked at her torso. Juan just had a nosebleed on what was going on. "I'm sorry!" Elina said placing her face in Leina's breast. "No can see your breast but me!" Tomoe turned away from the sight as she didn't like shameful acts. Elina turned to Juan as she gave him a dirty look. "Who the hell are you? Peasents shouldn't be near me!" She said with Juan getting pissed off a bit. "Now go. Make your self useful and get my horse."

"Do it yourself!" He said with Elina surprised. "I ain't your bitch or your slave!" He turned away with Elina getting angry.

"Elina! Listen!" Leina got her attention as she looked serious. "There's something very important I need to do!" Elina frowned.

"Me and Leina are entering the Queen's Blade." Leina had a questioned look from her.

"If that's the case. I'll enter too!" Elina said as Leina had a surprised look.

"You too?!" Leina asked as Elina got up.

"What kind of sister would I be? You'll get hurt in this competetion, it's a place full of barbarians!" She looked at the other three as they didn't pay attention. "I have to protect you!" She gave a grin as she had her eyes on Juan. "Even from that rude servent!"

"Piss off!" Juan said aloud for her to hear. He really didn't care who he dissed, he just hated chicks like Elina. They than continued to the gate to Gainos with them together. In a different place, Noah had senced somthing coming. Evil... She jumpped up in the tree too see evil spirits, zombies... The Army of The Dead... With everyone else, they were at the bridge to Gainos. Beyond there was the Capital with the New Queen being chosen. No one knew how it worked, yet they assumed it counted on how many wins you've gained.

"If that's true! Than Leina, let's have a Queen's Blade match!" Tomoe panced with everyone laughing.

"It looks like your enjoying a good laugh..." A voice came from above and behind them. "Enjoy it while you can..." They looked up to see Melona, sitting on the gate. "I'm sorry Juan, but the Swamp Witch comands it."

"No sweat!" He said with everyone looking at him. "After this... How about we grabbed a cup of coffee? My treat!" He unsheathed his sword with a grin on his face. Melona let out a giggle from his sight.

"Sounds lovely..." She said. Their vision became blurry as they looked behind to see dead spirits. "However, you guys won't survive, after this..." Juan sheathed his sword as he grabbed out his two pistols. He did in style as he twirled them around his index fingers. "Leina... I'm gonna be the one to kill you..." She had an evil giggle as Juan just smiled.

"Zombies huh...?" He asked as he had his arms crossed with the hand near the shoulder, like a guard blocking position. He caught the gun as they were in his hands now. "LET'S ROCK!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: One Crazy PARTY!

As they soon found their gate to the capital of Gainos, Melona the Moist Assassin had appeared in front of them. They all were in fear, except Juan however. He only grined with his pistols in his hands, as he looked at the dead. "We got more important things to take care of!" Risty said looking at Melona with a glare. "But looks like we'll have to take care of you first..."

"That's really nice, but..." Melona got up as she stood on top of the gate. "We'll take care of you..." She started filling up her breast with acid, as they stood their grounds. Juan started walking off to the dead as they looked at him in fear.

"You guys got a match..." He said making them have a shiver down their spine when he looked at them. "Call me if you need me. I'm always by you're guys' side!" He grabbed something out of backpack as it showed a paird of headphones. They were black as to the other, they looked like a head dress, but Juan hung them around his neck as he turned on the music loud enough for him to hear.

(Place Epic Battle Music Here)

"Let's get this party started!" He said running into the army firing away. They looked at him grin as he looked as he had a twisted pleasure from killing them. As he started, so did Melona as she fired acid bombs to the girls. They dodged in time, yet outmatched by the dead. Claudette was attacked by a deadsolider, knocking her horse down. As she saw death, she saw a sword slice the head off.

"Thanks Juan!" She thanked him as he nodded. The next thing he did was he jumped in the air, kicking the skull into 10 others as they all fell. "A-amazing..." Claudette said as he only laughed. She continued battling the dead as everyone else did. Only three had died, and those were Elina's body guards. Risty had killed two with her mace as she became exhausted. Many of them were coming from all over, their was nowhere to be found safe.

"Gainos is almost in out hands!" Risty said getting angry.

"We've come this far!" Tomoe had sliced three with a slash. "We arn't gonna give up yet!" They all agreed as they kept on fighting. Claudette was badly wounded as she still fought with all her might.

"You gotta get that checked!" Juan said killing one square in the head. Claudette ignored as she kept on fighting. Leina had ran to the gate with Melona getting angry at the scene. She oozed down to the fight as Leina became cautious. Juan had noticed, but Leina can take care of herself now. He than saw someone familiar running at them. Menace, the Queen with another girl. Airi, as she flew to them with dead spirits by her side. He smiled as he ran to them with sword in hand. Menace became happy seeing him again, but love had to wait, now was the downfall of Gainos. Juan ran passed her giving her a smile as he jumped up hitting Airi's blade.

"You again?!" Airi pushed him off as he had cocky expression. "Well, that won't matter now, as you'll become my feast!" She ordered her spirits at him as he only shot them. "Damn you..."

"C'mon babe! I'm alil dissapointed!" He said mocking her. Airi charged at him, slamming him into the ground. She started punching him, as he bled a bit. The next thing she did was threw him with her spirits as he landed safely next to Leina. Everyone else was safe now as they were on the bridge.

"What's this...?" Tomoe saw the spirits not entering the bridge. It was a spell that had the dead not passing.

"Looks like were safe." Risty said taking a breath. Although, they saw Leina and Juan together, side by side not on the bridge. They were grouped against Melona, Menace and Airi.

"Leina! Juan!" Claudette called out their names as they ignored and only focused on the battle.

"Well well..." Melona looked at them. "Isn't this nice." She licked her lips at the sight of Juan. "I can't wait for what will happen!"

Airi only blocked Melona as she had a smirk. "I'm going to be the one to taste them!" Airi readied her weapon. "Their essence are more amazing and beautiful than before!"

"Sorry Airi but they arn't yours..." Menace said holding up her staff Setra. "Juan shall be my husband to be as Leina will become our servant!"

"Who wouldn't want to be served that!" Setra said being a perve.

"I don't give a damn about your hunger or entitlments!" Melona said with all of them arguing now. They finally came to an agreement with them nodding. "Let's get em'!" Melona said as they charged at them.

"Well..." Juan smirked. "I feel special. How about you?" He said making some fun while fighting.

"Not really..." Leina said as they only nodded and drew out their swords. They started fighting, it was 2 on 3 match. They fought with all their might as Menace started colliding swords with Leina as Juan fought Airi.

"I can't wait to eat you up!" Airi said having a smile. Juan grabbed her weapon as he pulled her into a tango dip position. "My my..." Airi blushed abit. "You're quite bold." Airi had placed her feet on his stomach.

"At times..." She threw him off with her feet as he was in the air. The time came as he grabbed his pistols as he placed them together. With the swords power, he had made his guns into one large giant FUCKING BAZOOKA RPG! HOLY SHIT! Juan had fired it into the horde of the dead as many of them cleared out now. All the other went back in the field of battle thanks to him. He looked down to see Leina in trouble as she was tied up by Menace with her cloths. Airi was about to finish her off, yet something happened. Juan smiled as he looked who helped. "I know that monkey anywhere..." He dropped down to Leina as it was Ruu shielding her.

"Hello again!" A voice was heard as the person landed.

"Noah!" Leina was happy to see her in this fight. "Good to see you again."

"I'm agreeing to that!" Juan smiled as so did Noah. He noticed Airi running at her. "Heads up!"

"You!" Airi swung her scythe as Noah dodged. "You're the monkey I fought before!" She slashed at her, yet Noah jumped high to dodged. The battle continued in air as Noah got the best of Airi. With the maid getting mad, she summoned her spirits to hold Noah down. "Good..." Airi licked her lips.

"NOAH!" Juan looked at her as she was about to haave her soul sucked out. He had to deal with Melona first as she was in his way. They both smiled at eachother as he let go of his weapon and hugged Melona. The slime blushed as she was trying to push away, however, she hugged him back. "Coffee after this?"

"I would rather have some love..." She said whispering with Leina or Menace not noticing. "Do what you have to do."

"I will." He said letting go of her as he was running to Noah. It was too late, her spirit was being sucked out.

"Noah! You scored a 0!" That voice always familiar to both of them. Noah saw who rescued her as she saw Allyene. "How could you let her get the best of you?" She asked her smiling.

"Captain!" Noah was happy to see her again. "I'm so glad to see you!" Allyene patted her shoulder.

"We should be fighting not crying!" without paying attention, Airi had used her spirits to grab them. Juan had saw as he sliced the spirits with them vanishing. "Thanks."

"No prob." He said smiing. Airi had gotten free with her getting pissed. She had free herself now with them getting ready.

"Congratulations..." Airi said with her breast being revealed, as Juan blushed at the sight. "You managed to piss me off!" She had used her abilities to make her clothes restore. "I'm going to kill all of you!" They engaged again in battle. The other were making their best to give Leina and Juan back up, yet the Army of the Dead was in their way. Claudette was wounded badly now, she could hardly see. As one dead solider was about to kill her, she was given back up from someone.

"You can bearly fight with wound or with a broken sword. I better repair it soon." It was the Giant Slayer, Cattleya. Juan saw as Rana was on her back. He had thanked the lord Rana was safe.

"Or you can get me!" Ymir had entered the scene with her. "We repair for very low prices!" They had helped fight off the dead with their might.

"These fighter who seek to enter the Queen's Blade!"

"Oh shit..." Juan cursed as he hearrd Nanael's voice. He had gotten into trouble now.

"In the name of the Angel Nanael! Begin this battle to achieve victory!" The match had started with everyone grinning. "Leina the Wandering Warrior! Elina: Captain of the Guard! Claudette the Thunder Cloud General! Tomoe the Warrior Priestess! Cattleya the Weapons Smith! Ymir the Steel Princess! Allyene the Combat Instructer! Noah the Keeper of the Forest! The Benevolent Bandit of the Wild; Risty! And Holy Woman of the Imperial Capital; Melpha!" The contestents names were all on board. But who was Melpha? "With special fighter, Juan the Renegade Swordsmen!"

"ME?!" Juan questioned this. This was the Queen's Blade, he wasn't a girl, unless someone was gonna turn him into a girl. At the sight, a bright flas was seen as it blasted the dead away.

"Evil Crusher!" A voice was heard as the blast started. That must have been Melpha.

"Vs. Airi the Infernal Temptress! Menace the Ancient Princess! And Melona the Protein Assassin!" They we're all ready now. "Wow! You're good!" Nanael complimented Melpha.

"I cannot let evil stain this peaceful city!" Melpha said as everything was now up to them. Leina was now face to face with Melona.

"For an Assassin, you don't show much variety." Leina said as Melona only smirked.

"Very well..." Melona said as she started oozing abit at her legs. "If you insist, I'll show you why I'm given the name of many shapes!" She morphed into someone as Leina got a picture of who it was. Melona had morphed into Risty as she slamed the mace into Leina's shield. As Leina blocked the hit, Melona morphed into other people. First Elina than Claudette, as she strucked the ground, the dust and dirt from the ground made her morph into Tomoe, yet more revealing kimono. The sight had Juan have a bit of a noesbleed. Tomoe noticed as she covered his eyes.

"Don't look!" Tomoe said as she blushed. Back in the battle, Melona had used the warrior kick on Leina as she went far. "Begone evil spirit!" Tomoe had summoned a strange yinyang above Melona as it shocked her badly. Tomoe had ran straight to Leina as she got to her eye sight. "Leina! Are you alright?!"

"Tomoe..." Leina spoke abit weak. "Will you fight by my side?" She asked with Tomoe nodding.

"Of course!" She smiled. "You and Juan are the first people I've been able to call friends ever since I came here." She got up getting ready to fight. "But our first mission to take down this monster!" She charged in slicing Melona inhalf, as she only used her move again. "That move!"

"Warrior Kick." Melona smiled. "Nice move ain't it?" She was about to kill Tomoe as Juan helped out a bit, yet someone else was helpping too. Juan and Tomoe saw it was a silver haired Kunoichi.

"Shizuka!" Juan and Shizuka smiled at eachother. "What took you so long?" He asked her as she only tsked at his question. They pushed the sword back as Leina cutted Melona in half. Tomoe got up as she started attacking Menace. Setra still had eyes for Shizuka, who wouldn't? Noah had battled Airi with Allyene backing her up. Melona came back into someone else.

"How about this?" Melona asked as she transformed into Leina. She became shocked as she started battling Melona in her reflection. The two knew each move they did, when to strike, when to dodge or block.

"A fake is still a fake Melona!" Leina said blocking her attack from the sword.

"We'll see who's the strongest!" Melona was pushed away, from Leina. She had uncovered her left breast to shoot an acid bomb at Leina. "I hope you don't die on me too quickly." Leina had only gotten up slowly as she was in pain from the blast. "How does it feel to be beaten from an opponent that looks exactly like you?" She asked as Leina only grined.

"I never imagined it would be this fun to fight myself!" Leina got up with confidence. They prepared for another battle as they held their grounds. "You're Dragon Tail attack is nothing but a copy!" This made Melona smirk.

"Is that you believe?" Melona asked. "My technigues are as real as yours!" Both fighters charged in as they started to fight. Leina saw the opening as she thrusted her sword at Melona. The move she used was the Dragon Tail! "What is this?!" Melona morphed out of the attack but was too late. She had exploded into slime as the other two became worried.

"What do we do now Milady?" Setra asked as he coward behind Menace.

"It looks like the tables have turned on us." Menace said trying to stay calm. Airi had agreed.

"We should retreat. It's the best idea." However, Melona morphed into her figure as she had an angry look on her face.

"No way! This battle is far from over!" Melona had placed her hands together like she was praying. As she started chanting something with the other getting worried. The next thing that happened was Melona as she dipped in the river trench. Everyone became cautious as the water became bloody with a whirlpool being created.

"Get ready!" Juan said as he clenched his left fist. The swordsman gripped his sword as he closed his eyes. "I think I know the name for this weapon now..." He said opening his eyes as he placed the sword on his right shoulder. "Nephilim, yeah... I like that name." The whirlpool had gotten wider, making everyone on edge.

"In the name of Melona! The Protein Assassin! Show yourself here and now!" The chanting was done as something was coming out of the river. The demon that had appeared was like an snake women demon! Her skin was black, as her eyes were gold! The blade was biggest sword they've seen as her shield had Melona's face on it. Another thing they had notice was her breast! They we're huge! Black skin with purple nipples was strange, yet it didn't stop Juan from having a nosebleed. By the gaze of her eyes, they became cautious as Juan only chuckled abit.

"Alright!" Juan said getting pumped. "Time to party!" The snake demon risened her sword as she slashed the ground. Everyone jumped away from it as they were trying to get their vision back. Airi had vanished as Menace got up.

"We should retreat for the time being." Menace said. "Let's go Setra."

"Yes Milady!" Setra agreed as Juan was right in front of her. He started walking in front of her as she smiled.

"Good luck." She said stopping in front of him.

"I'll still keep my promise you know." He said smiling at her. They both smiled as Menace took the chance to fully kiss Juan on his lips. He accepted but blushed. He was thankful no one saw or he would die before the snake demon could kill him. "See you there." He continued walking to the demon as Menace felt her heart beat. She ran off from the scene now. Nanael was up high, looking at the fight.

"That demon. I remember!" She looked at it with her pupils shaking in fear. "It was at the witches swamp!" Leina had called her as they started getting a plan. The demon was bout to strike as she slashed at the ground, she didn't hit it really. She took a close look to see sparks coming from the blade.

"You guys hogged all the fun!" The voice was Juans. "Now it's my turn! Let's go!" He pushed the giant blade back, making everyone in shock, even the demon. The demon had slashed vertically now as Juan prepared for it. He used all his strength that he used to grabbed sword. What kind of man could do this?! The slowly stopped the sword as he smirked. "Is that the best you got?!" He said as he grabbed his pistol and fired at her neck. The bullets hit with Tomoes help from her abilities. The Snake Demon's shield had gazed at her as she sliced down to the side of her, Tomoe couldn't move. Claudette had helped the Priestess as she used her lighting to block off the attack abit.

"How are we supossed to fight that thing, it's too big!" Risty said placing her weapons back.

"We should retreat aswell!" Claudette gave everyone the thought. Juan had noticed Leina getting help from Nanael as he got an idea. He closed he eyes as he gripped on to the sword tightly. The ground around him glew as something came out. There was something he would never see again, and that was his old motorbike. He got on as he reved it up. Everyone looked around to see where it came from as out of the dirt and smoke, Juan was launched as he was riding some sort of strange horse like object. The a very large ramp was made in front of him as they saw him fly. When they did they saw Leina getting help from Nanael.

"Leina!" Noah called out her name as she was shocked to see the plan.

"Juan!" Allyene called his name instead, yet didn't know why. Something about him was different than most humans.

"It's way too dangerous!" Cattleya tried but failed. Juan caught with Leina's eyes as they looked at eachother with a nod. Leina had let go of Nanael as Juan jumped off of his bike. They had both landed on the eye they were on.

"GO!" They stabbed both of the eyes of the demon as they jumpped off it's head. As they did, energy of color had gushed out, reavealing light. Juan felt power in his arms, serging through. The glew red with black lighting sparks coming out of them

"You profained the sacred Queen's Blade with your presents!" A voice had come for the capital. Before their very eyes, was Queen Aldra herself. She stood there with power. "As punishment for this insult, you'll be turned to stone!" The Queen had opened her right eye as it showed it was red. The power of it was amazing! The Demon had turned into a golden staute as it was the right time. Juan had grabbed his guns holding them in gangsta style as he smirked.

"Checkmate!" He said as he shot the bullets. Interesting though, that they were covered in a red energy that no one had seen before! It impacted the statue as it was destroyed for good. It was in chuncks as everyone saw. Juan landed on his feet as he placed his guns away. Everyone was on the bridge as they Nanael helped them out.

"Hooray! That ended well!" Nanael said as she cheered. "Well it was possible because I made good decision on the fly so don't thank me too much okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't." Risty said as it made them give a chuckle.

"Hey Nanael?" Juan asked her. "Can you get back into heaven now?" He asked as she nodded.

"Of course! You really didn't think I was going to stay in this dumb now would ya?" She smiled as so did Juan.

"I see. I'm glad for you Nanael." Leina said a bit sad. "We're really going to miss you."

"Well it is hard to find a hard fine quality angel like me!" She giggled as she flew away. "See ya later!" The angel returned to heaven, Juan became happy for her. He felt something on his cheek as it was a tear. A tear of an angel. "I'm going to miss all of you. Mostly you..." She thought of Juan. Everyone had walkd to the gate as they saw a certin someone there.

"The time has come to choose a new Queen..." The doors to the Capital opened as they saw. "Step forth into my kingdom."

"The doors are opening..." Leina said getting pressured.

"We can go in at last..." Risty had waited for this day.

"This is where the real party will being..." Juan and Leina began walking together. Aldra had smiled at the fighters.

"Tell me..." She said calmly. "What are you called?" She asked as Juan and Leina gave their answer.

"I'm Leina... Leina the Wandering Warrior!"

"My name is Juan..." Juan looked at the Queen with eyes of a swordsman. He sensed somthing in her that he felt angry about. But why? "Juan the Renegade Swordsman!" They walked through, this is where they had to part ways. The final battle... Was about to begin...

TO BE CONTINUED!

AN:

Hey guys what's up. Listen Juan's past life will be revealed in later chapters, so the story is not complete. I must say it was fun doing this and I'm going to give you some trivia. You see, the name Juan is actually the name of my eldest brother. I love him so much cause he's the greatest brother ever. Just let you guys out there know that. Juan does have demonic powers and I will reveal how he got them, or if you're really smart you already know how. Another thing, I want to take a minute and I want us to pray for the kids in the shooting of the elementry school on 12/14/12. Things are getting fucked up! But I hope those kids find heaven, may God be with them and bless you, and have a Merry Christmas.

PS

The second part of Project Icarus will be somewhere soon. If you've been good this year, than Santa will post it up some time soon. I don't know yet. Merry Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The old goal...

Juan was a child as he was in a plain view of green hills. He was laying there as he woke up not knowing where he was. He looked behind to see his parents there as they held eachothers hands. Juan had started running with his smile on his face as he got to close to them, darkness filled the day as they were dissapearing from his sight. Juan had than became his grown up self as he ran to his mother. He was too late as he only gotten her necklace. The portal closed with Juan crying in pain at the loss of them. He sensed someone behind him as he turned around to see a man there. He wore a black suit with a yellow tie as there was a red undershirt. His hair was silver teal like color as his eyes were pupiles red. He smirked as he offered his hand to Juan, but in fury he ran at him. Juan jumpped up as he had his sword Nephilim in his hands, slashing down at the man. He pushed Juan away as was falling from the sky. He closed his eyes as he landed in the water, yet it turned into glass as he hit. He did a flip as he was now on the shore line with someone in the water, standing with her back turned. She turned around as it was revealed to be Naomi, yet she than turned into Leina. Leina had begun running at him as smiled. Many others had appeared as it was the other girls and a boy he all knew. Tomoe, Nyx, Nanael, Risty, Echidna, Shizuka, Melona, Menace, Allyene, Nowa, Cattleya, Rana, and Claudette. He had also seen a woman wearing blue as she was a nun. He smiled at them as they ran to him with smiles on their face. He ran to them too as they were now closer all together. The girls and Rana had looked up to see something. Juan had gotten curious as what it was as he looked at the image too. He had see someone falling from the sky as it was him in some other form. He felt his balance losing, as he fell backwards. He fell in the water as it was deeper than before. The girls got on their knees as they were crying, trying to grab him from the black of the water. He fell unconscious as he was now diving into darkness. His hair turning black than back to brown. He woken up as he was on some platform. It was a stained glass platform that had him on his side with his mother necklace by his head as his sword was near his body. A heart had a pair of wings as one was angel wing with the other a demon wing. Juan had lost his sight as he fell back, landing on the ground of the platfrom as he fell asleep...

**(Okay now listen, what you just read is like an opening to a game that everyone is familiar with. Play Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts and imagine everything you just read was what happened as the music is playing. You're Welcome.)**

Birds were tweeting as they were near his window. Juan was in bed as he got up from the dream he had. "Morning...?" He yawned as he looked outside to see Gainos. "That's right... Leina and the Queen's Blade..." He frowned hoping what had happen was just a dream as he hoped to be in a hospital bed instead of here. "Time to go." He had grabbed his gear as he left out the front door of an inn he was staying at for the night.

"See you later Juan." the inn keeper said as he was a jolly old fat man. His hair was black as it was to his shoulders. He wore a pair of shaded glasses that suited him.

"See you tonight Mr. Homerian." He said as he closed the door. He left the building as he bumbed into someone. The daughter of Homerian, Lily. She was a 13 year old girl as she gotten her looks from her mother instead of her father. The only thing they had in common was their randomness at times and his black hair. They smiled at eachother as they seperated. Juan had been exploring the city for more than 2 hours now. The city was beautiful, the people were happy. A town of paradise. "This is my kind of place." He said with as he looked around the area he was in.

"I told you! Not a chance!" A voice came as he remembered who it was. He turned his head to see the beack of Risty as 3 men wre by her.

"Fucking perverts..." Juan said as he started walking to Risty.

"C'mon baby! Just one night." The man placed his arm around Risty as she grabbed the arm.

"No." She twisted the arm as she broke the bones of the man that wanted to get laid. She pushed him back ot the others as one of they pulled out stone knives.

"You big titted bitch!" One of them charged at her as she got ready for the attack. However, a loud bang came behind her as she turned around. The bandit smiled at who it was. "What the hell!?" The pervert looked at the now bladeless knife.

"Back off..." He said as he placed the gun back in his holster. "She's my girl." Juan had an angry look on his face. Risty blushed a bit as he called her 'his'. That made her smile though. The perverts than ran away from the man as he gripped the sword. "You okay?" He asked as she nodded.

"Glad to see you again." Risty said as she smiled. "If it weren't for you, I would have been in a bed tied up." She said as Juan didn't want to imagine that... EVER... The two had than grabbed a table at the nearest diner. They had gotten only some drinks as they relaxed. Juan had his feet on the table as he leaned back with Risty sitting on the table. Juan blushed as he got a look at her behind. "So what are you doing here?"

"Looking around. Exploring." He said as he took another sip. "I'm bound to meet someone else here. But I'm happy the first familiar face is you." He smiled at her as she smiled too.

"That means alot you know." Risty let out a giggle as Juan blushed as he knew what he said. "I'm looking for a room to stay though."

"Need help?"

"Nah I'm good." She said as she scratched her arm abit. "What do you plan? Since you were part of the Queen's Blade the other day."

"If they want me to fight, I'll fight. But I'm guessing it was a one time thing." The man streatched his arms out as he gave a yawn. "But who knows?" He said as he closed his eyes for a bit.

_"Look at him."_ Risty smiled. _"Not a care in the world at all."_ Risty than noticed that a butterfly landed on his nose as she saw him breathing. He must have fallen asleep. "Lazy bum." Risty said as she walked over to him. She shooed away the butterfly as she took this chance to get what she wanted from him. Risty kissed his lips as he woke up to it. "Mornin'." She said as she kissed him again. Juan gave into it as they placed eachothers tounge inside their mouths. They stopped as they smiled at eachother. The two than started heading to a near inn hotel as it was close by. They got the honeymoon room as they blushed at this. The two arrived as they were on the bed.

"Risty..." Juan said as she took off her armor. They were naked under the covers as Juan blushed. "Risty I-" She silenced him with her finger.

"I love you Juan. I hope you cn accept it." She said as they kissed again. They embraced eachother for sometime. It was about to be dark as Juan got up with a naked Risty by his side. He kissed her on the lips as he felt her tounge in his. Risty was awake as she smiled. "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was." He blushed as they kissed again. Juan had gotten up from the bed.

"You leaving?" Risty asked as he nodded. "I see."

"Hey chin up." Juan said as he made her eyes look at his. "I'll be back. I promise."

"Okay." They kissed again as Juan had left through the window. This seemed more fun to him as he started running on the building. Juan had noticed something after he left, as he looked down to see a box. He jumped down with no pain as he opened the strange box. In it was a stray cat as it meowed. "Hey there little guy." He petted the cat as it meowed again. The kitten was a newborn, no home whats so ever. He grabbed the kitten as it rubbed its head on his chest. He felt someone was behind him as he turned around quick as he grabbed the wrist of someone with one arm.

"Let go of him!" The girl said. She has dark skin, with strange colored hair as her eyes were red. He saw her in that one dream too. "I found him!" She held a bag of food with Juan seeing she was telling the truth.

"Sorry little guy." He placed the kitten down as it meowed again. "I'll be going." Juan let go of the girl as she sheathed her blade. He would have to becareful around her from now on. The time was night now as Juan looked up at the moon to see it was full. "The wolfs howl..." He said to himself. He started walking to the inn he was staying at it was a long way to it. Times has passed as he was finally at the place. It seemed the time was 9:30, that's what he guessed. He heard something crashed as it came from the inn. He ran inside as he saw some people trashing the place.

"C'mon fatass! Pay up!" The mugger said kicking him. Mr. Homerian was bleeding alot.

"Daddy!" His daugther was held captive. "Stop!" Lily was slapped hard across her face as she cried.

"HEY!" Juan shouted at them as he had his anger up to almost max level. "Let them go!" He said as his hair became black with his eyes turning red. "DO IT NOW!"

"Shut up!" one of the muggers said as he punched him in the face. Juan looked at him with death as he grabbed the mugger and threw outside with no problem. The other two were so afraid that one of them had trouble holding their dagger. He charged in at Juan as he made a stab to his head, however, the blade broke in pieces.

"You could poke somone eye out with that..." He said as he kicked him all the way out the building to make a hole on the other building. The other just sat there pissing his pants as he ran away screaming. Juan grabbed his sword as the chain extended. He threw the chain as it got the coward, pulling him like he was about to die. He was face to face with him as he screamed. Juan sheathed the blade as all three were beaten up really good. His hair turned back to normal again. "You okay?" He asked Mr. Homerian. He got up a bit wobblely.

"Thank you Juan." He said with a smile.

"Daddy!" Lily hugged her father as she smiled that he was okay. It took Juan 10 minutes to heal the inn keeper as he was laying down on his bed. "Thanks Juan. You're a great person." Lily said smiling.

"No problems." He said as he got up from his knees. They decieded to call it a night as Juan was tired from today. How many people did he piss off today or kicked their ass? Didn't matter now, all he wanted do now was go to sleep. Thats what he did now, fall gently asleep. More things shall happen tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alright this just a warm up for stuff to come. I'm gonna be giving Nyx alot of air time in this second part of the story, why? Cause Nyx needs some love! Seriously! I have not seen one story that had Nyx! NOT ONE! Do me a favor! Make a fic about Nyx! Please! Make a heart warming story and stuff! She already had a bad childhood, so that's why I'm gonna make her fall in love with Juan. Spoiler ALERT: They end up having a kid in the future along with Echidna! Yeah! I'm doing it This ain't a harem story for nothing! SO STAY TUNED AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Meeting eachother again.

The morning was like any other really. Juan had gotten up early in the morning. "Another day..." He said as he got dressed. The man walked down the stairs of the inn as he saw Lily there, sleeping on the counter. He placed a gold coin on the counter, knowing to make sure that he checked out. The morning was fresh above everything as he saw other people. This was a beautiful place in this world. He walked around everywhere as he spotted every spot in town. As the day was about to come, he ran into someone he knew way better than anyone else.

"Juan!" That voice was the same. It was Leina as she ran up to her lover as they hugged and kissed eachother. "I'm so happy to see you again!" Leina said as they shared a kiss.

"I'm happy to see you too." Juan said as they started walking together. "So how have you been?" He asked as the female warrior smiled.

"I've been great. How about you?" She asked as he nodded.

"Good. I bumbed into Risty the other day."

"Really? What did you guys do?" She asked as Juan blushed alot. Leina got abit angry as she looked at him. "Juan... What did you do?" She asked as Juan sweated. "JUAN!"

"N-nothing! Nothing!" He said as Leina just got angry at him. "What?"

"I know what you did..." Leina said as she got in his face. "Was Echidna there too?!"

"N-no!" Juan tried to fight back. "Risty just needed some love in her life. I can see why." He said as he looked down. "She was always stressed out, no time, always in the job to save that orphange..." Leina than understood where he was getting at. They let it go for now as they continued walking the streets.

"Looks like we're lost again, Lady Tomoe."

"That's strange." The voice came. The two looked where it came from as they saw two familiar faces.

"YO!" Juan called out to them. The two looked as they smiled at them.

"Tomoe. Shizuka." Leina said their names as they got together. They all sat at a near restraunt as they had some stories to tell with laughs hear to there. "That's amazing Tomoe."

"I know." She said agreeing. "To think that Kiriko could have a funny talent like that." They laughed again. Juan was smiling the whole time. He didn't want to interrupt them, since they were having a good time. "So tell us Juan." Tomoe got his attention. "What was your friends like?" She asked as he thought of Naomi.

"Well..." He wanted to think of something. "I had this childhood friend back then." He said as he placed a piece of wheat in his mouth. "We knew eachother when we were babies. We seperated for along time before my parents had died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shizuka said as she frowned.

"It's cool." Juan placed his feet on the table, leaning on the chair. "Their in a better place now. So everything is okay." They still felt sad after they heard. Juan had gotten up as he grabbed his sword. "Well, I gotta head. Lates." He walked off spitting the wheat out of his mouth.

"I feel sorry for him, Lady Tomoe."

"As do I Shizuka." They nodded to their saying. He's had a rough life. Leina frowned as she felt saddened. The pain of seeing your own parents die in front of you. She didn't even want to imagine it. The town still had smiles on their face as Juan was going through town. He heard something in the ally as he looked. Somewhere near that ally, was Nyx as she minding her own buisness. She thought on how to win the Queen's Blade.

"Hey there baby." A perverted man came by her. "How about you and me go somewhere else?" He said as he placed his hands on her shoulder. Nyx was getting mad about this man as she used her powers. She had lit the man genital on fire for punishment as she smirked.

"Keep your hands to yourself. Scumbag." She put out the flame as she walked right into the ally. A shattering sound was near her as someone talked.

"How many times have I told you?!"

"I'm sorry!" Nyx said as she had bad memories. "Please forgive me!"

"I'm sorry..." A little girl said as she was in her child years. Maybe at 7. "It won't happen."

"Don't let it happen again! Or else..." The older more pudgy woman walked off as the little girl cried. Nyx felt her pain, she was treated the same at her age. She didn't want to remember it. "You don't get any supper tonight!" The door was slammed closed as the little girl cried still. Foot steps were heard as she thought it was some random people. However she saw a man, in youth wearing strange clothes. On his back was a giant sword with a skull chain. He lifted his hand as she fliched, but he did nothing. The little began to her shards being picked up.

"You okay kid?" He asked her. It turned out to be Juan. Nyx was watching something no one ever did. She had never seen something like this. He smiled at the little girl as he threw the shards away. "Who was that bitch? Your boss or something?" She nodded as he sat near the wall. The little girl knew he wanted her to next to him. He grabbed something out of his backpack as he grabbed some dry meat. "Here. Don't tell anyone." He winked at her as she smiled too. They began eating together with Juan eating his own. They sat there for a while enjoying their time. Nyx smiled as she was about to walk over there, before she saw someone she knew. The person was the youngest of the Vance family, Elina.

"I always knew you were a poor soul." She had a smirk on her face as she bended down with her left hand on her hip. "How about you kiss my feet?"

"Fuck off! The Bitch Club is over there." He pointed to his right with his thumb. Elina began getting mad.

"You dare call me such a thing?!" Juan got up fast as he got up in her face. She might have been a woman, but an enemy was still an enemy. No matter what gender. "Once I'm Queen, you will bow to me for mercy!"

"I wouldn't give a damn if you were the Queen of mother fucking England!" Elina gripped her spear as she was about to pierce Juan, however, he grabbed it as he stole it from her. He began doing amazing skills with it, like it was a Bo-Staff. He slammed it to the ground as he threw it by her feet.

"How dare you not give me respect!"

"If you want my respect, than you gotta respect me first." He said as he started to circle around her. "Think about it, all that respect is from fear. They hate you... Fear you... Want to KILL you..." He said as he grabbed his sword. He unsheathed it as he got in a fighting position. Elina grabbed her spear as she charged at him in anger. In a flash, Elina was back against the wall with the spear spinning in the air. Juan sword was near her as it went into the wall. His eyes were blood red, with his hair black. "See what I mean?" He pulled the sword out slowly as she sheathed it. The spear landed as it was stuck in the ground. "I hate bitches like you..." He said last as his eyes and hair went back to normal.

"Amazing..." Nyx said as she watched. Juan walked away as Elina fell to the ground, she couldn't feel her legs. It's like he paralyzed her. "How can someone do such a thing like that?" Nyx asked her self. Someone else was watching it with her, the staff. Furikura was watching it too, as he took a liking to this man. Nyx had now felt confident, as she smiled. If he could stand up to her, than so could she! "I'm finally going to get my revenge! Once and for all!" She said as Furikura didn't have to give her some of his darkness to her. Juan had now was going over the town as he wasn't calm still. He had kicked building making a large hole in the wall.

"Fuck!" He said loud. "Why can't I control myself?! WHY?!" He wanted answers. He opened his eyes as he saw something that looked like the right place to go. It was a large church as it was a good place. What's wrong with church? He started walking as he smiled. Inside the church was a woman. She was beautiful as she had blond hair with blue eyes, her breast were however very big. She was near a stand as she was praying.

"Mother... I am givien the honor to compete in th Queen's Blade." She said as she looked up at the cross. "This honor will go into our family." She prayed as she smiled. She began hearing the door open.

"The Lord shall be in my heart till' the day of my death. He watches us with love for us, he loves his children, all of them. He has my parents by his side, they are with me by my side too. That is why I love the Lord above."

"That was beautiful." The nun said as she walked to him. "Are you a priest too?"

"No ma'am. I'm common dude with faith, love and courage." He said as they shook hands. "Names Juan."

"I've know you!" She said as she smiled. "The Renegade Swordsman Juan! I'm Melpha." She bowed. As she did, her breast jiggled a bit as he blushed. Juan than knew where he saw her, in his dream. He smiled as he finally saw the last girl in his dream. "It's nice to have you here."

"It's nice to be here Melpha." He said as they walked together. Juan looked around the church. "So, you're the head nun?"

"Indeed. I'm only 23 years old though."

"23?!" He was shocked to hear such a thing. "Holy... You look no more than 17!" She said in surprised.

"Oh why thank you." She blushed a bit at the comment. "I'm so very lucky to have this church. It means alot to me."

"I can tell." He smiled as they enjoyed a chuckle with giggles.

"I was just about to head to the market to so I can make dinner." She said as Juan got an Idea.

"May I tag along? I really don't have anything to do." The nun nodded at the request.

"I don't see why not." They walked along together as they had gotten to the market. Everyone had a smile on their face, since it was Melpha.

"Hey Melpha! Over here!" A merchant said as he was a 40 year old man. "I got some new foods in stock! Take a look!"

"Thank you Sir." She bowed as she grabbed some ingredients. The the merchant took a notice to Juan as he was looking around.

"You her new lover?" He joked as Juan blushed. Melpha even blushed too.

"N-no! We just met!" Melpha said as Juan blushed and nodded.

"I was just joking you two." He said chuckling. "Anyway, come by anytime." They left with their ingredients. As they walked back to the church, he noticed that there were some guys looking at Melpha. Even Melpha noticed as she tried to ignore it. Juan gave a choice as he grabbed her left hand with his right hand.

"J-Juan..." She blushed as she saw his face. It was serious as he gave dirty looks to all the perverts they walked by. Melpha smiled as he was a very kind man. They made it back to the church as they smiled they were back now. "Um... Juan..." He looked down as he blushed. He took his hand back.

"S-sorry." He said as he looked the other way. "Well I better go. It's almost night time." He said Melpha was confused.

"Won't you be joining me?" She asked nicely.

"Nah it's cool. I have to go now. I have to find some info in this city." He began walking away from her as he waved good-bye. He began running to find the thing he really needed. The murderer of his parents. He ran all around the city as he didn't find anything. He someone going through the rooftops however, it was Risty. "What's she doing?" He asked himself. Whatever she was doing was her buisness. After some time, it began puring rain as he didn't expect this to happen. "Oh dammit!" He cursed as the renegade tried to find a place somewhere. He came apon an inn as he took cover. "That's better..." He said as he took a breather.

"Hey man... If you're gonna want a room, I'm fresh out." It was an old man. He was leaning on his left arm. "You might need to head somewhere else."

"I'm not here to get a room." Juan said as he sat in a chair. "I just needed to get out of the rain for a while. That's all."

"I see. Well that's fine I guess." He said as the old man took a nap. Juan looked outside as the rain poured.

"Well look who it is." That voice was all too familiar. Juan looked up to see Echidna there, in a towel. "Hi, Darling ~" She said with a wink.

"Echidna? What's up?" He asked as he got up to talk to her. Echidna began to kiss him out of the blue. He blushed as he accepted it. "I see."

"You know it." She said sexually. "Anyway, you might as well stay here. The rain will not stop til' morning in my book."

"I'll pass." He said looking outside the window. "I still have work to do."

"Still serious as ever I see." She said as the snake woman smiled. "I find it cute."

"I-I'm not cute..." He said as he blushed. "I hate being called cute." Echidna giggled. She kissed him again as he kissed back.

"Later, can we do it?"

"S-sure." He blushed at the thought. He might have had sex with Echidna before, but still blushed at the thought. They noticed that the rain had stopped now, as this was Juan's chance to leave. "Gotta go." He said as Echidna nodded.

"Good luck." She said as Juan left the building fast. He ran to a high point of the city as he saw the castle. The place where Aldra was, there was alot of darkness in that castle. He can sense it. That's where his info will be, but felt he couldn't go, not yet though. He walked off, his back away from the castle. A light flashed bright behind him as he saw something. It was the orbs around the kingdom. He saw Nyx and Elina, as match.

"What the...?" He asked as he listened to the conversation.

"Who are you?" Elina asked Nyx as she was still scared.

"I'm Nyx! Ever since I was a servant of your family, you made my childhood miserable!" She said as she was mad, yet frightened.

"Yeah right!" Elina said as she had a smirk. "What would a former servant be doing here?!"

"To win the tornament!"

"HEY!" Elina got her attention as she had a serious look on her face. "I'm thristy! Get me something to drink!" Nyx was about to respond to yes, when she remembered when Juan stood up to her.

"N-no! I won't! Not anymore!" Nyx said as she got a bit angry. "I'm tired of being treated like dirt! Now you'll bow to me!"

"Why you little...!" She got in position with her spear. She took one step as Nyx became a bit scared. Furikura saw the weakness as he had no choice. He began wrapping his tentacles around Nyx as she let out a few screams. "What the hell is going on?" One of the tentables went in Nyx mouth as she accepted it. Something was going inside her, as her eyes became more darker. She had darkness in her now. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Shut up!" The tentacles unwrapped Nyx as she had an evil look on her. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to bitch!" She asked as darkness was in Nyx. Something about the staff made Juan think of something. As he was watching, something was right behind him. He slashed at it as it was a demon of some sort. It was made of pure darkness as it had a large mouth with red eyes. It's teeth we sharp.

"Time to party..." He said as bigger ones came. They were more stronger looking. They had that of devil like looks, with the tail as they wore helmets with wpike on the top. They had red eyes with double edged swords. They all attacked Juan as he jumpped in the air, holding his guns. He made them into a shotgun, as the other into an oozie. He liked this right here. He began firing at them as many of them droped easy. The last one was there, bleeding with with one arm. He transformed the guns back as he kicked the last one to the ground. He placed the gun to it's head as he began firing fast. That had to do it. He placed them back as he watched the watch.

"I'm going to enjoy this Elina!" Nyx said as she started shooting fire from the staff's eye. Elina was luck enough to dodge it.

"Flame magic? That's a difficult power to wield, even for a servant..." She mocked her as Nyx just got more angry.

"You need to stop saying that word!" She had launched a powerful attack at Elina. Another light flahsed behind him as it was a fight between Melpha and Tomoe. What he didn't expect was that Melpha was doing some strange poses, very shameful one. Tomoe's breast were also fully exposed as he had a nosebleed. The two fights were going at it, as one looked like light, as the other was dark. He was in between both. The battle raged on, yet Tomoe won her first victory as she slashed her katana at Melpha, making a shockwave. Juan looked back at Nyx's fight as she looked to be winning. "What's wrong little Vance girl?" Nyx was the one teasing this time. "Everyday... You made my life a hell. That's when until I found Furikura... Thanks to him, I was given ultimate power!" She said as Elina looked at her. "I am Nyx! Master of the RIghteous Flame!" She gave out an evil laugh that had Juan shaking a bit.

"Righteous? No wonder it's a joke..." Elina said quietly. She was more tougher than she turned out it she would be. She looked up as a large fireball was about to hit her, as she had no other choice. She began charging straight at her as Nyx to caution. She summoned a fire ring as Elina was caught in it. The Vance member fell to the ground in pain as Nyx was quite proud of her self. As Juan watched, he agreed to everything. Elina is getting what she deserves.

"Too think that the Captain of the Guards would fall at the hands of her former servant..." Nyx smirked. "I've been dreaming of this for years..." In her childhood, Elina was the biggest bully Nyx has ever had. She stepped on her face as she put in force. "Selfish... Aristocrats like you always pushed me around everyday..." She said as Elina looked at her. "But no more... I'm the ultimate woman... No one can beat me!" She laughed at the thoughts in her head. "I'm so happy that the Queen set up this match for us..."

"This match isn't gonna end pretty..." He said as he kept watching. Nyx placed her foot off of Nyx as Elina got up slowly.

"I'll end everything now if you apolgize to me now..."

"Say sorry to a servent? No way!" Elina said as Nyx became more mad.

"I'm not a servent anymore!" Nyx said trying to make it clear for her. "Looks like we're gonna have to do this your way!"

"I'm sorry I ruined your life, but I don't even remember you!" Elina said as she got up fully. "You're a very consided person... And I don't like that!" Elina was now in combat mode. "I'm gonna make you regret you raised your voice to me!"

"S-shut up!" Nyx said as she used her spell. Elina dodged the fire as she was by Nyx now.

"You're just an imcompenent bitch who can't do anything by herself!" She said as Nyx became afraid. "All you're power if in your staff... You're so lame. Just trying to act cool co everyone respects you..." Nyx couldn't move. She felt stuck. "You can't do a thing..." Elina said as she stuck her tounge out. Furikura had wrapper her up again tightly.

"I promise I won't be afraid! Master Furikura!" Nyx was unwrapped now as she ran to the other side, looking at Elina.

"Dammit..." Juan said as he tightened his fist. Elina stabbed her spear into the ground as she was weaponless.

"What are you doing?" Nyx asked as she was frighten of Elina.

"Proving I can beat you with my bear hands..."

"Screw you!"

"You're screwed you cry baby bitch!" She said as she felt proud of herself. "You don't have a reason to live without that staff!"

"Shut up!" Nyx did the same as she stabbed the ground. "If you won't use a weapon than I won't either! I'm strong now!"

"Man you're an idiot!" Elina grabbed her spear as it was also a rope. She had gotten the staff as Nyx became frighten more. "Mine now..."

"Master! Don't leave me!" Nyx said. Furikura took a liking to Elina as his tentacles were near her face. "Y-you're leaving me for that stuck up bitch?!"

"Keep those away from me..." She sliced the tentacles off as he was in pain. Elina used her gauntlet glaws to make cut wounds on the staff. He was in pain now. Nyx had no choice.

"I-I..." She did it... "I give up..." She said. The match had ended. Juan felt sorry for Nyx as he now had another mission. He ran off to some place with the rain about to start. Nyx was walking in the rain as she was crying. "How? How can justice be defeated?" She asked herself. When she had left the match, her staff was gone for good. No trace whats so ever. She cried as she didn't know what to do. She felt the rain had now stopped, but still heard it was still going. She looked to see Juan, with his hoodie over her. He wrapped it around Nyx as he placed her on his back.

"You did good out there..." Juan said as he smiled. "C'mon. Let's find a place to live."

"W-why are you?"

"I can't let someone that's close to me be hurt now. Can I?" He smiled at her. Nyx felt her heart beat near Juan as he smiled. He wasn't doing this for her, he was doing this from the bottom of his heart. "Nyx, Furikura maybe gone, but you still have me." He said as they were near an apartment. "I'll stick by your side. No matter what."

"Y-you will?" Nyx shedded tears. Juan smiled as he wiped it off her.

"Now and forever... Will always be together." He said as he hugged her. Nyx felt happy... Truly happy. She can finally talk to someone that can understand her. They checked into a hotel with Juan asking for a 2 beds room. They entered the place they slept in the same bed together. Juan held her as she smiled. Maybe she can now truly be happy, but she also needed Furikura. That was her mission now. Juan saw that she fell asleep, he smiled as he went back to bed. He would wake up tomorrow to search for info.

**"Juan..." **An angel looked at him as she shed a tear. This wasn't no ordinary angel, this was also the ghost of his mother... She dissapeared as she kissed him on the cheek.** "Be brave... My baby boy..."** She left her a tear that splashed on him. She smiled that he was this strong now... Yet many things are sure to come...

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN

YEAH! I GOT NYX ON THIS! Yeah I find it very sad for this chapter so I made it into a happy ending. I like Nyx, she deserves better and yes it's horse shit that she didn't get justice. To be honest I hate Elina, that's why I didn't let her in on the harem. Oh yeah before I forget, in the rebellion saga, Juan's going to make a come back! More girls, more fights and more tits! STAY TUNED!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Calming Flames

The morning came in as birds began to chirp. Juan woke up slowly as he had to recall what happened last night. "Nyx..." He said as he looked out the window. In a weird moment, he began someone sleeping next to him. He turned his head as he saw Nyx, sleeping beside him. He smiled as she was alright. Juan slowly got up as he was going to change out of clothes. He wondered if his clothes from last night were now dry. The boy looked out on the balcony to see that they were. "Sweet!" He said as he brought them in. He began to take off his night clothes, showing he wore a pair of boxers. They were black as he was now half naked. Juan had taken his clothes as he noticed something about them. "They're still wet? Damn." He cursed as he placed them outside on the blacony again. "I guess this is a good time to shower. I hope they have one at least."

Juan took off his boxers, since Nyx was still asleep. The man stepped into the bath as he closed the door. He took steps in as it was hot, not burning to fucking hell hot, just hot tub hot. In some time, Nyx had slowly woken up too. She was not wearing any clothes. "Where am I?" Nyx asked herself. She remembered about her match last night, when she was aout to cry, she than remembered about Juan. "That's right. Juan helped me..." She smiled as she took noticed that his clothes were on the floor. When she saw that she was naked she blushed brightly. "D-don't tell me... We..." She started imagining of him and her having sexual intercorse. "Than that means..." Nyx blushed as she felt her heart racing. "I need to find some clothes!" Nyx got off the bed as she tried to find some. The door opened as she took noticed.

"That's what I needed!" Juan came out naked with only a towel over his head. Both of them looked at eachother for a sec than blushed so bright, they were about to become neon signs. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Juan said as he covered his eyes.

"P-please forgive me!" Nyx covered her self up. She took a step back as she slipped on something. She was about to fall on the floor when Juan saw she was about to be hurt. He rushed in and grabbed her. They both fell on the floor as Nyx opened her eyes. She saw Juan was below her, as she blushed. "T-thank you."

"No problems." He gave a chuckle. They laughed a bit as Nyx blushed again. "What's wrong?"

"S-something..." She blushed as she couldn't look at him. "Poked me..." Juan took noticed as he got her off as he covered him self up.

"I'm so sorry!" He said as he covered himself up with the towel. Nyx covered herself with the blanket instead. They didn't look at eachother for quite awhile as it was an awkward moment. "Um..."

"Sorry..." Nyx said. "I've always been useless..." She sheded a tear with Juan standing up. He walked over to her as he hugged her. "J-Juan?" She blushed as Juan looked at her.

"Nyx, we both haven't had good childhoods in our past." He said as Nyx took notice of that. "Listen, I saw my parents die when I was 5. I've been alone fore many years." He smiled at her. The man tried hard not to cry. "Yet I'm not alone anymore. Nyx, you're not useless. You give me light in my heart, that's something useful." He smiled as Nyx did too. "Thank you Nyx. You're an awesome person."

"I am?" Nyx asked as she sheded a tear again. Not for sadness, but joy. Juan held her close as her heart skipped a beat. "Juan..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..." Nyx said. "You believe in me... I now feel like I can go on with my life." She smiled at him. "You're an amazing person." Nyx got on her tip toes as she was near Juan's lips.

"Nyx..." He kissed her as she kissed back. Nyx felt all her pain going away in that one kiss. They closed the window as they started their embrace. At some time later, the both of them were lying there, naked. Nyx placed her hands on his chest as he held her.

"That was..." Nyx blushed as she couldn't look at him. Juan smiled as he placed his hand on her head. She looked up at him as he kissed her. Nyx felt love in her heart, something that she needed. "Juan..." She blushed as he smiled.

"I'm always with you." He said as he got out of the bed. Nyx couldn't since she didn't have any clothes. "Here. Borrow these." He grabbed his backpack as he gave her some clothes. Nyx placed on a black shirt that had 'Nirvana' on it, blue jeans and some spear shoes.

"Is this the clothing you're home wears?" Nyx said as she checked out the style. She felt comfy in them, like she could run freely. Her red dress needed to be fixed, so they planned to go to a tailor shop. Juan and Nyx entered the building. "Hello?"

"Hello!" A girl with brown hair with glasses came in. "How can I help you?" She asked as Juan held up the dress.

"We wondering if you could fix this." The tailor looked at it as she examined it.

"I can get it fixed no problem!" She said as she placed it in a basket. "That will be 15 gold coins please."

"No prob." Juan took out the coins he needed. "Here you go." He placed them on her hand as she bowed.

"It will be ready in about..." The tailor started counting. "4 days."

"Thank you." Nyx said as she bowed. The tailor bowed back in respect. The two of them left the building, feeling as they should do something. "I'm a bit hungry." Nyx said as her stomach rumbled.

"Same." Juan said as his rumbled stomach was loud. "Let's head to the market. See if we can make something."

"Okay." Nyx nodded as she walked by his side. Both of them had gotten there in under 2 minutes as it was near by.

"Well look what we have here." The voice he can always remember. Juan smiled as he grabbed the arm of Echidna as he spinned her around. In the next moment, they began dancing in tango. In another moment, it changed to that of flamenco. They danced with people looking at them. They could feel music coming from their feet as Echidna and Juan were having fun doing this. Someone came by with something that looked like a guitar. He started playing with other having a drum, with Nyx clapping. They danced swiftly and beautifully. The paced speeded up as Juan and Echidna held eachother as they spinned. They stopped as Juan held on to her like they were doing a tango dip. They were nearly to ground as Echidna pulled herself up as she was near Juan's face. They kissed as Nyx watched them. She smiled as she knew what he had.

"I've always wanted a big happy family." Nyx said as she imagined, Juan, her and Echidna as family with children. They finally stopped as everyone clapped for them. Gold coins were being thrown at their feet with roses. Everyone than continued to what they were doing. "Juan!" Nyx ran to his side as she smiled. "That was amazing!"

"Where did a gentlemen like you, learn to dance like that?" Echidna asked as Juan blushed a bit.

"Well as a kid, my family took Flamenco lessons." He said as he chuckled. "It's nothing really."

"It's still amazing!" Nyx smiled at him. Echidna noticed Nyx face as she smiled.

"You're the girl that faced Elina." Echidna said as Nyx looked down. She went to her side as she patted her back. "Don't be so down. You have something she could never earn."

"What's that?" She asked as she felt a bit better.

"Him." Echidna pointed it out. "He's good in bed. We've had multiple times." She whispered in her ears. Nyx blushed as so did Juan.

"You don't have to tell her that!" He said as Echidna giggled. "Anyway, what bring you here?"

"Just doing some looking around. That kind of stuff." She said as she walked to his side. "Leina's back at the inn I'm staying at. 'Visit' her if you want."

"I got it."

"She needs your embrace too Juan. Not just me or the others." Echidna wrapped him in her arms as her breast where breast against his back. "Think about it."

"I will." He said smiling.

"HELP ME!" A girls voice was heard. All of them wasted no time to run at the scene. Juan saw three guys carrying a girl in their hands. He took notice who it was.

"Nowa!" Juan ran at them fast. In a flash, he jumped up as he kicked the guy hard in the face. They saw that he had black hair now. When he looked at the other two, his eyes were red again. "Keep away from her!" They ran at Juan as he grabbed their wrist. He threw both of them in the air, as he began punching them fast. In one last kick, he hit them straight at Echidna as she smirked. She got what he was doing as she jumped up and kicked one of them to the right and the other to the left like soccor balls. They got down safely as Juan looked at Nowa. "You okay?"

"Juan!" She got up as she hugged him tight. "Thank goodness you saved me!" She said as she smiled.

"Hey can't abandon my friends." He said as they smiled at eachother. Echidna was by his side as she smiled at Nowa.

"Nice to finally meet you, Nowa." Echidna said as Nowa was confused.

"Who are you?" She asked. In that moment, Ruu, a fellow monkey came by as Alleyne was near them.

"Allyene!" Juan called her name. She walked to them as he smiled. "How've you been?" She looked at him with a half smile.

"I've been fine. How about you Juan?" She asked him.

"Great." He looked at her. Alleyne was still beautiful as ever. He blushed at the sight of her when he got a good look.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "You're face is red."

"N-nothing!" He said as he held up his hands. "Nothing at all." He gave a chuckle as Alleyne became confused. She saw someone who she thought she would never see someone again.

"What are you doing here?" Alleyne asked Echidna as she chuckled.

"If it ain't the Thousand Year Virgin." Echidna mocked her as Juan looked at both of them. Nowa did the same as they were confused. "We're just helping you're student fighting off some scumbags." She said being honest.

"Go away Echidna." Alleyne said as Echidna still kept her cool. "I don't want you causing any danger around my student."

"Fine." Echidna threw her arms in the air as she smiled. "I'll go. See you around Juan." She left the scene. Alleyne gripped her staff hard as Juan saw.

"I take it you two know eachother." Juan said as he looked at Alleyne showing part of his face.

"We do... For a very long time." She said as Juan took his eyes off of her. "I just know she's a trouble maker."

"I guess that's her most noticing feature." He joked as Alleyne looked at him. "Anyway, we'll see you later." Both Juan and Nyx took off. He gave a wave doing the peace sign on his right and with his left hand in his pocket. They had gotten the ingredients for everything as they came apon a certain church.

"A church?" Nyx looked as Juan smiled.

"I wonder how Melpha is doing?" He asked himself as he opened the door. "Yo! Anyone home?" He shouted in the church as he got a glimpse of something. He saw Melpha doing some strange pose. Someone else was with her, it was Nanael! "What the?!" He blushed brightly as he had a nosebleed.

"Juan!" Nyx ran to his side as she shook him. He passed out on the spot.

"Juan?!" Nanael said his name. She flew to him fast as she looked at him. "It is Juan!" She smiled, but frowned. "Oh man! I knocked him out!"

"Oh my!" Melpha came by as she looked at him. "What happened?"

_"You and your stupid Porn Book!" _Nanael said in her mind as she looked at Melpha. They took him to the nearest bed. He layed there with Nyx having a cup of water. She poured it on his face as he woke up quick.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked as Nyx was relieved. "Nyx?"

"Hey Juan!" Nanael called his name as he smiled too. "Happy to see me?" She asked as he nodded.

"What's up? Haven't seen you in a while." He said.

"I've been busy." She said as Nanael used her flight to make it look like she was laying down. "Anyway, I'm down here competing in the Queen's Blade! I'm also staying her with Melpha aswell."

"Awesome!" Juan said as he smiled. "Wish you good luck." Nanael blushed a bit. "Oh yeah!" Juan looked at Melpha. "You did great out there Melpha."

"Thank you Juan." Melpha smiled. "I wish I had won though."

"Hey listen." Melpha looked at the Renegade Swordsman. "When you get knocked down, you gotta get back up." The man got up for a bit to see her, eye to eye. "That's a part of life."

"You're right." Melpha said. "I must train to be stronger. Not just for me, but for the ones close to me."

"Yep!" Juan nodded as he looked at her. "I wish you good luck aswell, Melpha." He pulled her into a hug. He made it into a best friend kind of hug, yet Melpha still blushed as her heart started beating. Juan began to blush as he felt the breast of Melpha. He stopped the hug quickly as he whistled abit. "Anyway, we should get back to what we were doing." He looked a Nyx. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Let's go." They both waved good-bye as they left the church.

"You think he'll be alright?" Nanael asked Melpha as she nodded.

"I sence something in him that no one has." Melpha said as she thought about it. The first time she met Juan, something was different about him. "He'll be just fine, Ms. Nanael." Nanael looked at the door. She thought about Juan dying in the Queen's Blade if he had to fight in it. "May God be with him." Juan was out of church as he was now near the inn they were staying at. The two of them saw that no one was in.

"Look." Nyx walked to the counter. There was a note. ""Dear Residents of this Inn. I have gone away to for something important. I'll be back in a week."" Nyx looked at Juan as this was a good time to cook. Nyx got the hint as they both went into the kitchen. Nyx placed on an apron with a white bandana so her hair wouldn't get in the way. "Let's get started!"

"Right!" Juan put his hair in a short ponytail. They began cooking with ease yet got tough in some situations. Nyx had no trouble what so ever. After some time, they were done. Nyx and Juan had brought the food they made. "Wow!" Juan felt his mouth water.

"Let's eat!" They sat down at the table as they began eating. "How is it?" Nyx looked at him. When he did, he had a rainbow going over his head. "Juan?"

"I'm in heaven." He said as he smiled. "Where in the Lords name did you learn to make this kind of stuff?"

"It runs in my family actually." She smiled. Juan felt like he had another angel by his side.

"I'm one lucky guy to have an awesome girl like you!" He said as he stuffed his face. He didn't care about what he said, but the food was awesome. Nyx smiled at the comment as she still imagined him and her together. She blushed at her imagination as she kept eating. After some time, the two were done. "Oh man..." He gave a blech. "That's was the greatest dinner... Ever!" He got up as he took the dishes. Both of them helped eachother out, after they were done, the two went up stairs. It was only sunset though.

"I feel tired." Nyx said as she layed on her bed. "It must have been the food."

"Must have been." He smiled. The setting sun was beautiful, nothing like any other. This was the calm before the storm. He can feel it.

"JUAN!" Nyx gave a shout. He turned around to see something near Nyx. It was some sort of reaper cloak kind of person. He had wings with some aura circle behind him. "It's the Queen's Summoners!"

He grabbed his guns as he pointed at the Summoner. "What do you want?" He said as the summoner looked at him.

**"Juan... The Renegade Swordsman..."** He said his name as Juan looked at him.** "You have been summoned, for a match!"** Juan was confused. He opened a portal for Juan to go in.** "This is a special match."**

"What's the catch?" He asked as the summoner looked at him.

**"No catch. The Queen wishes to see more of your abilities."**

"Alright." He cracked his knuckles. "I hope this will be an awesome party!" He began walking. He had been stopped when Nyx hugged him from behind.

"Please comeback safe." Nyx said as Juan smiled.

"No probs." He was let go as he entered his fight. "Let's party!" He said as the portal closed. Nyx walked out to the balcony, there she saw the fight about to begin. However, this was different. She saw 4 girls, but not Juan. What kind of fight was this? Juan had appeared in a some forest as he jumpped out the portal, sliding on the ground. "Where's is everyone?" He asked himself. As soon as he said that, someone was behind him. He caught a knife between his fingers.

"So this is my opponent?" A voice said in the trees. It sounded male. "Dosen't even look strong!" Juan traced the voice around him. He grabbed his gun slowly with his eyes closed. As he opened them, he shot up many times quick. What fell was some strange being. It was man, but he had black skin with a scar on his face that made it into a skull. Another thing noticing was he had horns coming from his head like a mohawk with two coming out from the sides of his head. A blade arm with his left arm being shielded by armor. His legs were that of bull. His eyes were had no pupils, but they were fire red.

"What the hell are you?" Juan asked as the strange being charged at him like a bull. Juan jumped over the being as it stopped using blade arm.

"I am the general of the Queen!" It said giving a roar. "I am Kinleo! You shall die!"

"We'll see about that." He said as he placed his guns away. Juan grabbed out his sword as layed it on his shoulder. They charged in at one another, making an epic fight. He hoped this would be on live broadcast for the people around the world to see. "Let's rock!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN

I like flamenco music and dance. Leave me alone cause I think it's awesome. Anyway, It's almost the 2013 and I hope that year is gonna be awesome! Hopefully I can do more chapter of different stories. Happy New Years.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Play with fire, you're gonna get burned!

The match had started with Irma with Echidna vs Nowa with Allyene. One question was, where was Juan? That was when he had a special match against a general of the Queen, Kinleo. A demon. Juan smirked as he charged in with his sword in hand. Kinleo charged at him as well with his blade arm. The two made sparks as Kinleo pushed Juan back. The renegade did a backflip as he landed his feet on the tree, pushing him self off of it. He got a straight hit on Kinleo's shoulder. "Damn you!" He said as he bled from a deep cut wound. Juan landed behind him as he turned around with a grin. He grabbed out his guns as he fired at him. The demon blocked all of them with his left arm shield.

"Crap." He said as he ran at him punching the demon in the face. Kinleo grabbed Juan as he slammed him hard to the ground making a crator. He felt that one. Kinleo wasn't done as he grabbed him again, throwing him into a large river. Juan splashed in as he didn't expect what was in the water. He saw a monsterous eel like creature as it was about to eat him. Kinleo smirked as he thought he was the victor. He was wrong. Out of the water, Juan started riding the eel. "YIPPIE KAY YAY MOTHER FUCKER!" Juan said loudly as he made the eel charge at Kinleo. With no trouble he sliced the eel in half as Juan jumped off of it. It's blood was splattered on their fighting ground.

"Impressive..." Kinleo said as he just looked at him. "These eels could never be controlled... Until now..."

"Maybe I'm just good with animals..." He smirked as he grabbed his sword again. The two charged at eachother again with Juan smirking. Kinleo punched him hard in the face as he was sent flying. He broke through three trees as he just laughed abit. "Now this is a fight!" He said as the two kept fighting. Kinleo brought out the big ones as he slammed his hand on the ground summoning fire. He shot out a large fire ball causing an explosion. Somewhere else in this jungle forest like place, 4 other people where fighting.

"What was that?!" Nowa asked as she, Allyene, Echidna and Irma looked. The explosion came from a far as they were shocked to see something like that.

"He's here too?!" Allyene knew it could be. That kind of thing didn't happen on a regular day! Echidna just smirked as Irma became surprised. The explosions smoke cleared up as Juan was nowhere to be seen.

"I am the victor..." Kinleo said as he let his guard down. As he did he heard a scream of hollar coming from the jungle. As he did he saw Juan winging from a vine as he kicked Kinleo right in the face. He landed on a branch with no scar. "What the hell?!"

"I'm having fun! How about you!" He said as he swung again giving a George of the Jungle yell. He let go as he dived in at the demon as Juan was about to deliver a left punch. Kinleo did the same as the made a fist to fist making a large crator on the bottom of their feet. They pushed eachother back as Kinleo was surprised to see a normal mortal had this much power. but he thought of something.

"You! You're not human... Are you?" He asked as Juan just shrugged. The demon became confused as he just looked at him. "Never mind! Time to die!" He said as started shooting fire from his hand. Juan dodged it as he became aware of this. He wasn't messing around. The jungle started to go on fire. Juan saw animals running fast as they can, he had to do something. He thought hard as he grabbed his pistol. He turned it into a bazooka with the swords abilities as he needed to get up in the sky.

"This is gonna probably hurt... Alot..." He ran straight at Kinleo as he jumpped to slash him with his sword. He uppercutted Juan in the air as he felt the pain of it. He targetted the water as he fired it in the river lake. The explosion from the lake made it rain on there battlefield. The fire was put out, meaning it was now safe. "He landed in the river with little water but was safe. He got out quickly as he had his sword with him. "You're all washed up..."

"What did you say?" He tried shoot a fire ball but couldn't. He didn't know why though, that's when he knew, the rain! "Damn you!"

"Who knew it would work..." He became surprised as he the demon began getting more angry.

"DAMN YOU!" His horns began getting bigger along with his body. He was super charged as ran straight at Juan like a bull. He dodged it as he jumpped on the demons back. He grabbed his center horn as he grabbed his gun. He began firing right into the demons head as he let out a warrior scream. He placed it back in the holster as he delivered the final blow. He stabbed the demon in the head as it screamed. "Queen Aldra! Forgive me!" He faded as Juan jumpped off of him. The only thing left of him was his left arm armor. Juan walked to it as he crouched down to it. He touched the armor as it glew!

A light blinded his vision as he didn't know what was happening. Juan got back his vision as he saw what happened to his gloves. They became different. They were the silver gauntlets from Ocarina of time, but a little different. He rolled up his hoodies sleeves to see them closely. The Gauntlets had a black fabric with silver plates on the top side of it. There was no jewel, but they were engraved with the sun having fire around it. Metal spikes were also attached on the gauntlets, as four spikes were on each knuckle. He rolled down his sleeves as he smirked. Juan started fighting the thin air, as he did a punch, fire was released from it!

"Sweet!" He said as clenched his fist a few times.

**"Juan the Renegade Swordsman, has won!" **The reaper like beings voice said. A portal opened as it was in front of him. He went through to the other side to see he was back again. He didn't know someone was watching him, someone who only met him once. Irma spotted him as she wasn't doing her match. She looked at how powerful he was, a mere mortal defeating a high demon? It was impossible. She went back to her fight to see what was happening. Nyx was there waiting for him in their room. When she saw him, she smiled as she ran up to him.

"You're okay!" She smiled as he did too.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." He smiled as the girl blushed. "So what's happening in the Queen's Blade?" He asked as he walked to the balcony. He saw a strange woman holding Nowa hostage by a tree. He was shocked as he grabbed the balcony, and clenched his fist. Allyene had choices, but some had a catch. He saw it was a tag team match, as it was Echidna there too.

"You win, Echidna." She made the right choice. "I give up." She swallowed her pride for once that made Juan smile.

"So she finally understands?" He chuckles a bit. "Finally." He said as he leaned on the wall. Nyx came looking at him as he was smiling at Allyene.

"Hey Juan."

"Yeah?"

"I decieded to get a job for some time." Nyx said.

"Really?"

"Yes. So I won't be here for some time."

"I got it." He said understanding. "I have to go somewhere, so don't worry." They nodded. Night has fallen as Nyx was asleep, her first day started tomorrow. Juan was out in the streets walking. He had his gear on as he was minding his own buisness, before he met someone he knew on the street. "Leina!" He got her attention as she smiled.

"Juan!" She waved at him as he ran towards her. "How've you been?"

"Great!" He said as he smiled. "How about you?"

"Same as you." She said smiling. Leina noticed about his new gear as she spotted his gauntlets. "Where did you get that?"

"Long story short: I had to fight one of he Queen's Generals for it. He was also a demon."

"A demon?" Leina became confused. "How is a demon in Gainos?"

"That beats me." He wanted it answered as he thought about it. "Well anyway. What are you doing?"

"I was heading to Cattleya to fix my sword. Again" She gave a nervous chuckle. Juan whistled at the damage, but impressed how strong she's become.

"I have to say. You've been kicking some ass lately."

"Yes I have." They began walking together to Cattleya's. After about an hour, they arrived at the place she was staying at.

"Well I must say, it's in a very bad condition. yet it proves how strong you've become."

"Oh it's nothing." She said giving a light giggle blushing. "Do you think you can repair it?"

"You can count on me!" All of them started walking to a forge. It took about some time to get there, as they arrived, they saw Ymir selling weapons. "Ymir!" Cattleya called her name as she saw.

"Oh you guys..." She sighed. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if we could use your forge?" She asked nicely.

"Sure it's around the back. Help yourself." The steel princess went back to selling weapons to customers. Yet her customers saw Cattelya.

"Are you Cattleya? The Weapons smith?" One of the two asked.

"Yes I am."

"Wow! This is awesome!" The other was excited. "Do your weapons sell anywhere else?"

"No actually. If need a weapon than come to my shop in Vosk."

"Will do!" They both were excited. Ymir only became angry.

"Will you stop!" Ymir yelled at her. "You're cramping my style! And stealing my customers!" After about only a minute, Cattleya was hammering the blade.

"I want to thanky you two." Cattleya said making them confused. "If it weren't for you the both of you, I would never have been able to come here." She said smiling. Her thought were about her husband. "You two gave me confidence, courage and hope." She stopped hitting the blade with hammer. "This blade has Owen in it. One day I want me, Rana and my husband to make a family sword all together."

"I see." Leina said as she felt happy for her.

"Everyone depends on someone. I depend on my love for my husband." Cattleya thought of him. "Family and friends depend on one another." Leina thought of that. Ever since her child hood, she has always depended on Claudette when she was little. Many hours has passed as it was now almost morning. Juan was with her since, as they kept walking together.

_"I do depend on something."_ She thought in her mind, as she unsheathed her sword. Leina looked at the sword as she felt courage. _"I depend on my mothers vow. I will win the Queen's Blade, jsut for her!"_ She sheathed her blade.

"Leina." Juan got her attention as he looked forward. Leina saw what he was looking at, it was one of the summoners.

**"Leina Vance. You have been chosen next for the Queen's Blade."** He said as he made a portal appear behind him. Leina became a bit nervous, this was her first match here in Gainos. Juan softly hit her arm as he smiled.

"Hey. Good luck out there." He said as Leina nodded.

"I need extra good luck for this." She said as they kissed. When they broke, Leina walked in the portal as Juan waved her off. He walked away to his inn, as he did, he saw something in one of the orbs. One had Leina vs Ymir, yet the other had Airi vs Cattleya.

"What's with the child?" Airi asked. "Forget it. I'm not doing this."

"If you don't, than it means you've forfeit the match..." That voice... Juan felt his spine shiver as he saw it was. It was Aldra as she had planned something. "You two have the honor of fighting before me..." Something wasn't right. Juan didn't hesitate to run to the castle.

"Fuck the rules!" He said to himself as the castle was in his sight. "I'm not losing anyone! No one! Not now! NOT EVER!" The renegade kept running. He felt darkness the more he got close.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Unleash your inner demon...

Juan ran as fast as he could getting closer and closer to the castle. Every second he did, darkness or evil was passing by in the wind. "The hell is this?!" He asked himself as he just kept on running. He was stopped near the gate by some of the guards, The Assassins of the Fang. "OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled as he threw two of them into the water. All the other drew out their weapons as he just became pissed. His brown hair slowly became dark. He slammed his fist down making a huge fire circle around him. It spreaded as it blew them all away. He continued as Juan began jumping very high in the air, ignoring his amazment. in the throne was Airi vs Cattleya with Rana by her side.

"If that's the case than let's fight!" Cattelya said as she held her spear.

"Wow. She already wants to battle?" Airi surprised to see this. She clenched her scythe tight as she was ready.

"Do not show any mercy. Begin." She said as they did. Airi started with slashing at them, yet Cattleya dodged. She thrusted her spear as Airi as she caught it with her scythe.

"I can't believe this is a fair fight!" Airi complained. "That kid around your neck is slowing you down!" Cattleya ignored her.

"Don't worry, Mom! Fight hard! I know you won't lose!" Rana said as he gave his mother some hope.

"Rana! Hold on tight and don't fall!" Rana held on to his mother as tight as he could. Airi only became more pissed.

"You're going to be real sorry for unestimating me!" Airi said as the two began fighting again. Juan had other things to do aswell. Many guards were in his way as his hair becme black again. His eyes were still normal, yet how much normal in time? Many guards came by as 3 of them charged at him. One did a down slash, as he dodged and kicked him to the side. The other thrusted the his sword at him as he did a backflip. Juan leg dropped him as he was knocked out. The third began charging at him with a spear. Juan saw an opening as he pulled his fist back with fire swirling around it. It was cocked as the guard was close to him. Behind the guard was 10 more, more females than males. As the one with the spear was near him. He ducked down as he punched the guard in the gut releasing fire as well. He flew right into the other as they all were tooken down.

"Falcon Punch bithces..." He began running again as there was no more guards. Cattleya was trying her best as Airi was giving all her effort. Airi blocked the spear with her scythe as she knew what Cattleya was doing.

"You're using that child as a shield." Airi said holding out from her opponents strength. "That's pretty cold from my undead standards. You're not fighting fair!" She said as Cattleya only had a look of a warrior.

"You may not like my terms." Cattleya said as she made Airi listen. "Me and this boy are fated to live together, so we'll also die together!" Rana nodded as Airi only looked at them. "You want to win. Than you're going to have to cut him to pieces aswell!" Aldra was getting a kick out of this. She only chuckled a bit.

"That was impressive Cattleya..." The Queen said having an amused face. "Very bold indeed." She still watched as this was entertaining. Juan hit a dead end as doors didn't open.

"Shit..." He looked for a way as he saw a window. He looked out to feel Rana, Cattleya and Airi was near along with something evil. Someone else was in the room, as it sinced Juan.

"What is it Delmore?" Aldra asked very quietly so they couldn't hear her.

**"Nothing... I thought I felt someone here."** The shadow talked to her! They sat there watching the fight happen. Airi did a down slash at them as Cattleya blocked it. Rana sticked his tounge out at her as Airi became angry.

"You really annoy me you little brat!" Airi said as she jumpped away. "Take care of the kid!" She summoned her lesser spirits as they grabbed Rana. Airi charged in as she thought she had the advantage, however, Cattleya grabbed her main weapon. She used her giant sword as she swung at Airi. The maid tried to block it but was seen flying away. She crashed into a stone as she landed on her back. The stone hit another as it landed on Airi, trapping her. "Too... Heavy!" She said trying to push it off.

"Admit your defeat!" Cattleya pointed her blade as Airi began questioning herself. How could she lose? Cattleya was confident, yet when she glanced at the stone, she became shocked as the mother gasped. Aldra smirked to what Cattleya found. "It can't be..." She said as she was on the verge of tears. "It's a trick! It has to be!" Rana didn't know but when he looked, the boy was speechless. Airi became confused. "NO!" The weapons smith wobbled as she dropped her weapon as she got on her knees.

"What's wrong with you?!" Airi asked as she used her abilities to get out of the rock. She was succesful. Cattelya cried as she sobbed. The stone a man inside as both of them cried. Airi was behind them with her scythe. "Nothing personal, but you need to back away!" Airi said readying her scythe. Rana turned around as he shielded his mother. He had tears but his courage was great. She sighed as she lowered her guard. "If you don't fight, you're going to automatically lose."

"I don't care!" Cattleya said as she continued to cry. Airi smirked.

"Infernal Temptress, Airi. You have won." Aldra said.

"I didn't care if I win. The title of Queen was meaningless to me." She said as she cried. "We only wanted to find him!" Airi was confused. "You're majesty... Why is he like this?! What happened?!" Airi finally got the picture.

"Wait a second!" She said as she put the puzzle together.

"You're married to him?!" She looked at the stone with the man inside.

"His name was Owen..." Rana tried to hold his tears but couldn't. "He's my father!" She remembered that name. As they were confused, something came out of the window from above. It showed to be someone in black holding massive sword. He stood to show it was Juan. "J-Juan!" Rana cried as he the renegade ran to them. Rana hugged his brother as he held him. Juan looked at the stone as he was shocked.

"That's your father..."

"Owen..." That name. When he first heard it from their shop, it sounded familiar to him. He ignored it as he held Rana as he cried. Aldra only laughed as Juan just looked at her.

"What's so God damn funny?!" He demanded.

"Despair... Sadness." Aldra got up from her throne. "This is why I chose them to battle..." A shadow started appearing. Juan got some feeling about it. "That's why I** Wanted to see despair on your faces!"** Juan eyes became shocked. He pushed Rana away from him gently.

"That frame... Those eyes... The voice!" Juan's eyes became red as they were widen. "It's you... The bastard that killed my mother and father..." Juan couldn't move. "My father, Micheal... My mother, Anna..."

**"We meet again... Juan..." **The shadow said. **"I'll give your wishes for entertaining me..." **Aldra slowly opened her right eye.** "The both of you will join your loved ones... Together!"** Airi took cover from the eye as so did Rana. When Airi did, she was shocked to see someone else in stone.

"Melona too?" Airi looked at the stone. She felt shocked, if this can be done to her, than anything is possible now. Juan was in front of them as he was almost close. Cattleya began becming stone as she couldn't move.

"Ra... na..." Was her only word before becoming a stone. Juan began to as he only looked at them. He placed his head down as his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"You fucking asshole..." He said as he became a stone. Rana tried hard to to break the stone with his fist, but no good.

"MOOOMMY!" Rana shouted as he cried. Airi was shocked.

"Alls well that ends well." Aldra smiled. However, something surprising happened. Juan's stone began to crack. As it did, wind blew as everyone felt it. Next hing that came out was darkness. Aura of Darkness covered the stone.

**"TIME TO DIE!" **That was Juan's voice, but evilish. The stone broke as everyone in the room covered their vision.

(PLAY METAL OR DEATH METAL MUSIC HERE)

Once they gotten their vision back, Juan seemed more different... His hair was way long as the aura around him made it go in different ways in the air. His hoodie became an overcoat, the bottom bart looked like a bat wing with 5 bone spikes coming out. Out of his back were bones that looked like wings. His darkn aura surrounded them, maing them actual black angel wings. His teeth were fangs now as he grabbed sword as he drew it out. When he showed his eyes, they were glowing red with anger in them. They had devil like eyes as looked at Aldra. **"Airi... Listen..."** He said as she did. **"Take Rana and go... NOW!"** Airi froze for a sec. **"GET OUT OF HERE!"** Airi became scared as she grabbed the child. They left as Juan looked to the left. He saw someone he wished was safe.** "Melona..."**

"That's right. Do you think you can take me on?" Aldra said grabbed her weapon. Juan didn't hesitate as he warpped in a flash to slam Aldra with Delmore. They crashed into many walls as they were outside. They landed in stadium. "What the..."

**"It seems you've put that power I gave you to good use."** Delmore said finally showing himself.

**"SHUT UP!"** Juan used his wings to fly as he was about to kill him once and for all. Delmore dodged with Aldra. They were up on top of the stadium stands, with Juan only looking at them. **"COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"**

**"I'd rather not get my hands dirty, so I'll give you a challenge."** The demon snapped his fingers as black portal opened. Out of it came a demon, a female one. This demon a busty figure as it didn't wear a top, but stuff on her lower half. Her skin was a dark blue with tattoos all over her body. Her armor had a pair of gauntlets that were black. Her lower armor was a croch piece that covered it and her butt. She also wore some sort of short skirt that exposed the croch piece and behind. Her legs had metal boots with high heels. On her waist were two dagger.

"What is it my master?" The demon asked as it looked him.

**"Destory that bastard. Make a slow painful one."** The demon smirked as she drew her dagger.

"That's going to be slightly impossible..." She said as she licked the blade. They were in battle position as Delmore got an idea. This would be viewed. The Queen's Blade stage symbol was on as it circled around the stadium. Aldra annoced it.

"CITIZENS OF QAINOS! A MATCH OF WARRIORS SHALL BEGIN!" The orbs started broadcasting. They showed Juan in his demon form with the other demon. Leina looked at the battle to see who it was. Tomoe was at her inn watching aswell. In the market was Shizuka as she exmained. Nyx was at her job in bar, wearing a uniform. Nanael with Melpha as they were outside to see. Nowa was with Allyene on the buildings seeing it too. Echidna was surprised aswell, seeing this. Menace was at some kind of circus tent as she saw it too. Claudette with Elina watched aswell. "THE MATCH IS BETWEEN, RANDA THE WIND RUNNER VS... JUAN THE RENEGADE SWORDSMAN!"

**"JUAN?!" **All the girls reactions were surprised to see this. Tomoe thought she had seen that forom somewhere and she did! The match began with Randa vanishing into thin air. Juan tried to find her as he didn't see her. He felt a slash on his arm, another on his other. When he did, he saw red circling around him as it got closer to him. Juan began slashed everywhere in pain, screaming. He was kicked as the speed demon was there holding two dagger in his blood.

"This is going to be fun..." The demon said as she was near Juan in a sec. She picked him up as she looked at him. "Actually you're not all I hoped to be..."

**"Don't fuck with me..." **Juan said as he held a grenade in his hand. It exploded causing all of the girls to panic. The speed demon was in the air as she had burn marks all over her body. She couldn't run, but that was a suicidal act. Out of the smoke however was Juan as he flew fast to the demon. She worried as Juan began punching her on her body, mostly her legs. They landed with the demon landing on her front side.

"Nice trick..." She said wiping some blood off her body. When she began to get up, she couldn't feel her legs. They were bruised, numb. "What did you do?"

**"I bruised your legs... It's gonna hurt."** He said walking to her. She only ran to him as she felt pain yet had to deal with it. She was close to him as she began kicking the renegade on his body very fast. She gave the final blow as he was seen flying into the wall. She smirked as she only got on her knee. Juan came out of the dust and dirt, fine with now bruise. He grabbed his guns as he gan firing at her with everything he got. He shot her right in the leg as she gave a scream of pain. The demon only got up to fight again. The charged in at eachother as she felt her speed decearse. Juan gave a good clean hit to her cheek as she was sent flying to the other wall. Randa only ran at him again surroudning right leg in a purple tornado. Juan placed a bone by him down as she kicked him hard. He was given balanced as the two fought with all they had to give.

Juan grabbed his sword as Randa used her armor boots to fight. She gave kicks with Juan blocking them as he grabbed her. The Renegade threw her some feet away from her as his wings dissapeared. The bones of the wings began coming off his back and land on the ground. They were in a circle around Randa as she became confused, Juan had stabbed the ground as he channeled darkness in it. It went to the bones as it began showing black lightning one them. In a flash, they made a pillar of black energy as Randa screamed in pain. "MASTER! I'M SORRY!" She yeld as she was knocked out. Juan walked to her as the bones became wings again. He grabbed his pistol as he shot her right in the face, killing her. The demon began to fade in a gray light as she faded. The only thing left was her armor as she dissapeared.

**"WHAT?! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!"** He yelled at the people and Delmore. The broadcast was shut off as Juan slowly began transfroming back to normal. Aldra came by with Delmore.

"Most impressive." She said with Juan only getting angry. "Collect your prize."

"My prize is his head!" He said running at them. Delmore only made a shadow spike go through his shoulder as he screamed in pain.

**"We'll fight... But rest now child..."** The demon said as they walked away. Juan was on the ground as he crawled to the boots. He touched them as they shined over the renegade. He stood there with his shoes replaced by something else. They became a pair of armor boots. He rolled his pants up to see them. They were metal black with it having a blue jewel on the top of them. The shin guard part had wings engraved on the side of them with a another blue jewel inbetween the wings. The foot part had wings like engraving on it, showing it to be fast. He rolled dowen his pants so they were comfortable. He began running at a speed he didn't think was possible for the humans. He began running on walls as a little dirt tornado was formed. He stopped instantly as he ran from the stadium to rest for his upcoming match.

"When I'm thorugh with you... You'll be sorry." He said leaving the stadium. He hoped Rana and Airi got out safe, he didn't feel their presence near by. He ran away at average speed into the night. "What happened to me..." He asked now walking. Juan had to blend in witht eh crowd now, hoping to lie low for the time being. He started walking to somewhere unknown, going anywhere he can think of. He was near a circus tent, someone had to be there. As he walked, the pain from his shoulder was unbearable. The man fainted from exhaustion as he was near the entrance.

"What was that?" That voice he knew. He saw come out of the tent, it was Rana with Airi. Menace came by worried. "Juan!" Menace ran to him as he passed out smiling. "We need him in a bed! Servants!" Menace called people out.

"I'm glad... You're safe..." He said closing his eyes. He felt he was being carried by people, as he was now on a bed. The three of them looked at Juan as he was asleep now.

"How did this happen?" Menace asked as she looked at her husband-to-be. He was now resting as she finally took her time to kiss him on the lips. She took her time as she slid her hands on his cheek. She stopped smiling at him. "Sweet dreams my love." She said giving a giggle. "Anyway, Airi. When did you make a child?"

"Pardon?" She asked as she was confused.

"I never would of imagined you as a mother." Menace said laughing a bit. "It's surprising."

"Oh shut up!" Airi said looking the other way. "I wouldn't be caught dead with a kid!" Rana only looked at her in confusion. "Listen Menace. What do you think will happen when you fight?!"

"Whatever happens happens." She said as Menace grabbed Setra. "And it looks like its now!" She entered the portal as it closed. Another battle was to begin...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: What is your choice?

Menace had entered the portal as she smirked. Her opponent was someone she didn't expect. Inside a sand twister was a red headed woman holding a long black sword. She had an angry look on her face being annoyed by the sand. "Can't see a thing, right?" Menace said taunting Claudette. "Shall we fight?" She asked as Claudette went in a random direction, seeing Menace in her sight. She did a down slash at her as she blocked it with her staff. _"I need to win not just for Amara. Also for Juan!"_ They clashed together as they were in a fight of taking the land.

"There she goes." Airi said as Rana was confused. "Always, always making her pride on the line."

"What do you mean?" The young boy asked as he didn't get it.

"Anytime she has, she'll always say, "Bow before the power of Amara!" Airi had her arms up giving Rana an example. "Still, it seems her pride is the source of her power. That's what I call devotion!" She said looking at the battle as she noticed something. _"It's also because of Juan... Isn't Menace?"_ She asked in her mind. Speaking of which, Juan was on the table knocked out from his battle. Rana went inside to be by his big brother.

"Juan..." He said grabbing his hand. He felt his heart through his wrist, he was still alive. Thank God. Rana was worried about him since he and Airi were the only people in this place he knew. Juan than began to grunt abit as Rana smiled. "Bro!" He said smiling wide.

"Rana...?" He asked as he got up abit. "Where are we?"

"Menace's place." Airi said sitting on a chair without her scythe. Juan got up from the pain from that battle he had. "By the way, what happened back there?" Airi asked as Juan only looked at her. "You turned into some kind of demon... Not one I've ever seen though..." He than remembered. The anger that ran through his blood when he fought that speed demon.

"I don't know... I just completely lost after seeing him again..." He said as he began getting a head ache. He felt pain and anger going through his body again. "S**TOP!"** He screamed as the feelings died down. He fell to the ground as Rana try to pick him up. Airi helped him.

"Brother! You need rest!"

"No!" Juan said as he started walking. "I need to train! I have to kill him!"

"How can you kill a high class demon like him?!" Airi asked as he only looked at her. "You're a human! A strange at that!" That made him feel special. Airi walked to his back as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please... Don't be a fool." Juan only chuckled, making her confused.

"When it came to me, I would do things my own way." Juan said as he went outside. He saw the fight going on as he witnessed the battle. Claudette was fighting Menace. He knew who would win. "Shit..."

"What's wrong?" Airi asked as they were looking at the battle. "Menace is winning."

"Airi. Do me a favor."

"What?" She looked at the renegade.

"Take care of Rana..." He said as he continued to watch the fight. Airi only looked at him, she only refused as she didn't have time for a kid. The two kept watching as they felt this fight was going to be short. Menace made a giant pyramid shield her body from a large lightning strike from Claudette, although, it broke through. The circus like tent began blowing in the wind. "Menace..." Juan flipped up his hood as he started walking away.

"She has lost..." Airi and Rana walked with Juan as they caught up to him. This means that stuff would go down. The streets were lighten as it would seem everything was calm. Juan sensed something by as he saw a woman jump from one building to another, as he felt he saw that woman somewhere. "Juan! What's wrong?" Airi asked as Juan jumped high in the air as he landed on the buildings roof. "Well, I guess it's just us..." Airi said as the two kept walking.

On the roofs, Juan was chasing girls in strange armour as he saw that they looked like assassins. They through knives at the target as she wore the same armour aswell. He had the boots on as he began running faster than them. "What was that?!" One of them asked.

"The wind?!" They were confused as it went by Irma. It dissapeared as it showed a hooded man having a large sword on his back. "Who's that? An ally?"

"What are you doing?!" Irma asked him as she noticed him. What was he trying to do? Was he gonna kill her? Juan grabbed his two guns as he kept running with Irma running with him.

"Keep going!" He looked behind him still running as he started firing at them. He was helping her escape! He got two down, hitting them in the shoulder and the leg. No serious injury. They dived straight into a window as they landed perfect. Juan went a few feet back as he had to get used to the speed boots.

"Well... You always did know how to make an entrance." That voice again. Whenever he heard that, it meant it was a good thing. Irma was in the middle looking at the window. From the top of the building came a mace as it made a cloud of dust, making Irma blind of her surroundings. Something came out of the top as it was a person. Juan jumped in blocking an attack at Irma as he shot the mace throwing it off balance as it twirled in the air. He grabbed it as he knew the mace.

"No..." Juan said as the smoke cleared revealing a familiar face. It showed to be Risty, but wearing something an enemy would wear. Her eyes... They had no soul in them. "Delmore... Damn you!" He threw the mace at her feet as it made a smoke cloud of dust. Echidna came in as she grabbed Irma, as all three of them escaped.

"You disgust me for becoming the Queen's dog, Risty!" Echidna said that made the new Risty angry. Irma was passed out from the exhaustion, as Echidna carried her to an abandon shack. They were on the roof resting abit. "You think we lost them?"

"I think so. Better get inside."

"Good call!" They went in through a window as they closed it hiding. "I can't believe this happened..." Echidna said as she became a bit angry. "To think that Risty became the lead general for the Queen..."

"It wasn't her choice..." Juan said taking off the hood. "It was a demon... Delmore..."

"Delmore? But he's supposed to be locked up as a hell gate..."

"Not anymore..." He opened the window.

"Where in hell are you going?!" Echidna asked worring about him. "You'll die out there if they catch you!" Juan only laughed abit. That's right, this was a rebel she was talking too. "Just... Becareful."

"Love you too." Juan jumped out as the elf closed the windows. She had to be on her tows now, since Irma was now wanted. Juan was on the streets as he had his hood up. "I should check on Leina... Hoping she's okay..." Juan began running as he was felt Leina was closed. All this training and that incident that happened when he became enraged must have boosted him up. He was near the inn, the one he saw Echidna at in Gainos. He walked in seeing no one there as he walked up the building. He opened the nearest door in the upper hall as he saw Leina. "Leina!"

The warrior turned around as she smiled wide. "Juan!" She ran up to him as she hugged him tight. "Thank God you're okay!" She said having tears in her eyes. She looked at him as they kissed. "I saw..."

"Don't..." Juan said as they nodded. The two took a seat as they talked about it now. Leina was surprised at how that power is within him. It was when he stabbed him as a child. The darkness was injected into him. "To think this would happen..."

"Juan..." Lein looked at him as he made eye contact. "I know you're scared. Everyone can be after all this..." She said as she grabbed his shaking hand. "Juan... Let me in! Tell me what you're thinking!"

"What?"

"I want to be by your side, Juan!" Leina said as she pinned him down on the bed. "In order to do that, we must trust each other! Do you trust me?" Leina asked as he was speechless. "Do you trust me?"

"I do..." They shared a kiss before they took off their clothing. They shared a romantic time in that room, as Leina wasn't a virgin anymore. She felt happy as she gave it to the man she loved. After about 45 minutes they got up from the bed holding hands. "Leina..."

"I'm yours Juan. Your partner, friend and lover..." Leina smiled as they kissed again. "Thank you... For sharing me your secrets."

"No problem." He said smiling. they were now dressed as Juan placed on his shoes. "I have to find Rana and Airi."

"I hope you do." Leina said as she was gonna train more. You never knew when a match would start. They shared one final kiss as Juan left to the streets. He hoped Echidna and Irma were safe. The renegade flipped up his hood as he climbed up to the roof tops again. There he waited til he felt the wind blow. Out of the sky landed Risty as she was in general garments.

"You... Where are the other two?" Risty asked as Juan didn't speak. He drew out his sword as she knew what this meant. "Than die!" She charged in at speed as Juan oonly dropped his sword, grabbing Ristys. She became confused as Juan took down the hood revealing his face as one of the women that loved him made her eyes widen. "J-...Juan..." She said slightly. Juan forced a kiss on her lips as she couldn't feel her body. She felt weak as they kissed. They departed as Risty was on her knees.

"Risty! Please remember!" Juan said holding her arms as she felt pain. "Please!"

"Get away from her!" A voice said behind him. Juan dodged many knives as he did a spin like he was round housing an invinsible person. In between the sole bottom of his shoe, was a knife as Juan had his hood up. He stomped his shoe as the knife twirled up as the renegade caught it. "Who are you...?" One of the assassins said amazed by his skill. Juan jumped away from Risty as he dissapeared away from them. Juan ran through the streets as he had to catch up to Rana and Airi.

"Captain Risty!" The assassin went to her as they helped her up. "Are you okay?" Risty nodded slowly as she saw memories of her with Leina and Juan having a good time. She ignored it as they went to the castle. In the streets, was a woman as she was running for her life.

"Lesser Spirits!" AIri called out as the ghost grabbed the woman as she was scared.

"Spirits Begone!" Japanese paper charms destoryed the ghost as they burned a blue flame. Airi appeared angry.

"How rude!" She said as the red headed maid saw who it was. "Didn't your mothers ever tell you? It's impolite to interrupt someones meal!" Tomoe and Shizuka had their weapons out as they were about to fight Airi. Behind her was Rana as they were stunned.

"You're Cattleya's little boy!" Tomoe said as she thought Airi kidnapped him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as Rana was shy.

"Rana!" Juan saw them as they saw him jump high into the sky. In that position, he looked like an angel soaring in the night. He landed inbetween them as he saw Tomoe and Shizuka. "Hey guys." Juan said as he took down the hood showing his face. It's been too long.

"Juan!" Tomoe became happy as so did Shizuka. The kunoichi boldly went up to him as she hugged him. "S-Shizuka?!"

"What? I'm giving a hug in thanking he's okay." Shizuka said as Juan blushed. He felt her breast as the renegade only felt his pants tighten. "You okay Juan?"

"Y-yeah!" He said as Shizuka stopped hugging him. The two were happy that he was okay now. In some time, all 5 of them were at the inn Tomoe and Shizuka were at. It had a traditional japanese look to it.

"I see..." Tomoe said as she gave them tea. Rana was at the table eating some food as Juan was at the oppisite side of the table of him. "To think that something like that has happened..."

"It's hard to believe, yes." Airi said leaning on the wall. "Even I never thought this would happen."

"We must do something." Shizuka said as she didn't like the thought of a demon ruling the contienent.

"Don't be stupid..." Airi said as Shizuka only looked at them. "If you do, than you'll only die." Airi said as she had a good point. "Well thanks for taking the kid for me. Later!" The maid spirit flew away as Rana saw this. He only chased after her as Juan did nothing to stop him. He felt that Rana did what was right in his heart. Tomoe and Shizuka however ran after him. They were gone as Juan was alone at the table eating.

"Who are you?" Juan said as he placed the plate and chopsticks down. He walked outside to see no one there. He grabbed out his sword as he only stood there with no defense up. In a quick second, he elbowed someone right in the face as he looked. It looked to be a ninja, as it wore the usual get up. It's metal head band was on as he was equiped with a katana on his back. He had a long black scarf on aswell. "Who are you? Ryu fucking Hayabusa?" He said jokingly as he grabbed the ninja punching him. He took off the mask as the ninja only had a package on him.

"You're not Shizuka..." He said weakly. Juan grabbed a thrown kunai as he only kept looking at the ninja. He made the blade near his throat. "You won't get anything from me..."

"I don't have too..." Juan than looked into his eyes as he saw something. He was able to do this since a child after Delmore stabbed him. "So... This is for Shizuka..." He took the package as he threw the ninja over the forest into the sky. Juan left it there, waiting for their return. As he did, the orbs began flashing as a Queen's Blade was about to start. Luckly there were two, one had Elina as the other had Risty.

"So cold!" Elina said as she was walking through the snowy land. "Why is it so damn cold?!" She asked as the royal daughter only saw someone there. She saw Tomoe as she looked at her in disgust. "Oh you... I thought I would be fighting Leina." She said as she thought of her sister._ "Or that damn peasent that pissed me off!"_ As she than thinking of Juan. After the fight she witnessed, all she could do was think of fighting him.

"You're Leina's sister." Tomoe looked at her as she only thought of th fight. "Elina..." He had his money already on Tomoe. On the other was Irma as she only looked in shock. He felt like punching her in the face to make her think about what she's doing.

"Shit!" Juan cursed as he felt that Echidna even thought it was stupid. As he watched, Shizuka came back alone as she smiled at him. "Shizuka."

"Hey." She said waving abit. "Anything happened?" The kunoichi said as she sat next to him. Juan gave Shizuka a package as she saw who it was from. The ninja opened it slowly as they saw a piece of armor there. "It's the leaders arm piece..."

"The Kouma Ninja..." Juan said surprising her. "They came here, has to beat the crap out of them." The kunoichi looked at the piece of armor. "You don't have too..."

"I must..." Shizuka said as she didn't make eye contact. "I must become the Kouma Ninja leader again... No one has any other leader..." Juan got up as Shizuka only looked at the armor. "For the clans armor..."

"Shizuka..." Juan said to her as she looked at him. Juan punched her straight in the face as she looked at him in shock. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT?! YOU'RE STUPID HONOR?! OR THE PEOPLE THAT LOVE YOU!" Shizuka only looked at him as she was shocked about this. "WHO CARES ABOUT SOME NINJAS!? A TITLE IS JUST A TITLE! LISTEN SHIZUKA! THERE ARE ALOT MORE THINGS IN OUR LIVES THAN JUST HONOR!"

"LIKE WHAT?!" She said giving a tear. "I WAS RAISED AS A NINJA! I CAN'T ESCAPE MY DESTINY!"

"YES YOU CAN! YOU ALREADY HAVE!" Shizuka looked at him. "Think about it! You're here now to help Tomoe win the tornament for the Hinomoto! You made this choice! That isn't destiny, it's your freedom!" Juan looked at the sky. "My destiny is was to die right there when I was a kid. No... I got up and spit in destinies face!" The renegade looked at her as she smiled. "It's your freedom Shizuka..."

"Thank you Juan... I know now..." She said getting up. "I forgive for the bruise. I hope you forgive me for this..."

"For what?" He turned around as Shizuka kissed him fully on the lips. They enjoyed it as Shizuka was really happy about this. They than decieded to do it... The two made love as they were happy about it. They loved each other. Juan loved everyone he met, so much he wanted a giant family. the two layed there fully naked with no one around. "Shizuka..."

"Go..." The Kunoichi smiled as they kissed again. "Find your friends... Express your freedom..." Juan kissed her again but this was full of passion. They stopped as Juan left with his clothes and items on with him. Shizuka smiled as he dissapeared. "Freedom..." She looked at the armor piece again as she smiled. "I want to see her strength... One more time..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sayonara... Shizuka...

The night was still in the sky for Gainos. Echidna was near an alley as she held a kitten in her arms as she looked at Irma's fight. Shizuka watched Tomoe's thinking of something to do. The kunoichi grabbed a piece of paper as she started writing. The white haired beauty watched the fight. Juan was running the building tops of Gainos parkour style. He had to find Echidna to see if she was safe from harm."There he is!"

Juan grabbed a knife in the air as he dodged multiple in the air. He landed on a roof top safe as he saw members of The Assassins of the Fang, AND the Kouma Ninja! "Great... You know how to piss me off...!" He flipped up his hood as his head was down. "I sence something... A smell pieces of shit in your body...!" He uunsheathed his sword as he pointed at them. He revealed his eyes as they were blood shining red. As he did, demons came out of their bodies, making them faint abit. "25 vs 1...? Seems fair and FUN!" He charged at them as he sliced two in one swing.

At another place, Echidna was standing on top of a building with a kitten in her arms sleeping. She watched the match as Irma placed her skills to the test. Ever since Echidna had found her as a child, she could tell that she was full of potential. The training she had gone through, she never gave up. "It was never my intent. She took it seriously, as her skills grew with more strength. She earned her title, as Assassin of the Fang." Irma did a smart thing for this battle as she hid in the shadows, throwing knives at Risty. The General blocked all blades as she looked at her surroundings. Risty looked around as she saw a crystal, as it showed her a memory.

"I only get one shot...!" The assassin said as Risty destroyed the crystals mirror. She breathed heavy as felt like her life passed by.

"What was that...?" Risty said as she looked up. Her eyes widen as she saw herself as an orphan child. "That's... Me..." Echidna only smiled in sadness as she knew what would happen.

"If you only you played your cards right..." Echdina said petting the kitten. Irma made a dash as she her knife ready with sword in hand. She used the sword to make an opening, but Risty saw this as she dodged it. "I'm sorry... Irma. I made a mess of your life." Echidna jumped down as she didn't want to see what would happen next. In the fight Irma had missed as she only cut a piece of clothing off, exposing Ristys left nipple. The general slammed her mace on Irma's back as she screamed in pain. She fainted on the spot. The match was decied. Airi had been watching the fight as Rana was at the table sitting.

"She's become strong." Airi said observing the match. Rana looked confused at this as he didn't know what happen. "She's has no weakness, whats so ever."

"Is she that strong, Airi?" Rana asked as the maid nodded.

"I'm afraid so." She took a seat at the table. She looked at Rana as he looked a her.

"Airi..." He got her attention. "Why did you save me?" He asked as she went through the memories a bit. The maid looked the other way.

"Well, I did it because the Queen has poor taste!" Rana got out of his seat as she walked up to Airi. "It was also because Juan asked me too." When she finished her sentence as Rana hugged her. He smiled as Airi blushed abit. "R-Rana..."

"Airi... Thank you." Rana smiled as the maid only became confused.

"No... I! I didn't...!" She tried to find words but accepted it. "You're welcome." The maid smiled as she pulled him in a hug aswell. Her clothes began to dissapear as she tried hard to get them back.

"What's wrong?" Rana asked as Airi only gave a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing! Now be a good boy and close your eyes!" Rana did so as he smiled. Airi blushed because of this, as she started becoming confused. _"This wasn't the plan! We were to destory the Queen!"_ Airi thought as she only felt her heart at peace. _"But... Why does this feel... So right?"_ Airi was confused, as she only smiled. This feeling... What was it called? She would find out later.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Juan said slashing the heads of three demons as he shot five right in their heads. One more was left as he threw his sword right into the demon. He landed on it's body having his guns on it's head. "Gotta Feng Shui the fucking thing!" He said firing many many bullets into it's head as it only became bloody chunck soup. "Echidna! Irma!" Juan contined jumping and running to the woman he knew that he loved aswell. He felt that he was also connected to Irma as well. Echidna was walking the streets as the kitten in her arms woke up. It jumped from her arms as it ran into an alley. In there, was Irma as she was badly wounded.

"You are who you are... As you only have much to live..." She said shedding a tear. She was about to pick up Irma as she saw someone in the sky. Juan came down as she picked up the assassin. "Juan...?"

"I saw..." He said looking at the light blue haired assassin. "I made a promise to my mother, and I'm going to keep it." Juan took Irma from Echidna as they ran to an inn. He was at the inn he was staying at as he didn't return for so long. Nyx was there bathing from the work she did. "Nyx?! You in?!"

"Juan?" Nyx came out in a bath towel. "What's..." She saw him holding Irma on his back as Echidna was there too. "Wrong?" As some time passed by, Irma was on the bed resting. Juan had did her bandaging done, as he was on his knees by Irma. "You think she'll be alright?" Nyx asked as she made tea for everyone.

"With all the care he did, I'm sure she'll be fine." Echidna said thaking her tea and drinking it. Juan didn't move for about 6 minutes as he looked like he was praying.

"I can't fucking believe this..." The renegade said as he finally spoke. "I have to go..."

"Where?" Nyx asked as Juan opened the window. He jumped out running on the roof tops again. "Juan! Wait!" Nyx tried to stop him but was no use. "Oh dear..."

"I wouldn't worry about him." Echidna said still drinking. "He's tough, yet still a little boy inside. He went through tough times, just like her." She walked up to Irma as she was now asleep. They went to bed as Echidna stayed the night, sleeping in the same bed as Irma.

In the night, another Queen's Blade battle was starting as Tomoe starred down at Elina. Tomoe had drawn her sword as she was serious. "You know what? I bet you're one of those "I'm amazing type" of woman." She became angry, as she slammed her spear down at the ground. "I hate that crap!" Elina said as Tomoe looked at her.

"That isn't true!" Tomoe said trying to keep her cool, not giving into her negativity.

"Many excuses. No surprsing." Elina began walking. "Sure you say it's for your country, but you hurt your opponents as much as they do." Everyone payed attention to this as the fight was interesting. "You righteously cut your opponents through, but you would never do anything wrong. Not you." Tomoe only felt her negativity as Elina smirked. "But dosen't that really make you a bad guy?" She asked as Tomoes thoughts were swirling around her.

"I-I'm not bad! That Idea has never entered my head before! NOT ONCE!" She said arguing. Elina was close to the priestess now.

"Not once?" She asked her as she only smirked. Tomoe felt her hands shake from this peer pressure. "But it's true... Defeating me is just another step of your mission..." Elina's words were a strong weapon indeed. "Sooo? What are you waiting for?" She asked as she got her claw gauntlet ready. "How long are you going to be playing the GOOD GIRL!" She striked Tomoe as she ripped some of her clothes aswell. Her left breast was exposed, as she landed far back from Elina hurt. "I can't believe you're holding on to that lie!" Elina smirked as she walked straight to Tomoe. "You're holy laws or whatever make me sick!" Tomoe only got up from the pain trying to endure it. "You're playing the good girl!"

"I'm not playing anything..." Tomoe said as she held her sword tight. "I've been wanting to cross blades with you so I could fight your sister! I've consider her a very amazing friend! Along with Juan!" She became serious as she looked at Elina straight.

"Just what is it with you guys and my sister?" Elina asked. "What's your guys' relationship with her?"

"Well... When travelling, we all shared the same food and lodging." She said normaly as Elina became angry.

"FOOD AND LODGING!?" She than imagined something in her head. As Juan was sitting on a chair naked with the two girls on his lap. Another as they were in a triangle position with Juan laying on the bed and the others with Leinas bosy on his hips, with Tomoe on tip of his head eating a piece of bread about to kiss eachother. (Google "random" you're going to get some weird shit... Yeah... That was the first thing I saw of porn when I was young... I think it was because I had the safe search off...) "Than that means... You three..." She imagined them all having intercourse. "YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" She started making a strong wind with her staff. Elina began striking at the priestess. "YOU FILTHY WHORE!" She said as Tomoe dodged with blocking all strikes.

"I- THINK!" Tomoe tried to speak. "I said something!" She dodged on that almost hit her face. "To offend you!"

"SHUT UP!" Elina kept doing many strikes as she only felt a broken heart. "You won't escape!" She said as Tomoe had to look for an opening. Shizuka watched from the inn.

"You are shown that you can win, Lady Tomoe. You've grown into a proud warrior. And yet..." Shizuka grabbed a pair of clothes for Tomoe as she left a map aswell. This battle was decieded. In the fight, Tomoe's top clothing was exposed as her breast were too. Elina did a stab as the priestess only did a back flip. Watching while, running, Juan saw how the fight was going as he took glances at times.

"Keep it up! You can do it Tomoe!" He said jumping from one roof to another. Elina flipped her spear around as she made it into a cable now. It caught Tomoe's feet as she was pulled into the snow. As she was, she felt her body being dragged by the snow as she saw Elina with her spear in hand.

"Leina belongs only to me!" The Captain of the Guards thrusted the spear as Tomoe saw an opening. She hit the spear with her katana as she had a chance. In an instante, Tomoe spinned around as the cable came lose, as she did three kicks to Elina. She was sent flying in the air landing far from Tomoe.

"Triple Warrior Kick!" Tomoe got back up sheathing her Katana. Elina got back up angry.

"I can't loose to you!" Elina said angry. "It's wrong...!" She began falling to her side. "Because Leina and I..." The girl fainted, loosing the match. The match ended. Juan continued running as he was near the inn. He saw someone first, it was Elina as she was near the place she was staying at. "This sucks...!" She said weakly.

"Well well well... Look what we have here." Juan said as he got her attention. He jumped down to her as she looked at him in anger. "I saw the match, you deserved it you know."

"Shut up!" Elina said as she had her spear in hand. "I'm not gonna take that from some demon bastard! Never go near my sister again!"

"Like I chose to have that power?" He said walking around her. "And who the hell said I listen to you? I enjoy my freedom." He circled her slowly as she watched closely. "And guess what, me and Leina shared our secrets the other night." She said making her confused. That's when she got it.

"YOU BASTARD!" Elina charged at him as in a second, her spear was in the air twirling. It stabbed the ground as she was on the with Juan having his gun. "What are you going to do to me...?"

"Pathetic..." Juan said pushing himself off the wall away from her. "Look at you... The mighty warrior? No... Just a poor selfish spoiled brat!" Elina looked at him as Juan only walked around her again. "Think about it, you're only rule because they fear you. They hate you..."

"Shut up!" Elina said as she only got mad. Outside however was Claudette as she observed this from the window. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Really now?" He said getting close to her. "If so, than why does everyone hate you? You're a bad guy, trying to be the innocent girl." Elina felt something in her brain. Thoughts and everything else going through her head. "You rule with fear, a Queen becomes a demon after that. So who's the REAL demon?" He said putting his finger on her chin as she made her look up at him. "Me... Or you...?"

"I... I'm not..." She closed her eyes as she fainted. She began to fall as Juan caught her in his arms. "Am I really..." She let out as Juan carried her, bridal style. He placed the royal girl in her room upstairs.

"Good night, Elina." He said covering her up. One thing he had to do was change her out of her armour that made him blush bright. He placed her night clothes on her as she looked peaceful. "You're actually really cute when you're not a bitch." Juan said jokingly.

"Impressive." Said a voice behind him. Juan turned around to see Claudette in her night gown. "You used her own weapon against her. Amazing." She said placing Elina's weapon on the wall.

"Sometimes a person's greatest weakest can be their own weapon." He said as he walked out of the room. Claudette closed the door as they were in the hallway. The renegade lened on the wall. "I know you saw... That monster I became..."

"I know. The Queen is possesed by something. I could tell from the very beginning." Claudette said placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Thanks Claudette... You, Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka and everyone else understood." He smiled at her. "You should rest. You never know what's going to happen." Juan began walking out as Claudette stopped him, grabbing his hand. "What's up?"

"What you said..." Claudette's face began turning red. "Did you... And Leina..."

"OH!" He began blushing bright. "Well... We..." He had to come clean. "Yeah... We did..." He blushed bright as so did Claudette.

"S-sorry! It's personal! I shouldn't of asked!" She blsuhed as so did Juan.

"It's alright. Really!" They looked at each other smiling. They laughed abit as Juan saw Claudette really smile. "You're cute when you smile like that you know." Claudette stopped as she blushed again.

"W-what?" She asked as Juan only smiled. "I'm not..."

"You should do that more often." The renegade walked away smiling. "Well good night Claudette." He left the building as Claudette only felt her heart skip a beat. She felt happy when he said that, but why? She turned in for the night.

In another part of the city was a church where Nanael and Melpha were doing their exercise. "Um Melpha... Can we eat now?" Nanael asked as she did a holy pose where she was upside down.

"We will. After we're done doing our excercise." Melpha said doing the same position.

"Couldn't have we just eat first?"

"Oh goodness no!" Melpha said as she sounded now like a mother. "You'll have aches if you eat before you excercise." She said only having her usual smile.

"I don't get it!" Nanael complained. In a second, one of the summoners came by as they were confused. "Alright! Time to shine!" Nanael said getting up.

"Good luck, Miss Nanael." Melpha said smiling. Nanael went through the portal to the Queen's Blade. At another place is where Airi and Rana was, they were eating dinner. At the moment, a summoner came by as Airi knew it was her turn.

"Looks like I'm up." Airi said as she placed a plate of food down for Rana. The boy grabbed her hand.

"Airi, I wanna come with you." Rana said as Airi smiled. He wanted to be by her side, fighting with her.

"I'm sorry Rana, but that's something only you're mother can do." Airi placed a kissed on his fore head as he smiled with a blush. "I'll be back, I promise." Airi went through the portal with scythe in hand.

Tomoe was arriving at her inn as she smiled with her victory. "Shizuka! I'm back!" however, The kunoichi was no where in sight. As she looked to be as she dissapeared. "Shizuka?" Tomoe called out to her as she only saw a piece of paper with clothes. As she opened it to see directions. The priestess began reding as she started walking. After some time, Tomoe was now at a strange place. "I read it correctly... But this place is a... Graveyard..." Tomoe said as she only examined.

"You arrived." The voice was Shizuka's as she was leaing on a tombstone. Juan had felt something as he didn't like it.

"Tomoe! Shizuka!" He began running with the boots on, fast as he could. He was stopped by shurikens stabbing the ground in front of him. "Great..." He said as he saw many ninjas. "Ninjas... It's always ninjas..." He grabbed both of his pistols as he twirled them showing off a bit. He gripped both as the renegade pointed them at the army of japanese warriors.

"Attack!" One of them said as they charged at him with kodachis and katanas. At the grave site Tomoe and Shizuka stood there having a conversation.

"It's amazing." Shizuka said as she looked at the stars. "We shook off the persuit, crossed the sea and made alot of memories to this land." She said smiling.

"Yes. It's because you were by my side!" Tomoe smiled at her friend. "We did together!" Shizuka only smiled as she looked at her.

"Do you know why we're here? Why I helped you?" The kunoichi asked as Tomoe knew the answer.

"To help save Hinomoto! The avenge those who were slain! Right Shizuka?" Tomoe asked as the silver haired beauty looked down. She saw her body move as a chuckle came out. Shizuka started laughing.

"You were always naive." Shizuka looking at her as an enemy would. "Tell me. Do you know..." The kunoichi brought up the Kouma Ninja's leader shoulder arm piece. "What this is?"

"That's... The... Kouma's Ninjas!" Tomoe moved a step back abit. Juan delt with many of the ninjas as he killed many, left and right.

"JUST GO THE HELL AWAY!" He began firing his gun at them as he shot one square inbetween the eyes. He was almost close to their position as he felt their persence. "I know I shouldn't kill people... But I don't give a damn anymore..!" He said still killing many of them. Shizuka only smirked as she started tying the shoulder piece on.

"In the end... There's no one else to do this..." She said as it was fully on now. "But ME!" Shizuka looked at her smirking. "Do you get it now?! I'm the only one of those who can assassinate you..."

"Why...? Why are you saying this?" Tomoe asked as Shizuka only smirked. "Shizuka, if this is a joke than it's in poor taste." The kunoichi only chuckled. "There were times where you could off killed me. Why now?"

"You're always like this." Shizuka finsished tying it. "I became a plant... Lady Tomoe."

"A plant...?" The priestess was confused as Shizuka placed her hand on her kodachi.

"Ninjutsu technique. It allows me to be the enemies companion when their guard is down." She said only making Tomoe trying to ignore everything, but couldn't.

"Are you saying..." Tomoe would regret the answer. "That all this time of friendship... Has all been a lie...?" She asked as Shizuka looked down.

"This technique. It makes me become one with it..." She said as Tomoe knew what she was saying. "I would sacrifice for you... And I still would." Shizuka looked at her. "But I must do this!"

"WHY?!"

"Because..." She placed her right hand on the shoulder piece. "I'm a KOUMA NINJA!" The tombstones began exploding. Juan saw this as he didn't like it.

"No... I GOT TO HURRY!"

"You're not going any where..." A ninja said as it was male having long black hair tied in a pony tale. "Shizuka has taken battle... Let's see who wins..." Juan looked at him as he saw nothing in him, but around him.

"You don't have a demon in you... You're just a demon..." Juan's hair began turning black with red eyes. "I'll... KILL YOU!" He charged in as he punched him in the jaw. Ninja's everywhere jumped at Juan as he only slashed them with red blood raining in the sky. "Bastard!" The bodies only became liquid chuncks now, as he collided in battle with the ninja.

"I'm the oldest of the twins... So let's see who kills who..." They collided swords with one another as Juan's demon wings began forming. He didn't care what happens now... The grave site is where a heart braking battle took place. Tomoe ran from Shizuka's attacks as she threw a chain scythe at her. Tomoe dodged it without drawing her sword.

"What's wrong? You're not attacking..." Shizuka said as she had the chain in her hand, spinning it around.

"I won't fight!" Tomoe said as she objected this battle. "I won't kill someone who I care for!"

"You're soft hearted, that's you're weakness." Shizuka said getting ready for another attack. "You're heart and strength are truly formiddable!" The kunoichi threw many kunais as Tomoe dodged them quick. "You're sympathy for others will be you're undoing!" Many tombstone were smashed as Tomoe jumped from one to another. "Harder!" Cable wires trapped Tomoe to a tree. "To have to be harder! Otherwise, you saving Hinomoto will be a joke!" Shizuka had a hook like weapon in her hands. Tomoe finally decided to draw her sword, cutting the wires, blocking the attack.

"If I must do this for my country...!" She had tears in her eyes. They collided in battle. Another battle with Juan was getting intense.

"Release it!" The ninja said as he only gave a psycho laugh. "Enjoy your inner demon!"

"Shut up..." He said as he only felt tears on his face.

"C'mon! Enjoy the blood of killing!" He said as real horns came out of his fore head. His teeth began getting sharp. "We're demons!"

"I'm not a demon... I'm... A..." Juan looked at him as the ninja demon became huge. It was about to eat Juan as he went through it's head. "REBEL!" He landed as he didn't an once of blood on him. He looked at the battle. "SHIZUKA! TOMOE!" Juan began running and jumping again to hurry. The battle was amazing as the two were fast.

_"You've grown so strong..."_ Shizuka thought. _"You've made a mission... You are not allow to fail. That's why there is no other way..."_ Shizuka smirked as they fought. _"The ninjitsu was all a lie... Who knew I can love someone this much..."_ She had thought of Tomoe with everyone else. They were amazing friends to them as they vanished._ "I love you all..."_ The back of Juan was in her mind aswell._ "Even you... You gave me my sences back... This isn't my destiny..."_ Juan turned around holding out his smiling at her._ "But my freedom..."_ Shizuka was stroke in the stomach as she fell. Tomoe came to her side.

"Shizuka!" She had tears in her eyes, crying over her friend.

"Don't cry..." Shizuka smiled. "You did... What you needed to do... No... Regrets..." She gave her head band to Tomoe as she took it. Her hand fell slowly as the priestess tried to call out to her. Tomoe screammed to the sky as she cried. Juan heard it as he was scared.

"No... NO NO NO!" He raced to the scene as Tomoe wasn't there anymore but Shizuka's body. "Shizuka!" He ran to her as he looked at her body. "No..." He placed his hand on hers as she moved abit. "Shizuka!"

"Juan?" She said weakly. "You're here..."

"Don't say anything...!" He picked her up as he carried her bridal style. After some time, they made it to a church as no one was there. No Melpha or Nanael.

(Play Rakuken Paradise from Trigun)

"Juan..." Shizuka said very weak as she smiled. Juan was at the alter of the church where some there was only night. He dropped to his knees.

"I know you must be sleeping... But please listen..." Juan started praying holding's Shizuka's body. "I know everything in her life was because of her clan... But please... Save her..." He said as Shizuka smiled at this. He wanted her to live. This couldn't be her freedom. "You saved me... Giving me freedom..."

"Juan..." Shizuka placed her hand on his sheek. Melpha woke up from her sleep to see Juan holding Shizuka's body. "Thank you... You forgave me of my sins... Just like Lady Tomoe. I just wish I could have been here still... We would have made a beautiful baby..." She said kissing him. Shizuka began having wings coming out of her back, as she started lighting up herself. Morning came as light started showering them as Shizuka brighten up. In a second, she became a holy angel spirit, wearing her usual garments. Instead of the horn head band, it was a halo on her head. "Juan... Thank you."

"Shizuka... Please... You can't..." He pleaded on the verge of tears.

"You were right Juan... This is my freedom..." She said placing her hand on her heart. "I'm free now... From all the chaos and violence..." She leaned up on Juan as he almost cryed. "Thank you Juan... I love you..." She kissed him again as she became a stream of light going into his hands. Melpha came by as Shizuka became a weapon. The weapon was a kodachi that had a white handle with purple sheathe. On it was a silver butter fly with a blue one flying with it. As he unsheathed it, it was a beautiful silver metal as it had engraved flowers on it. He sheathed it as he only felt sadness. "Shizuka..." He said her name. Out of the sword appeared a light butterfly as it flew to the window. "Shizuka..." He said again as Juan gave out an unnormal tear that made Melpha worried. He shedded a blood tear as Melpha hugged Juan behind him as he gave out a yell. "SHIIIZUUKAAAA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Memories of Tomorrow... Cry in Sorrow...

Naomi was in her room watching tv. She hasn't said a word since school ended, and when Juan died. When the bus stopped, no one was there but a broken motorcycle in pieces of scrap. "Juan..." The girl only went to her closet grabbing her shoes. As she did, something sort heavy fell on her head as she was in pain. "Dammit! What the...!" She looked at the object as it was a photobook with her and Juan as kids. She remembered everything with their time together, even how they first met...

Naomi was a 5 year old girl playing with her friends around the neighborhood. They played tag as she was it. They all ran, but thanks to her legs she was fast even as a little kid! The day started as a hide-and-seek game with her it. "Alright Naomi! Count to 10!" Ken said a black haired boy with a white shirt on with blue pants.

"Okay!" She turned around as she started counting. When she was done they were gone, hidden well. She took off finding them around the park, no luck. She went to a lot, still no luck. As she was passing through, she saw someone sitting in the street. "Hmm?" She was curious as it was a little boy covered by a blanket. She walked up to him as he had long shaggy hair covering his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"What?" He said rudely. "I want to be alone..." The boy didn't look at her as he only looked at the ground.

"It's no fun being alone. Why not don't you have friends?" She asked innocently as he got up. He started walking away from her as she only was confused. "Wait!" She started running as he only took the lid of a trash can off. He threw it on the ground as he kicked the trash can showing Naomi's friends inside.

"Stay away from me..." He said taking off as she was confused. Time went by as they were now in the 1st grade.

"So Naomi. You excited?" Her mother asked as she smiled with a nod. "Good! Have a great day my daughter. I'll be back to pick you up." She kissed her on the forehead as she left. Naomi saw her three friends as they were waving at her. In the corner of her eye she saw someone, a boy with long shaggy brown hair that almost covers his eyes. She felt they met before. After that day they only saw eachother on some days. In middle school, Naomi was with Madison her childhood friend as they were about to leave.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" A fight broke off as it was two boys. It was no surprise in a middle school. One was a bully as the other wore a black hoodie having headphones on. They were gambling with real money as no teachers were near. "I'm gonna enjoy beating your little bitch ass down!" The bully said as he was giving a swing as the hoodie guy dodged it.

"Out of my face..." The hooded guy said as he punch him right in the face giving a good punch. "You're blocking my view..." The bully gave another as he only grabbed his wrist and broke it with no mercy. As he did, the hooded kid punched him in the middle of his face knocking him down. Hoodie started punching him until blood was shown on his knuckles than stopped. "Just go the hell away!" He took off jumping the fence with ease running down the street. Naomi was with Madison as they were near her house.

"See ya tomorrow, Madison." She waved her friend off good-bye as Madison went into her house. Naomi's was only a block away as it was easy. Juan didn't know where he was going as he bumped into Naomi by accident. "Watch where you're going!" the angry girl got up about to punch him as he blocked it. "Why you...!" She gave a good round house as he also caught it. She was amazed by his skills.

"Sorry..." He walked away placing his headphones back on.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm as he looked at him. "Look, you need a hair cut major bad. Let's head to my house. I'll cut it." They proceeded to hers as the boy with brown hair looked into the mirror. He moved one of his bangs as he saw his green eye. "Okay. I'm back. Take a seat." He sat there as he didn't trust her. She felt like he was going to hit her if she did something wrong. It took time as it was now perfect, his hair is like what it is today.

"How is it?" He asked as his eyes were closed. He opened showing his eyes, as Naomi thought they'd be brown aswell. The girl made him look in the mirror as it was pretty good looking. "Hmm. Thanks... I guess."

"Wow... Talk about a buzz kill." She said as she put the scissors down. "Well anyway, what's your name? I'm Naomi." The teenage boy looked at her face as he knew who she was.

"You again? Man... I guess destiny is a bitch." He said as he got up. "Anyway thanks..." He walked out grabbing his backpack.

"Wait!" She walked up to him as she saw his back. She remembered something as she put it together. "You were... the alley kid?" She asked as he nodded.

"Later." He walked out as she smiled. At least she helped him abit. Over the next few years, Naomi always tried her hardest helping him open up to the world. No matter what. It was the final day of school as it was almost summer brake. "Finally."

"Hey!" Naomi came by as she smiled at him. "Happy?" Naomi asked as he only looked away from her.

"Happy to finally be away from these idiots..." He said fully honest. "Listen... Stay away from me. I promise you... It will do you good..." He took off in the hallway. As school was over, the young man walked with his headphones on. It was finally done.

"Get away!" He heard something as he saw Naomi being attacked by two of the boys in her middle school. She was going to be in a second year of middle school as he was going to be in highschool. "Stop!" The boys grabbed her as they placed their hands on her.

"HEY!" The boy shouted at them as he had his red eyes on him. "Step away from her..." He looked at them with a straight gaze that made them laugh. They let go of her as one of them back handed her. "Sonofa..."

"What're you gonna do?" One of them asked.

"Yeah! What you bitch?!" The other taunted as the teenager grabbed them by the collars holding them up. He slammed them right in the concrete basketball court as kids saw this. The two got up grabbing knives as he only kicked them from their hands having them scared. In a flash he broke their arms in only 2 minutes. They screamed in pain as he placed his foot on one of them. "C'mon dog... You don't wanna do this!"

"Shut up..." He said knocking them out. "You're welcome..." He said to the Naomi. "Juan... That's my name." After that, the two finally became good friends. Naomi shedded a tear as she smiled.

"I know he's out there... I can feel it..." She said closing the book...

**TIME BEFORE MORNING**

Nanel and Airi were there as the two faced each other. In a strange thing however, the fight was not broadcasted regularly. "I guess I don't need to hold back!" Airi said as the angel only smirked.

"Only if you want to lose sooner." She said as the maid charged in. Nanael used her abilites to make her sword send at Airi as it blocked the attack, but she was fast. Airi did a straight forward slice as the angel only did a backflip. Some of the holy milk spilled on the floor as Aldra reacted to this. Nanael grabbed the bottle as she she was worried. "OH CRAP!" She was real worried now.

"I have you now!" Airi gave a slash down as Nanael flew up abit to dodge. Airi took some breaths as no one was that fast to dodge. Nanael tried to grabbed her sword using telekinesis but it wouldn't work. She was confused as she looked at the holy milk.

"Dammit! The holy milk is almost empty!" She was worried. _"If this much is low... Than my powers are weak!"_ She thought in her mind as Airi began planning for her next attack. _"I gotta finish this as soon as possible...!"_

Airi thought about her plan more seeing if it was going to work._ "The only thing I have to do is take her essence... I can't believe I have to take an angels..."_ An angels essence was said to be terrible as she heard. She had no choice. Nanael gripped her sword as they charged in at eachother causing an explosion. They were now outside in the sky as they still fought. Airi blocked one of her attacks as she pushed her back. Nanael was in a perfect range for her Holy Dive as Airi tried to use her lesser spirits. Sadly they didn't work on her as she crashed into the maid. The pain was unbearable as Nanael flew down abit as she was okay.

"Not so tough now..." She gave her usual cocky like attitude as she only fell down. She got up with confusion about how she fell. When she tried to fly, no good came as sshe susected it was the holy milk. Airi's clothes were dissapearing as she was only in her underwear now. this was her last shot now. She jumped up having her scythe ready to kill Nanael as she became worried. The scythe only dropped on the floor as Airi began glowing a light blue light.

"Great... It looks like time's up..." She said feeling sad. Rana senced Airi as he began running outside. He had to try. "I didn't still enough essence... I lost..." She looked up at the sky as she smiled abit. "I knew it would be one of us..." She thought of Rana as the wind began to blow. "I wish we didn't have to go... There's so many things left undone..." She began to fade from her toes to her waist. "I tried my best..." She thought of Juan as he smiled. "Good-bye... Rana..." She dissapeared as she only gave a single tear. Rana was in the street as he stopped running.

"Airi... You can't lose... No..." He couldn't sence her... Nanael went back to the church resting after the battle. He sat on some stairs where his mom and him lived in Gainos. He hoped someone would come back. Ymir saw him as they talked for a bit. She explained on how she needed to fix Leina's sword, but she didn't have enough heat. Rana had an idea that made it possible! He ran to the closet to dig in his mothers bag. In there was a chest of useful items. "I got the perfect item." He said opening the chest. He pulled out a bag of powder of some sort. "This is Magestone dust. Use enough and the fire is hotter than any other."

"I see." Ymir said as she smirked. "This is the stuff!"

"And this spear." He held out a spear that belonged to his mother. Ymir was confused about this.

"That belonged to Cattleya. You're mother." She said as Rana held it out to her.

"I know my mother would want you to use it." Rana said as he only smiled. "If you used it in a fight nothing would make her happier!" Ymir nodded as she took the spear.

"If you say so. I'm honored to use this!" The two highfived as they got to work. Morning came by as Tomoe stood there at a cliff, looking at the sun rising. She was still sad about her friend dying after so much. "Shizuka... I'll fulfill our wish... I promise..." She walked away from them cliff to a forest for training.

Juan woke up as his eyes opened slowly. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he saw he was in a bed. He got up out as he was only in his black boxers. "What the... ARGH!" He placed his hand on his head feeling pain. He than remembered.

**Juan cried as Shizuka was now gone. Melpha was there as she only held him in her arms. He fainted as the tears were made of blood. "Juan..." She carried him into her room. Nanael came back happy over her victory but she saw Juan as the angel only got worried.**

"Shizuka..." He placed his clothes on wondering where his sword was. He relized something in his head, as he couldn't feel Airi's presence. It meant something to him that made him go in shock. He had to go on. All the other armor was there, along with his guns. He walked out of the room to see Melpha cooking without her robes on, but instead wearing normal like clothes with an apron. Nanael was helping too wearing nothing BUT an apron. The renegade blushed bright as he almost had a nosebleed. Nanael turned around as she saw him.

"JUAN!" She said flying to him pulling him into a hug. "OH MY GOD! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" She said as Juan had a nosebleed about to faint. "NO! DON'T DIE ON YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!" She shook him abit as he regained his sences. After sometime, they ate breakfest together.

"This is for me?" He asked as Melpha nodded. When not in her robes, she looked so beautiful that whenever he looked at her, he blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Melpha said as smiled. "Juan, do you feel any better?" She asked as he nodded. "That's good. We we're worried."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Nanael said as she smiled. "You did what you had to do." The angel placed her hand on his as he blushed. "You're an amazing man Juan. You're heart is so pure..." She began leaning closer to him. "I can't control it..." They kissed as both him and Melpha blushed at this. Nanael pulled herself away smiling. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." She said smiling innocently. After breakfest, Juan had his sword on his back with the Kodachi Shizuka turned into.

"Becareful Juan." Melpha said praying for him. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Melpha." He smiled at her as they blushed when they noticed they looked at eachother too long. "Anyway..." He leaned over to Melpha as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." They departed as Melpha blushed covering her cheek. Juan was in the middle of the city thinking about the past time. _"First Mom and Dad... Menace... Melona... Cattleya... Shizuka... And now Airi..."_ He stopped in the middle of the road as he stood there. No one payed attention. The man started crying abit as his tear hit the floor._ "I can't believe it..."_ He was on his knees as he slammed his fist on the ground hiding his face not letting anyone else see him. "...Why..." He asked himself quietly. He rose up quick as he shouted to the sky. "WHAT THE HELL?!" It echoed in the city as even the Head Angel heard it... What else can you take away... From a man's heart...?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: This is War!

The trophy room was normal as it had previous Queen's Blade combatants. One of them began to crack it pink goo came out of it. The goo fully transformed into a girl in pink as she streched a bit. It was Melona. "I thought I was gonna die in there." She said as she looked around where she saw Menace in stone. Thanks to the holy milk being spilled, she escaped with ease. "Sorry Menace, but I'm going to have to leave you behind." She said apologizing. "I did see some really weird things, and something interesting..." She looked at the holy milk with her getting a smirk. She jumped up to reach the large hole from last night as she escaped. "First that angel. Than I need to find Juan!" She jumped away as she hurried.

Leina was being dragged out of bed as she didn't know what was happening. Rana had awoken her as they hurried to the shop. "So, my sword is finished?" She asked as Rana nodded.

"It's in great condition! Better than before!" He said as Leina couldn't wait to see what it looked like. "Would you like to see it?"

"Of course! I can't wait to see what Ymir did to it." She said as they went in. Some time later, they all were there as Ymir had the sword covered in cloth.

"Here ya go!" She said as she uncovered it. The sword twirled in the air as Leina caught it by the handle. Leina was shocked as she only saw the guard. It was the same gold color but it was newly designed as it had wings of a bird with a red gem in it. She sheathed the blade as it was more impressive. Everything was leveled up to the max. "I didn't do it alone ya know. Thank Rana. He's amazing, but I know he can do so much better!"

"Thanks Ymir." He said as he smiled. "Leina, fight for us. Fight for everyone you care about."

"I will Rana." She sheathed it as she smiled at the young boy. His expression changed to fear as a reaper entered the building. Leina smirked at this. She entered the portal as a Queen's Blade was about to begin. Nanael was bathing as Melpha helped wash her back abit.

"I can't wait til' I become Queen!" She said cheery. "Once that's done, I'm gonna make a harem full of guys!" The angel only laughed at this as she had it planned.

"I hope you win Miss Nanael." Melpha said as she continued helping her. Melpha senced something behind her as she turned around. "Miss Nanael. Look!" Nanael saw as it was a reaper again.

"Alright!" The angel quickly got dressed as she entered the battlefield. "Let's do this!" She flew in as Melpha waved off. The field was outside the church in the garden as she was confused. "What the? Leina?!" She saw her friend as Leina saw her too.

"Oh Nanael. You're my opponent?" She asked as the angel flew down. "Well let's hope for the best."

"Good luck." She said as she smirked._ "You're gonna need it!"_ The battle started as Nanael summoned her sword, crappy part, it fell on the ground. She remembered that she was low on the holy milk as she picked up her weapon. Melpha looked outside to see the fight as she did not know this would happen.

"I pray for you, Holy Arch-Angel." She said as the nun smiled. "Good luck."

"Alright than!" Leina charged at her as Nanael barely dodged it. Leina was able to make her sword land in another place in the garden. _"The sword... It's light as a feather..."_ She was amazed by how her attacks were more powerful. Nanael backed up to the statue as Leina slashed it in half. The angel again barely dodged it as she grabbed her sword readying herself.

_"How did she get so good?!"_ Nanael thought as she gripped it tight. The two clashed at eachother again as Leina did a good hit cutting Nanael's clothing with her sword being on the other side of the garden near a bush. "What the...?"

"You surrender?" Leina asked as Nanael gotten up. Her bare breast were revealed to the public.

"No way!" Nanael said as she tried to think staring Leina down. She had an angry look on her face as she only let her arms and heads down. "I give up." She said calmy as Leina only was confused. Melpha was shocked at this.

"How can Miss Nanael lose?!" She asked herself. A couple of minutes went by as both the angel and nun were in the bath together. "So that's what happened!"

"Of course! Leina is a skilled fighter!" She said as Melpha cleaned her body. "There's no way she could beat me, so I let her win!" She lied as she tried to keep calm. "Leina will become a great Queen."

"You're so amazing Miss Nanael." Melpha said as she they talked more. Nanael was now alone in the bath as she messed everything up.

"She has gotten better." She said as she placed her hands behind her head. "And I guess she will be a Queen someday." Out of the water appeared something that Nanael didn't expect. Pink ooze started appearing as it turned into Melona as she looked at her. "If it ain't flabby mcflab."

"I have a name! It's Melona!" She said as she looked at her. "And I got something really important to tell you!" The two started talking as they were in a conversation. Meanwhile, Claudette was sharpining her skills as she trained hard.

"The Count is sending soliders to the Capital... A war is about to happen..." She turned around quickly as she saw a reaper there. She entered the portal as she only saw her home. The Vance Castle. She didn't know what was happening as she only looked behinded her to see Risty there. "You..." She knew something wasn't right...

Juan was sitting on the rooftops as he just saw the new Queen's Blade. He sat there for sometime as he only looked at the sky. In a moment he senced someone... Alive. He focused hard as it was someone he was happy to be okay. "Melona..." He said getting up. Juan had a smile on his face as he was about to run to the chruch, feeling her there. He didn't move as he only turned around to see a reaper. "Damn it..." He said as he run at the reaper. He did a jump kick as it dissapeared with Juan going inside the portal. He appeared in some strange place as it was a castle with troops walking out. He saw the flag as he knew it belonged to someone. "Aw fuck..."

"Damn right..." A figure appeared as it showed to be a male. He wore a robe to hide his face but something about him was strange. That's when Juan got it. "All hail the Queen..." He took off the robe as it was a powerful knight. However, a dark shadow covered the warrior as it showed to have that of a dragon like face. "PREPARE TO DIE!" It charged at him as Juan shot him right in the head. There was no blood or body inside.

"Knew it..." He said as he unsheathed his Kodachi from the back of his waist. "Let's dance you piece of shit..." The armour got back up but some of the parts were moving as it had glowing yellow eyes. The demon thrusted the sword at him as he did a backflip and landed on the blade. Juan kicked the armour as he jumped in the air. "Here we go!" The Kodachi turned into a pair of claws as he rushed at the knight. In a swipe, he slashed the shield as it was in pieces now.

"What the...?!" The demon was confused at this. This was straight up weird to him. "Impossible! That was demon metal!"

"This is lead..." He started firing bullets on him as the armour began going in pieces. "Suck it." Juan started walking away as the demon only shook the armour. "I don't have time for this!" He turned around as he stabbed the armour with his sword, but the real demon came out appearing as a black dragon having bone wings with them on fire. It's teeth were sharp yet out of place as it's tail had spikes on it. The claws looked dangerously sharp as it dugged it's claws into the ground with ease. It charged at Juan as he tried to dodge it but couldn't. HE rammed into the wall as he started bleeding from his mouth. "Damn it!"

**"I MUST DO WHAT HE SAYS!"** The demon said as it got Juan in his mouth. HE tried hard to get out as he used his sword for a tool to help. **"WHAT?!"**

"Later!" He said as he threw a gernade in his mouth as he jumped out of it. He grabbed both of his guns as he double shotted them aiming at the gernade landing a perfect hit. The dragon's head exploded as there was nothing but dark purple blood coming out of it's decapitaed body. It made a large skull with an X below it that gave a sign of victory. Juan was weak now as every part of his body started hurting from that charge.

"THUNDER SHOCK!" A voice of a mighty female came from the front as Juan knew that voice anywhere. It was Claudette as she was in a Queen's Blade fight. He hurried to the front as he jumped high on the roof getting a birds eye view. He saw Risty there too as she was her opponent. "Take this!" Claudette fired a lightning bolt from a sword as Risty backhanded it as it went in another direction. Watching this fight was also Leina and Elina as they couldn't believe what happened. Claudette gave effort to dodge the deadly blows Risty gave out . She caught on that Risty wasn't herself. The two clashed weapons together as Claudette gave her a headbutt making Risty step back abit. Claudette got a good kick to her cheek as she had the perfect chance. "THUNDER CLAP STRIKE!" Lightning it Risty as she couldn't move from a powerful attack. She fainted on the field as the winner was decieded.

"Nicely done..." The Count himself saw this as he smiled. Claudette was on her knees as she gave all her power in that attack.

"Claudette!" Juan came down as he went to her side. "You alright?" He asked as Claudette was confused. "I'll explain later. Don't worry."

"Alright. I trust you." She said as she sat down. Juan smiled as she was tough. The Count came by as he walked towards the two, Juan didn't like him just from a glance.

"You did well." He said as he looked at Claudette.

"You honor me with your words." Claudette made eye contact as so did Juan. He looked at him once as he made eye contact with Claudette again. The Count walked away as he saw the troops walking away to the Capital.

"General Claudette... You've proven yourself to be a mighty warrior." He turned his head to look at her. "Join us.." The count only began to walk away as Claudette sighed.

"Just a minute Count Vance." Claudette said as he turned around to face them. "With all due respect sir... Attempting to conquer the Queen will only plunger the world into war once more..." She said as Juan got up.

"Yout really want that to happen...?" Juan asked looking at him. "If I were you... I'd bring my men back." He said as Claudette got back up.

"I swear I will become the New Queen..." She said with devotion. "With that I'll take care-"

"You fool!" The Count interrupted her. "If you became Queen it would be meaningless!" Claudette looked the other way as Juan just got angry. "There is no future for this Continent... Unless both the Queen AND the Queen's Blade is stopped!" Claudette only felt weak of his words as she fell to her knee.

"Lady Maria..." Claudette said that made the Count look at her.

"You idiot..." Juan said as he walked towards the Count. "The only thing I see in you... Is nothing but a idiotic, holding his knees child being drowned in a barrel of Sorrow!" Juan said as the Count only became a bit angry. Juan looked into his eyes as he saw his wife die in the tornament.

"All because of the death of Lady Maria..." Claudette said as the Count finally snapped.

"Don't you DARE SAY HER NAME TO ME!"

"Shut up old timer!" Juan said as he looked at him. "What a waste of a leader... If you think about it... You're the one who encouraged her you dumbass!" Juan said as the Count wanted to kill him now. Aldra was watching Risty's body as Delmore used some of his power. Aldra's arm piece began lighting up.

"What do you fools know about Lady Maria?!" He asked as Claudette looked down.

"She told me something..." She said with him being confused. "Before she set out for the Queen's Blade when I was a girl..." Her memories went back to her childhood.

**Maria was in her armour tying one last piece of it. Claudette was at the door watching. "Oh Claudette." She smiled as the young girl was shy. "It's alright. Please come here Claudette." Claudette walked to her as Maria kneeled down to her height. "Even if you're not related by blood... You're still a member of the Vance family." She said that made Claudette abit happy. "I'm giving you a very important job and it's very difficult." She said as Claudette nodded. "I want you to take care of your father, and your sisters..."**

**"Lady Maria..."**

**"If I don't return, than I must rely on you!" Claudette looked at her as she was frighten. "If the tornament takes me from this family, I want you to take care of him of his suffering."**

**"His... Suffering?" She asked as Maria nodded.**

**"Yes. The 187 years of the Vance family suffering..." Maria kissed her head for good luck as she left.**

"I've been serving you eversince than..." Claudette looked up at the rainclouds. "The mission she gave me... Is me defending the family name." Claudette became serious as she looked at her father. "I did however learn something from the Queen's Blade... I learned what she felt!" The count stepped back as he thought no one knew about it. "You're suffering is a curse... And Lady Maria tried to save you from that!"

"Than tell me!" He wanted to know. "Do you really think YOU can kill Queen Aldra?!" He asked as she hesitated to answer. "SO be it... I outgrown Vassels that outgrown their loyalty..." Juan only became more pissed. "Never show you're face before me again..." HE started to walk away as Juan only shot the floor near him getting his attention.

**COLORLESS SKY FROM TRIGUN GOES HERE! :D**

The Count looked at him as Claudette was shocked at this. "Say that... A-FUCKING-GAIN!" He said as he kept his pistol at him. They stared at eachother as Juan's eyes were blood red with his hair black. The Count swore those were different colors. "How pathetic can you be...? Using you're own daughter like a pawn..." He walked up to him as he placed his pistol away. The Count knew no one would touch him since he's a powerful man, however, Juan Punched him square in the face as the Vance sisters were shocked and surprised by this.

"How DARE you...!" The count placed his hand on his cheek.

"SHUT UP!" He said that made him frighten. "You lost your wife and blamed the Queen but it's your fault! You use your own daughter as a goddamn fucking chesspiece! AND THAN YOU SAY SHE CAN'T ACCOMPLISH HER DREAM?! WHAT KIND OF DAD ARE YOU?!" Juan asked as he only kicked him as he was bleeding. "Bastards like you make me sick... Thinking you should blame everyone but it's your own fault... I have someone to blame... The demon who killed my mother and father when I was a kid!" He grabbed him by the collar. "You're not the only one who suffers! You act like a freaking pussy emo, thinking the world is all about him! Well guess what? You're wrong!"

"What do you know?!" The count asked as he spit on Juan cheek as it was blood. "You're just a peasent!"

"And you're nothing but some damn jackass..." He punched his gut again. "I'm just gonna have to beat some sence into you..." He kneed him right in the face as he did many punched to him. The Count had bruises on his body as he fell on the floor. "Do you get it...? My suffering now...?" He asked as the Count got up now knowing. "Everything can end with death, but there can also be a new beginning... The world ends with you, gramps... Open up or you'll die there." He walked away from the count as he saw the smile his wife always made. Footsteps were heard as it was Risty charging in at the Counts body. Claudette saw this as she blocked the attack.

"Not you again!" Claudette said as she tried to fight. Risty only hit her sword as Claudette was send far away from her. She walked close to the Count who stood there with some injurys. As she was about to strike, Juan grabbed her wrist as she saw him. He saw who was controlling her. "Juan! Becareful!"

"I'll be fine! You get you're dad outta here!" He said as Risty tried to fight back but Juan was strong aswell. Risty wasn't controlling her own body... It was Delmore. "You bastard...!" He said as he grabbed his sword. Claudette grabbed The Count as they made a break for it. They were at one of the lower floors as Juan and Delmore in Risty's body fought. "You bastard... LET HER GO!" He demanded as only Delmore charged at him as they pushed eachother. They ran at the same pace doing parkour like tricks. Delmore caught up to them as he smashed the chains of the bridge making sure they don't escape. He jumped down aiming at them as Juan shot the mace with his gun. Buying more time. "EAT IT!" He threw a smoke gernade at him as they all made a break for it.

"I think it's time to settle this..." Aldra said as Delmore was still controlling Risty from the throne room. Delmore destroyed anything he saw in the way as they ran. When Juan tried to buy time but no luck. He caught up as they were almost trapped. Juan blocked an attack but he was thrown into the wall. Claudette made a slash but no good as her sword was gone from her hands. The two were now trapped as Delmore was about to land a finishing blow on them. Juan came in just in time to block it, but the cieling was breaking. It broke into many pieces as Juan pushed the count to a safe distance as he held Claudette in his arms trying to save her. Delmore jumped away as he stood there seeing the destoryed building.

**"THE WINNER IS RISTY! COMMANDER OF THE FANG!"** The reaper said. Leina and Elina watched the fight as they were worried about the three.

"Father... Claudette." Elina was worried about them that she was on the verge of tears.

"Juan..." Leina hoped he was alright. The rubble moved abit as Juan through one to get a breather. "Thank goodness!" Leina said smiling at her hope.

"Oh man... Claudette!" He looked at her as she was bleeding from her fore head. "Claudette! C'mon! Speak!" He said as she began to wake up. "Oh man. Thank god." He said as he picked her up placing her in his arms.

"Juan... Thank you for helping me." She said smiling. The Count came by as he saw the two. "Count... Good to see you're okay too." She gave a sigh in relief.

"Claudette... I'm sorry for what I said..." He smiled. "You did a great thing today." The Count looked at Juan. "You too my friend."

"No prob." He said as Claudette smiled at them.

"I didn't do anything out of the ordinary..." She said weakly. "Just a daughter protecting her father." She gave a bit of a chuckle. "I'm glad I set you free from you're suffering... The same way Lady Maria wanted." They smiled together, not since she was little. In a moment the two began glowing as Juan only smiled.

"See ya later..." He said winking at him with a thumbs up. "Old timer... Heh heh..." They dissapeared in light as the Count looked up at the sun. He recalled his troops, as it was done. Leina and Elina were in her room as they were sad that they thought she died. In a sound they hear someone opening the door.

"What the?" Elina was confused as it showed to be Juan carrying Claudette bridal style. "You?"

"Juan! Thank you for saving her!" Leina said as they quickly dressed her wounds. Juan didn't look as she was naked when they did. "There. You're all patched up." Leina said as Claudette looked at her.

"Leina..." She said still weak. "Risty is not the same person you once knew..." She said as Leina thought so. She nodded at her response. "She's not a friend.. She'll kill you in any chance you get... It's up... to the both... of you..." She said as she looked at Juan and smiled. She rested for the night as she needed the energy. Leina got on her knees as Juan left the building thinking that they should be alone. Elina gave him points for understanding. In the city Nyx was doing her job as always. She got a job as a bar waitress, hearing rumors. Some Juan might use for him to figure out. After the job was done, she left to her inn.

"Need someone to share?" That voice she always knew was Juan. She turned around as they hugged and kissed eachother. "Sorry I've been gone alot."

"I understand Juan. Remember, I love you." She said placing her head on his shoulder. They went in their room as they got in their sleeping clothes with Juan wearing nothing but boxers and a white t-shirt. "Oh yeah, Juan! I rememer something." She said coming out of the bathroom. She wore a pair of lingerie that had a see through silk exposing her breast. The moment juan saw this made him blush bright with steam coming out of his ears. "I heard juicy rumors today!"

"What kind..?" He asked still blushing. Nyx say on a chair brushing her hair abit.

"Well it turns out theres some kind of horned monster in the woods..."

"Monster?" He asked as he thought he didn't catch it. "No way."

"I'm being serious Juan." Nyx said getting in bed with him. "You think it could be true?" She asked cuddling up to him as he placed his arm around her.

"Could be... We'll see in the morning." They went to bed as they kissed eachother one more time.

"How about we do something to make us extra tired?" She asked as Juan blushed. She did a very cute pose that made Juan have a nosebleed with Nyx blushing. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd react like that!" She said covering herself.

"It's alright!" He said as he got back in bed. The man blushed as they kissed eachother. "But... I don't mind the idea..." They than started kissing eachother many times as they slept with eachother. The morning came by as both of them got up getting dressed. "Let's head to the chruch. Nanael should know something there."

"On it." She said wearing the clothes Juan gave her. The two headed to the church as they think that something was happening.

"Why are we having tea with you?" Nanael asked as Melona was having a sip of tea. "Seriously."

"Because she's our friend." Melpha said calm and cool. She thought it was delightful to have Melona drink tea with them. "It's good to see you're alright Melona." Melpha said as Melona smiled.

"I'm glad to be back." She said having another sip.

"Speaking of which." Nanael said. "Why are you here?"

"Well..." Melona placed her cup down. "There's something weird about Queen Aldra." SHe said as they started in the conversation. "When I saw it myself I couldn't believe it. I'm thinking she's a demon."

"Same here. The Head angel did say she was not normal from the other Queens." She said. "And that weird eye ability makes her more shady..."

"That's right..." Melona said. "Menace, Setora, Nyx's staff Funikura and Cattleya were turned into stone..."

"I thought she was human." Nanael said being confused about this.

"She is but It turns out that her husband was in stone too..." Nanael was shocked about this.

"Than perhaps she is a demon!" Melpha said beginning to worry about it. "Do you think it's possible?"

"Not quite." She remembered when she reacted to the holy milk. "I've never seen a demon act like that before. It's strange."

"I see..." Nanael began to ponder. "If she's afraid of holy milk... Than that means..." She knew it! "Oh no..."

"The demon Juan became... Is related to him somehow..." Melona said as she remembered that fight. I only saw him for a few seconds..."

"I saw that too." Nanael couldn't believe it. IT was him!_ "What's he doing here?! I thought that Micheal guy killed him!" _She began to try and solve these questions. "I can't believe it..."

"Believe what?" Melona asked as Nanael looked the other way.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Nanael said as Melona sighed.

"Fine. Well thanks for the tea." Melona asked as she left the building. Although she had something with her. "Wow... That idiot angel knows something. Talk about a shocker."

"Melona?" A voice was infront of her as it showed Juan and Nyx there. "Is it... Really you?"

"Juan..." They looked at eachother as Melona hugged him as he hugged her back. "It's me."

"You're back..." He smiled as he held her. "You really are here..." They looked at eachother and kissed as Nyx smiled about this. A piece of heart is back in place...

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN

Okay I think you guys were really pissed at me when Shizuka got killed and I'm going to agree I hate myself too because she was actually a hot looking character. And I have a girlfriend in real life. Her name is Hannah, she's a red head and DON'T FUCKING GET HER MIXED UP WITH THE DISNEY WHORE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO... I'LL FUC-

**(PLEASE STAND BY. HAVING DIFFICULTIES...)**

Anyway, I have classes to do in Highschool I'm about to be 16 and I'm heading to my dads work place to get payed for more money. I need the money for two things... one is yugioh cards and the other is a new bike. Anyway thanks for supporting me through this story and you guys are awesome. Piece.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The day had become night as it seemed peaceful. "ANOTHER!" Or so it seemed. Nanael was drinking in a bar as she had to let her depression go. "I still can't believe it!" She said slamming the milk jug down. "That flabby pink bitch got the holy milk! I can't go back to heaven now!"

"Miss Nanael, I don't think you should be drinking that much milk..." The Nun said worrying about her friend. "It could be bad for you."

"Be quiet!" Nanael said mad. "I'll drink as much as I want! Now where's my milk!?" She said loud enough for the waitress to here.

"I'm coming!" Nyx held a platter of jug with milk in them. _"Is it alright to keep it a secret?"_ She thought about what she, Juan and Melona had a conversation about.

**"Isn't that... Nanael's holy milk?" Juan asked getting confused. Melona nodded at this.**

**"Bingo handsome." She said cutely. "You see, Aldra is hiding something in the body of hers. I want to show it!" She held up the milk as Juan knew who it was. "Can't wait..."**

**"Don't you think it's wrong to steal that?" Nyx asked worrying about the situation. "The angel might go down to Hades. It isn't right."**

**"You do have a point Nyx." Juan said as he placed his hand on her head. "But we need to expose that bastard for what he is." Both the Renegade Swordsmen with the Protein Assassin nodded. "We should however not tell Nanael were going through the plan. If The Head Angel sends her, I'll take the heat." He smiled at Nyx with a chuckle. "I have a feeling she's going to be at your workplace tonight. So you should tell her about that monster."**

_"I just hope it works..." _Nyx though in her mind as she ran over to the table. As she did, the floor made her trip abit as the milk was sent flying over to Nanael. The angel was now soaked as she had an angry symbol on her head. "I am sooo sorry!" Nyx said as she covered her mouth in shock.

Melpha did the same as she was shocked too. "Holy Arch-angel?" Melpha wanted to ask but thought it wasn't a good idea.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Nanael said as she charged at Nyx but Melpha held her back.

"I'M SORRY!" She said as she started bowwing in apologize. After some cooling off, Nanael was drying herself with a towel. Nyx had than told her. "Wait a minute... Did you say a horned monster?"

"That's right." Nyx said as she was cleaning up the mess. "There have been rumored that a monster with horns was spotted in the forest."

"Monster?" Nanael thought about it as she hit a mark in her mind. "Flabby Pink!" The two bolted out. Somewhere else in the night was Juan as he held a bokay of roses. He was near the inn of Elina and Claudette.

"Hope they're up." He said walking to the inn. Inside was Elina as she closed the windows for the night.

"The weather was pleasent back home." Claudette said as she was awake.

"Oh Claudette!" Elina was surprised. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I still remember when we were in Castle Vance. You were braiding Leina's hair. As me and father watched not too far with tea." The two smiled at the memories. As soon as they did, a knock came apon the door.

"It's open." Elina said as it did open. Revealing who it was, well who do you think? He showed his face with a smile. "Juan."

"Hey you two." He said walking oveer to them. "Good to see you're doing fine Claudette. I brought you these." He showed them the roses as the General smiled.

"Thank you Juan. Set them down." He placed them on the table. "What brings you here?" She asked as the Renegade took a seat.

"Same old same old. I'm just glad you two are okay." He smiled as so did Elina. All three of them talked with one another as the night was on them. There they stayed showing some laughs. "I should go now."

"Already?" Claudette said as she was a bit sad. "Well than I hope you a good night."

"Same here." Elina said as she got up. "Let me show you the door."

"Thanks." Elina finally started respecting Juan after that battle Claudette had with Risty. When he punched her father, something no man would ever do it in this time was unbelievable. But there was more to him, he gave a good point in that match. "Well good night Elina." Juan said walking.

"Good night Juan." The two waved at eachother. "He's actually a really good guy." She said walking back up to the room with Claudette. Elina sat down at a chair as she was next to her sister. "Hey Claudette? Who you like to live her after the Queen's Blade?" She asked as the royal girl smiled. "We can all be together."

"Go back home Elina." The red headed beauty said as Elina became confused. "It is impossible to go back, nor do I wish too." She said making her point. "I doubt Leina does."

"Than I won't go back!" She said as abit loud. "I don't care what happens back there... I rather stay together. With you."

"Yet you're the only one of us sisters..." Claudette said as she looked straight at Elina. "Go to him. Father needs someone there to protect him." Elina looked down. "It's for Leina's sake. It's time for you to grow up."

"I know that! But..." She was about to shed a tear. Morning day came by as the forest was calm. Nanael with Melpha was there as they were near the forest.

"I hope we find her..." Nanael said as the two were about to enter before a hand went on Nanael. She looked behind to see who it was as she saw Juan there holding a bag. "Juan!" She smiled at him.

"Hey you two. What's up?" He asked as both girls hugged him. The two were happy to see him again.

"Were here to find Melona." Melpha said looking at the forest. "It seems that she has taken Nanael's holy milk."

"That sucks." He said as he already knew. _"I came here to see if Tomoe was okay. But the monster is there too... I gotta see if she's alright!"_ He smirked as he looked at the forest. "I'm coming too." He said as he started walking. All three of them were in the forest looking for the monster.

"Get out here you pink flabby bitch!" Nanael screamed as she was looking around her. In an instant, one of the bamboo braches were cut infront of her face as she was confused of this. Juan remained clam as he saw how clean the cut was, he knew a person who can do that. Melpha readied her weapon as she looked around.

"Listen... Becareful..." That voice was infront of them. "If you come any closer... I might end up killing you...!" There they saw was Tomoe... She sat there with many trees cut around her as she alos wore a head band. It belonged to Shizuka.

"Tomoe..." Juan looked at her as she looked at him.

"Lady Tomoe... You're the one people been calling the Horned Monster...?" She looked around as she saw all the bamboo trees cut down. "And I see... You've been training..." She said amazed. "With great enthusiastic..."

"I'd say that's an understatement..." Nanael said worrying about this situation. "This isn't normal... Leina's in trouble..." They decieded to walk but Juan never left. He stood there for about 5 minutes.

"Why are you still here, Juan?" Tomoe asked him as he threw the bag at her. She let hit land by her as there was flowers there. "Plum blossoms?"

"I wanted to wish you good luck..." He said as he took a step. He became closer to Tomoe as he sat in front of her staring at her. "I miss her too Tomoe..." He said looking down. "My heart hasn't let her go... Neither my hand..." He showed her the blade Shizuka turned into to for him. Tomoe was shocked to see this as she felt Shizuka in there. "I miss her... So much..."

"It's like a piece of your heart is still missing..." The two felt the same pain losing her. She was a great friend. "Juan... Take care of this blade..."

"I will." He said placing it back on his waist. "See you later..." He got up as he was about to walk away, but Tomoe saw this as she grabbed his hand. "Tomoe...?"

"Juan... Thank you..." She said as the priestess looked down. "Ever sence we met, there has been something special about you..." She said placing her hand on her heart. "My heart skips a beat when we meet face to face at times... I've never forgotten you..." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "You also hold a pure heart for everyone... A man among men..." Juan smiled abit at this as he turned around to face her. "What I'm trying to say is..." He got closer to her face with his as her eyes were closed. "Juan... I LOV-" She was interrupted with a kiss he placed apon her lips. The two kissed eachother as they layed on the ground with plum blossoms around their bodies. In the forest on the day, the two slept together as they were loving eachother. There they layed on the grass with some of their clothes off as Juan had his boxers on with Tomoe having her shirt covering her breast and waist. "Thank you..."

"No problem..." He said as the two got up. "You should get ready."

"I will." The two kissed eachother again as they held on to one another. "I love you Juan..."

"I love you too... Tomoe... I love you and everyone else..." They kissed again as they parted. Back in the city was Leina as she was training her hardest for the next match.

"Now The Choosen one is Leina!" Elina jumped to the patio she was on. "Did I surprise you?"

"Yes! I don't know when the next match is going to start." She said as the little sister hugged the older one. "Is Claudette doing any better?"

"Yeah! She's doing fine." She smiled. "She's in great shape after her fight."

Leina smiled at the thought of her sister getting better. "That's good... Hey! What are you doing down there?!" Leina asked as Elina did her usual with Leina as she placed her hands on her body. After some time of touchy feely time with Elina she finally stopped. "Please go! I have to focus on my next match!" Elina just gave a sigh.

"Fine... But call me if you miss me!"

"Just go!" The Captain of the Royal Guards jumped off the ledge giving a laugh. There she walked up to a horse ready for her. Many of the troops were ready aswell.

"Let's go." She said climbing on top of her horse.

"Are you sure? Miss Elina?" One of the higher troops asked.

"It's been decieded! There's nothing to discuss! So let's go..." They headed out back to the castle as Leina felt sad.

"Good-bye... Elina. Thanks for everything." She said sadly as the little sister was leaving.

"Hey Leina!" Nanael was above her as Leina saw her. "How've you been?"

"Oh Nanael. I've been fine." She said sitting on the stone rail at a seat. "Anyway, what do you need?"

Nanael had stars in her eyes. "Well! I thought I should bring you some good news today!" She said giving a thumbs up.

"Good news?" The middle sister looked confused at this. In another part of the city was Juan as he was in a bar. There he drank some juice instead of beer. It's too bad they didn't have soda back than, or he'd be have a keg of that instead.

"Hey! Where's my drink?!" A drunk said as he was a huge guy with a beer gut.

"Sorry!" Nyx said as she came out of the back with a platter of beer. Juan saw her as he blushed like crazy when he saw her in the uniform. "Here you go!" She said placing the platter on the table. She walked away as she noticed Juan there which made her surprised. "Juan? What are you doing here?" She asked as he only smiled.

"Man can't have juice? Even I need a drink." He said as he smiled with a wink. Nyx blushed at this. "Well anyway, you should get back to work."

"Yeah. Will do." Nyx went to the back as she was taking orders. After some minutes, the drunks were there, well... Drunk.

"More booze!" One of the 3 said. "NOW!"

"Comming!" Nyx said bringing more beer. As she did, Nyx tripped abit as the beer poured on them. "I'm sorry!"

"You bitch!" One of them said as the leader got up and grabbed her. "You're going to repay those drinks with this body...!"

"No! Please!" Nyx was scared. She couldn't move.

"Hey!" Juan got their attention. "Let her go...!" He said having his hands in his pockets.

"Look at this dumbass! Think you can take us?" The third one asked as in an instant, a giant blam was heard infront of them as the middle one fell on the floor with his shoulder bleeding. "What... The?!"

"What the fuck are you...?!" The second asked in fear as the leader dropped Nyx as she ran to Juan. "Wait a mintue... I remember..."

"Same here! It's..." they all looked at him as they were in fear.** "IT'S JUAN! THE RENEGADE SWORDSMEN!"**

"Listen idiots... This is real simple..." He said as his hair became black again. "How about we play a quick game...?" He grinned as his eyes were now red. "The game is... Russian Roulette..."

"What kind of game is that?" The leader asked as he was afraid. Juan turned the pistol into a revolver. 5 bullets came out as he ejected the pistol submission. He cocked it as he spinned it.

"It's simple... It's a game of chance really." He said as he took a seat at the table they were at crossing his legs. The leader of the drunks was sat too as they both looked at eachother with Juan smirking as the drunk was sweating. "My move." He said as placed the revolver up to his head. "If the bullets is in here, than my head and skull will go everywhere..." He said as he pulled the trigger slowly. Nyx had tears in her eyes. The trigger was pulled as no blam that made Nyx sigh in relief. "You're turn..."

"Fine..." The drunk grabbed the revolver as she slowly put it to his head. His hand shook so much as it looked like it was black around them. "I... I..." The drunk slowly pulled it, but turned at Juan. "DIE!" He pulled the trigger as no bullet went out.

"I'm sorry... but you loose..." Juan said as he grabbed the revolver. "The Door of Darkness... Opened for you three..." He said pointing the revolver at him. He fired it straight at him as the bullet went in his head. He did to the others as blood came out of their heads. They layed on the floor. "How weak..." Juan said as Nyx was confused.

"Juan... Their just... Lying there." She said as all three of them ACTUALLY fainted! "How did you do it?" She asked.

"Fear can drive even the most controlled man in too a world of insanity..." He said as he checked the submission. No bullets were in it what so ever. He made it turn back into a pistol as he sheathed it. He got up from the seat as he dragged all three of them into the alley. "And never come back!" He said as he took all ther money.

"Thank you Juan!" Nyx said as she smiled. "I owe you." She said as Juan kissed her as she blushed.

"You got it." He said as they smiled.

"Hey pal!" The owner got his attention as he looked like a regualr bartender. "Thanks for getting those guys out. Scared me."

"No problem." He said as brought out a gold coin. "Here."

"Thank you. You're a good man." Juan waved good bye as he saw something outside that made him angry. A reaper was there as also a portal.

**"Juan Renegade Swordsmen... You have been choosen..."** He said as Juan had no choice but to get it over with. He entered an area with many leaves covering the field. "This place... Isn't this... Japan?" He asked himself.

"Juan...?!" He looked to his side as Leina was there. "What are you doing here?!"

"I want to ask you the same thing!" Behind them was another reaper. "Hey! What's the big idea!"

**"This is where you'll be fighting... But in a different Realm..."** It lifted up it hand as Juan was in a pillar of darkness. He vanished into the round as The reaper pointed behind Leina.** "And your opponent... Is there..."** It dissapeared as Leina looked. There was someone on the ground on her knees facing the other way.

"This is my land..." She said as she picked her sword. Her hair was white as an unusual color. "Many of my friends were slain here..." She started showing her face. "And... It's the only reason I fight..." Leina who it was.

"Lady... Tomoe?" She was confused at this. Somewhere else was Juan as he looked around at where he was.

"This is the same place... but something's off..." He said as he looked at someone. He saw a warrior there as it was female with white hair. She turned around to show it was Tomoe but her eyes... They were souless yellow. "No way..." He gripped his sword. Around them, darkness covered the land as this looked deadly. "You're not Tomoe... Just a demon!" He unsheathed the blade as he got in battle position. The demon than started releasing darkness from Tomoe as the face had a large ripped up like smile on its face. It showed it's true form as some kind of vampire like demon. "Great... If you start sparkling, I'm going to shot gun blast you in the face instead of stabbing you in the heart." the demon only pounced straight at him as he dodged it stabbing the gut with his sword, throwing the body to the side. "Great..."

In the other match, Leina and Tomoe starred down at eachother. Leina had now than drew her sword as she was ready to fight. "Here I come!" Tomoe was so fast that Leina was lucky to block her attacks. The two clashed together as Tomoe jumped back abit. "Warrior Kick!" She did a summersault as Leina was sent flying.

"This must be her true... Power...!" Leina said looking at her. She struggled to get up. Juan was having problems of his own as this vampire was strong.

"Dammit!" He did a slash at the body and kicked it far. It only regenerated with it's power only growing as time went by. It buried it's claws in the ground as spikes were coming out. "Whoa!" He ran out of the way but more were still coming. As it happen, they started firing at him. "That's it!" He grabbed his pistols as he turned both into gernade launchers. He fired both as it destroyed all of them. The demon however slashed it's claws at Juan as he now had three claw cuts on the torso. "Crap..." He said covering the cuts but the demon punched him far back. This is was a tough fight now. All the others were easy.

"You're defeated human..." The demon said as it shapeshifted into Leina, than Tomoe, than Nanael. "These faces... I'll manipulate you with them..." She said using Nanael's body. "Oh Juan... Please kiss me." She gave a good impression. As she looked into his eyes, something in his body felt weak. "I knew it... You don't have the gut to kill me in this..." Her fang than showed as she was near Juan's neck.

"Off..."

"What was that?"

"I said..." He placed the grenade launched in her mouth. "GET YOUR NASTY ASS OFF OF MY BODY!" He pulled the trigger as it went straight down into her stomach. the demon coughed abit as Juan only punched her away from him. In a moment, she exploded with blood everywhere. "Set... And match..."

**"I THINK NOT!"** The demon than turned into it's old self again as it was uglier than before.** "This is where you'll die!"**

"Than bring it!" They charged in at eachother. "You uglier bastard!" The large explosion was made. In Leina's match was not going good aswell. Tomoe had made a tornado of swift sword strike. Leina had become worried of this as Tomoe knocked her down again.

"The wind... She's manipulating it..." Tomoe stood there as she looked at the ground.

"This wind... It's spirits of my lost brothers and sisters..." She said remembering that horrible memory. "Even Shizuka... Who I have killed..." This came into shock of Leina as she looked at Tomoe.

"You killed Shizuka?!" Leina was in horror. "No... Not her..."

"Shizuka sacrificed her life in order to teach me a lesson..." She remembered what she said. That she would have to throw sympathy away, in order for her to grow strong. "I made a promise at her death. That I would become a fighting fiend..." She pointed her sword at Leina as she had a serious expression on her face. "There is no sympathy in battle as the only interfere!" Juan heard this now in shock. He didn't know how but he did. He was knocked back from the vampire as he kept hearing. "I must face the weakness of my heart in order to defeat my enemy... And kill her!" Leina was shocked. Was she going to die too?

"TOMOE!" Juan shouted the name as they heard. A second orb was formed as it showed Juan fighting his opponent. "Are you an idiot...? Thinking that all your sympathy is just weakness?"

"I do!" She said talking to Juan. "It has no place in battle!"

"Wrong!" He shouted at her that made her jump. "Sympathy isn't a weakness... It is a strength... I have sympathy for everyone... That become my strength." He got up smirking. "All this sympathy I have now is something I want to make use of. A strength that makes my heart calm." He gripped his sword as he was abit wobbly from blood lost. "All my life I've used anger a source of power... Even to this day I do, but I never lost my sympathy." He healed himself with the swords power. "I want... To help you, Tomoe... I forgive your sins. So now it's time to forgive yourself. Even if you don't feel regret it's still there deep in your heart. I regret things all the time, but I don't regret coming here." He gave a chuckle. "So listen closely Tomoe... Shizuka wouldn't want you like this... You're going down a path that can only be brought back by a miracle. Like Shizuka... But you're not her, Tomoe... You're you..."

"Juan..." Leina smiled. Every word was right. She got up again as their sword began glowing. Tomoe's sword glew aswell as some of the leaves. "Tomoe... No matter what...!"

"Triple Warrior Kick!" Tomoe gave many kicks to Leina as she all blcoked them with her shield. She sliced at her making a barrier that lasted for a second.

"I promise you...!" She said as Tomoe gave a another attack.

"SPINNING SLASH!" Leina again blocked it with her shield.

"No matter... How big burden you carry!" She gave another slash at her as she only jumpped up.

"BUDDHA SLASH!" She gave a mighty down stirke attack that Leina countered with her Dragon Tail. She was amazed by her power.

"I PROMISE!" All the memories of the friends she made came into her mind as so did Juan. "We promise...!"

"That all of us will take it too! No matter how painful it is or what the cost!" He gave a might slash at the vampire as she was sent flying back.

"That's ridiculous!" She said making her blade light up. "All that a battle is won or lost! All that awaits the loser is death!" She pulled out charms from her shirt as it spinned around the blade. "WHIRLWIND SLASH!" She charged in at Leina.

"We'll undertake your hopes and feelings!"

"LEINA! LET'S GO!" The both of their swords were lighting up. They both were now at eachothers side as they made a mighty double attack.Two Dragons Tails combined.** "DRAGON TAIL!" **The power collided with one another as the vampire was destroyed too. Juan was in the real place they were at. The explosion came in as Tomoe was defeated. They rushed to her side as Juan did a powerside to by her side. He picked up her upper body as her hair turned back to normal. Leina placed her fore head on hers.

"It was an honor fighting you Tomoe." she said.

"No... It's an honor to fight you..." She said looking at the horizon. "It's like now... I finally understand you both..." Juan smiled he held her in his arms as so did Leina. The sun came about as Tomoe dissapeared in a light as so did Lenia at different times. "I hope you'll forgive me... Shizuka..." She said as she was somewhere in the city. Juan was dissapearing too as he looked at the sun. He walked to the gate as he turned around facing the empty arena.

"Rest in peace... As you're now in a peaceful place..." He smiled as he dropped another rose he had stashed away on him. "Rest in heaven, you guys deserve it..." The spirits of the warriors appeared as they all bowed in respect to him. He smiled as he dissapeared completely as did the spirits. "God... Watch over these brave souls... And if they're up there... Tell my mother and father I love them..."

Tomoe was now on the ground as she had no shirt on. "What is this place?" She asked herself.

"Welcome... Lady Tomoe..." That voice belonged to Aldra as she walked up to Tomoe. What could she want...?

TO BE CONTINUED...

**AN**

**Okay. Only two more... TWO FUCKING MORE! BTW I actually think you guys are pissed at me for Shizuka dying. DO I have to do a spoiler alert? Hope not. Anyway, I've been thinking that I should make a The World Ends With You and Sekirei story. I have NO! FUCKING CLUE how it's gonna work but hey. What are you going to do? I already know Uzume is going to star in it as the main person to get back her life. But this is an idea. Anyway leave a review of this chapter or anything you wanna ask me and if you're lucky, I might tell you about what's going to happen. Anyway, later.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Risty... I'll free you!

Rana was outside far away from the house. It was strange as this didn't seem like him at all. "Looks like that dumb angel now more than i thought...!" He said as he began turning pink. In a moment, he became Melona! "Now than Aldra... Let's see what you're hiding..." She smirked. She got the info by turning into Rana while spying on Leina and Nanael. The real Rana was sleeping in his room as Melona took the chance for this. As the summoner approached, she made out the door as Leina went into the portal. It was a perfect plan indeed. She turned into her puddle like from as she began to sneak into the castle. Inside was Tomoe as she saw the statues.

"How horrible..." She said looking at the innocent people. She saw also Cattleya in horror. "Even Cattleya? Why Queen Aldra?" She asked as Aldra smirked. "And why...? Why did you make the Kouma Ninja's attack Hinomoto! Arn't you!" She gripped her sword tightly as only Aldra looked at her. "I must ask you... You're Majesty..."

"Ask away..." She said calm.

"Why?! Why did you attack Hinomoto!? What could you POSSIBLY gain from it?!" She asked in anger as Aldra's shoulder gem piece started lighting up.

"Heh... It was nessacary to help me find my sister..." She said as Tomoe became confused. the light blinded her vision as she used her arm to cover her eyes in shadow. "I've been searching her for so long... That's why I attacked you're home... Where my rule dosen't reach..."

"That's the only reason?!" Tomoe was confused.

"Only reason? She means the world to me..." She said as her smirk turned into a frown. "I wouldn't care if I reduced Hinomoto into ash...! Nothing else matters to me!" Tomoe somehow understood her emotions. "You couldn't understand..." Her memories started to open as Tomoe saw them. "We we're driven out... Outlaws... Only because we we're half demons..."

**"GET LOST YOU LITTLE FREAKS!" One of the villagers said as he threw a rock at little girls.**

**"We don't want your asses in our pure village!" Another said throwing a stick. Aldra covered her little sister as they walked away in tears.**

"We spent years... months... weeks... days of walking. I only stood alive to protect my sister..." She said as she was on a verge of a tear. "Than one day... She dissapeared. She may have been abducted... I only do know that she's alive... I can feel it in my heart..." She placed her hand on her breast as she let out a tear. Somewhere near, someone was watching ontop of the roof. The Queen let out her hand to Tomoe. "Warrior Priestess Tomoe... become an ally of mine... Search for my sister as Govern of Hinomoto..." She said as Tomoe's mind began becoming white. She started walking, but something stopped her, a spirit of a great friend.

"Shi... Shizuka..." She said as her spirit held her. It vanished as she regained control of her body. "No...!" Tomoe said silent as a large gust of wind stopped her spell. "The only ruler of Hinomoto now and forever... Is my Mikaro!" She said with pride. "That's the same technique you use to control Risty... I won't allow it!"

"Do you intend to kill me?"

"No... I've returned my blade in it's sheath. I've given my hope to Leina and Juan!" She said as she sheathed her blade.

"How amusing... Do you really think that those two can be me?" She asked as Tomoe nodded. "So be it..." She said walking out. Tomoe didn't know where to go though.

"Let me help you." A voice came from the top. It showed to be a person we all knew so well. "Hi there honey."

"Echidna?" Tomoe was confused. The elf grabbed the priestess as they made their way outside. They arrived at Tomoe's inn as she sat down thaning her. Echidna left fast as she went back to the inn Juan was staying at. Speaking of which. The Renegade Swordsman was lying on the ground in the forest of Gainos. He opened his eyes as he saw the trees.

"Damn it..." She said quietly. The demon that he killed left a fatal wound before he returned.

"Captain! Look who I found!" That voice. Could it be who he thought it was? He saw a teenage girl wielding that of a large staff with a monkey on her sword. Her hair was in 2 ponytails, as she looked innocent. "It's Juan!"

"Juan?!" Another woman ran to his side. She was beautiful looking as she had white hair, blue eyes and elf ears. Her clothing looked amazing too. "Juan! Get up!"

"Nowa...? Allyene...?" He smiled abit as he didn't move.

"Nowa! Let's get him to a bed!"

"Right!" The two put him on their shoulders as they carried him to a shack they were living in. Allyene began taking off his sword and armor parts. Nowa took off his clothes as he was in his boxers. Allyene blushed at this as she looked away but peaked at him. "Hey captain? What about these?" Nowa asked pulling them down.

"NOWA! WAI-" Too late! The elf blushed bright as what she saw.

"What's this?" Nowa asked as she looked at his man hood.

**(TAKE NOTE THAT ITS OFF SCREEN OR ITS COVERED BY SOMETHING)**

Allyene blushed so bright that steam was coming out of her head. "That's a... A... Pe... Pen..." The elf fainted from seeing too much flesh. Nowa looked at her in shock.

"Captain!" She said as she placed her on the bed next to Juan. The young elf girl covered them up as Juan dreamed of something as Allyene was knocked out as she was still blushing. She woke up as she was next to Juan.

"J-Juan..." She said his name as she blushed. Juan moved abit as he huged Allyene pulling her close to him. She felt his man hood as her face was brighter than a christmas tree.

"I'll protect you... I promise..." He said in his sleep. "I love you... All..." Allyene only looked at him as he was sleeping. Something was pulling her lips towards his as she felt it was her heart telling her to do this. She kissed him for some time as she kept kissing him for sometime. Juan began waking up as he saw Allyene.

"What the...?!" They broke the kiss as they looked away from eachother blushing.

"Sorry!" She said blushing as she tried to cover her face. "We found you on the ground... And we healed you abit..." She said as Juan looked at his bandages. He didn't feel pain at all!

"Thanks... But quick question..." He said as she nodded. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" He asked loud as he covered up his manhood. "Why am I naked?"

"Well, they were abit torn up so Nowa took them off to fix them..." She said still blushing. "And I'm sorry... For, you know..."

"That was your first... Wasn't?" He asked as she nodded. "I could tell. Heh heh. Your lips tasted like sweet herbs." He said maing her blush. Echidna's tasted the same when they kissed.

"Is that bad?" Allyene asked. Juan wrapped his arms around her as the captains face was red. "J-Juan?"

"It's not bad. I actually... Liked it..." He said blushing. After everything, he would of been able to get used to it but he couldn't. The elf turned around to face him as they kissed again. The kept making out as they felt their tounges dance with eachother. Alleyne started taking off her clothes as her breast were revealed to him. "Allyene..."

"Juan... Ever sence we met... There was something strange about you." She said placing her head on his chest. "When we kept talking together, I felt like my heart was at peace when ever we spoke." She looked up at him with eyes that were cute instead of her serious facial expression. "I now know what it means..." They kissed again as they covered themselves with the blanket. She accepted him, as he accepted her, love was in the that bed. Allyene had finally lost her virginity to a man she loves. This may be a taboo to the elves, but Juan was special. Some minutes later, Allyene was on top of Juan, laying on his chest as he held her. "Thank you..." She said smiling.

"For what?"

"You gave more happiness than I could get..." She said as she got close to his face. She issed him right on the lips as he kissed back. They smiled at eachother. "I love you Juan. But I'm sure you already knew that." She said letting out a giggle.

_"This side of her... It's so... cute."_ He said smiling. The kissed again before anyone would find them like this. "Heh heh. Allyene..." He kissed her head that made her blush. "Don't ever change." He said smiling. The two continued to stay like that for abit longer, as Nowa was training outside. At the shop in Gainos, Ymir was making the biggest sale of her life. Many customers lined up for replicas of Leina's sword. Rana helped her out as Leina was enjoying the show of the sale that was going on.

"Ymir really does know how to sell." Leina said with a chuckle. Rana came back in grabbing another cart. "Rana... I'll win." She said as He stopped for a moment. "Once I beat the Queen I know I'll win. Then your parents will be free." She closed her eyes. "I promi-" She was interrupted as Rana hugged her. She smiled as she lowered her body to hug him back. Ymir saw this with a smile. After sometime went by, Leina was in the bath as she thought about it. Juan waved good-bye to Allyene and Nowa as the captain smiled.

"Captain..." Nowa smiled at her as Allyene looked at her in confusion. "I've never seen you smile like that before! It's like a whole new you."

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Heh heh. Don't worry. I know love when I see it." Nowa said as she gave a giggle as the captain blushed. He walked back into the city thining the same thing as Leina. He thought hard about this too.

_"So now it's just Leina, Risty and Aldra..."_ He thought as he kept walking. "Good luck." Leina was still thinking.

"We're now hat the semi final point..." She said looking at the water. "I hope I win... Not even Claudette could beat her..." Leina thought about what her sister said. "Risty... What happen to you?" Leina got out of the bath drying her hair with a blue towel. She sat right on the bed as she looked at the very same coin Risty gave her. Leina smiled as she thought about the good times. In a second, she felt something next to her as she saw a Reaper looking at her.

**"Leina the Wandering Warrior... You have been chosen..."** He said as Leina freaked abit.

"Just..! Give a minute!" She said getting ready. Leina took a deep breath as she walked in the portal. Juan was at his inn taking a bath aswell.

"Juan? You in?" Echidna said coming in the door.

"Yeah! I'm in here." He got out of the bath as he dried himself. He placed on a pair of black boxers and walked out. Echidna was sitting next to Irma as she was reading. "You're looking better I see." He said walking out of the bathroom passed her. He placed on his clothing but now his shirt. Echidna licked her lips as she saw his torso.

"Meow..." She said sexy like. "Anyway, I heard that the next match is about to be on."

"Really?" He walked to the window. The orbs started glowing as it did look like it was about to start. He felt something behind him as he saw the reaper there, looking at him. "Give me a minute..." He placed on his shirt with his sword. He grabbed his holster with his guns on them, as he also grabbed his gauntlets and grieves boots.

"Good luck... Juan." Irma said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Come back safe." Echidna said as he walked in the portal. The second orb showed as well when he went in. The two girls walked out as the we're on the roof now. Melona was at the bell tower as Nanael was somewhere else watching. Everyone watched the two orbs as it about to start. Leina was in a strange room, nothing but darkness, but the ground glew bright. The ground was made of water, as she stood ontop of it.

"Where is this place?" She asked herself as she saw her opponent. "Risty..." She got in battle positon, drawing her sword from her sheathe. Juan came out of the portal as he was in the same place. Under him was the water, but he saw someone under there. Leina!

"Leina!" Juan called out to her as she looked at him. It was like a mirror or something. "Let's give it all we got!"

"Right!" She looked at Risty as she was still under control. Juan's opponent wasn't there, but in a quick second, a large pillar of darkness showed up. It dissapeared as it showed someone, a man. It was another knight, but Juan senced that this one was more dangerous. He was on his knee, the armor was demonic as it really looked like a devil. The horns stood up as the sword was amazing. It was an ancient demon black sword, the blade actually was like a sculpture, showing angels being dragged to hell by demons. It was sharp as he sliced the air in two, making a gust of wind. The demon showed it's eye as they looked purely hollow. They we're erie white color as he let out a loud yell.

"Oh... Shit..." He said drawing his sword. All of them charged at eachothers with a large battle cry. Leina blocked all powerful attacks from Risty as she kept swinging at her. She got an opening as Risty slammed her maced at Leina, maing her go far. She landed right on the floor, creating a large dust bowl, bleeding abit, but that didn't stop her.

"Her eyes are cold...!" She said wiping the blood from her mouth. She ran right out of it as Leina charged at her again. "You're not the Risty I know!" She collided with her sword as it made a giant burst of water surrourding them. Juan faced the demon knight as it was good fighter. It swung at Juan very fast as he had time to block. He grabbed the warm of the demon as he made his fist surround with fire, punching the being square in the face, making it fly back. Juan took deep breathes as he got on one knee.

"This guy... Is good..." He said as he got back up. The demon knight got back up with no problem as he ran straight at Juan with him charging too. The swords clashed as the knight jumped up doing a back flip. It did a stab dive at Juan as he shot the blade with his guns, throwing him off balance. It worked, making an opening. He sliced him by the torso to the shoulder, letting out a painful yell. The blood was black. He jumped in the air shotting at the demon with two oozies. As the bullets were blocked as the demon only grabbed them all with his hand! The rebel landed as he looked angry, with the demon taunting him as he opened his hand showing all the bullets. They fell like cornseed, making the knight laugh. "Dick..." He said as the knight made his finger bend at him, saying "C'mon".

Leina was having trouble of her own. She did a swing at Risty as she blocked it with her armor, with only pushing Leina back painfully. Risty did a downward attack as she only blocked with her shield. An opening was shown, as Leina placed her right hand on Risty's stomach, flipping Risty over her to the other side. A large burst of water happen when she did, giving Risty a chance. She came out of the geiser, slamming her mace as Leina, giving a pain filling scream. The coin fell out of her armor as it was next to her. She got back up, moving abit. "Risty... This isn't you..." She said with a tear. "Please remember who you are! You're my dear friend!" Risty only came closer at her with weapon ready. Everyone became worried about this option.

"Leina!" Juan saw this still fighting demon night, as they were face to face, swords showing sparks. Leina showed her hand to Risty as he eyes went wide.

"DO YOU REMEMBER?!" She asked as she was in for an opening, as well with the demon knight. "RISTY!" Leina did a dragon tail at her, causing Risty to open. The demon knight was the same as he looked to be frozen still. Juan turned his pistol into a shotgun as he smirked.

"SAYONARA!" HE shot the knight in the face, with blood of darkness shooting out of it's decapitated head. The body fell as the blood started spreading on the ground. "Please... Come back..."

"To us... Risty..." The sky started being to crack as it showed light. Risty landed on the spot near where Juan was. He got on his knee pounding the ground. Leina ran to her friend as she finally got to her. Risty saw her friend there as they were enjoying a reunion now.

"Leina..." She said getting up slowly. She looked down to see Juan as he smiled. "Juan..." Leina helpped her out as they smiled. In the throne room, Aldra and Delmore were not happy.

**"Damn those two... We're supposed to see them die. And Risty being lost in darkness and suffering..."** He had vemon in his voice.** "Damn them to hell...!"**

"It looks as the plan failed..." She said not amused.

**"No need to worry, my darling Aldra..."** The shadow of the Queen lifted it's hand as it clenched it's fist. Risty's eyes widen as they were now back to being cold. The cracks recovered again, making it dark.** "Kill her... Kill the enemy in front of you... Don't give it ANY thought...!"** He said.

"Risty?" Leina was confused. Juan stood up as she felt something from the demon.

"Kill..." She said quietly. Risty grabbed Leina's throat as she started choking her. Her eyes were now red. "Kill... Kill...!" Leina tried to hold on for dear life. "KIIIILLL!" The demon knight came back up as large spike spaled Juan's arms and legs. He gave a large painful scream. Echinda and everyone else worried.

**"JUAN! LEINA!"** They all said at the same time.

"KILL! KILL!" That's all Risty said, Leina thought of a quick plan. Juan was slowly getting impaled more and more.

"Risty..." She said her name weak. "Arn't you fighting for the childern?" She weezed out. Juan's eyes were slowly turning red.

"Dammit...!" He said looking down. He began shedding black tears. "I... Can't... **CONTROL!"** He let out a large yell as the spike slowly started dissapearing. He continued to yell with all his power as the demon knight grabbed his sword. He did a thrust at Juan's stomach but his power only blocked it, pushing the demon back.

"You... Can't let them... See you like this!" Her eyes went back to normal.

**"DON'T LET HER CONFUSE YOU!"** Delmore said.** "Keep fighting!" **The cracks in the sky began spreading again.

"Shut up...! SHUT UUUPPP!" She cryed bloody tears with her still choking Leina. Everyone cheered her on as this was getting bad. The spikes started multiplying with impaling Juan more

**"They're done for..."** Delmore said as he chuckled.

"Well! Look at you and you're tricks!" A voice said as Aldra was captured in pink like goo, but tighten. "You shouldn't have underestimated me..." It showed to be Melona. "This was worth the trouble..." She showed the liquid that made Delmore scared, along with Aldra. "If it scares you that much." Thanks to her, the mind control on Risty started to slip, as she let go of Leina. The cracks began getting bigger with light still coming in. The spikes started dissapearing, as Juan was now free. A huge geiser erupted as the knight showed to be scared.

**"YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG GUY!"** The water stopped at it showed Juan in his demon form. He looked at the knight as it got ready for battle. Risty charged at Leina with water erupting all over the place. Juan's wounds were now healed.

"Risty! I'll set you free!" She did a final dragon tail as it snapped Risty out of it. The demon's power felt weak as Juan walked right over to him. He cutted him in one slash, having many of his limbs fall off with blood shooting out of them.

**"King me!"** He said as he grabbed his two guns holding them in gangster style, shooting both making demon aura surround them, with a dragontail like power with it. It hit the demon making him dissapear in light. That was that, as Juan went back to normal. A hole was created in front of him as he went in, to the place where Leina was. Risty's armor shattered as she was on the ground.

**"THE VICTORS: LEINA THE WANDERNIG WARRIOR AND JUAN THE RENEGADE SWORDSMEN!"** The reaper said as the dark world was now light, a big blue sky.

"THEY WON!" Rana said in excitement.

"ALRIGHT!" Ymir high fived him. The celebrated the victory. Claudette smiled as so did everyone else. Nyx watched the whole thing smiling at the victory.

"HEY NYX! Get in here! We're doing a toast for Leina and that boyfriend of yours!"

"Yes sir!" She said smiling coming back in the bar. Everyone partyed in that bar as it was a holiday. Everyone's hopes will now come true. In the chuch was Melpha as she smiled at the about the victory. This was a joy of light.

"MELPHA!" Nanael's voice called her.

"Miss Nanael! I've been worryed! Where are you?!" She asked very fast.

"I'm in heaven right now."

"Heaven?" Melpha was confused at this.

"YEP! Now I need a favor!" She said with Melpha nodding. Back at the arena, Juan held Risty in his arms as she began to wake up.

"Hey there...!" He said smiling.

"Risty! Thank goodness you're okay." She said. Risty placed her hand Leina's cheek, smiling. "Thank you for being safe."

"I should be the one thanking you guys." She said giving a little chuckle. They smiled as Juan placed his head on hers, Risty fell back asleep. A portal appeared as they left, with Juan carrying her bridal style. Melona held Aldra hostage as she smirked.

"Now... That's taken care of... Time for you to day good-bye..." She said looking at the shadow. "Say it to you're shadow friend here."

**"Shadow is one way to put it... Sad but true..."** He looked at the married couple in stone. **"I managed to loose my body at one point..."**

"That's why you feared them... Cattleya and her husband..." She lowered the bottle. "Now... good-bye..."

"Fool...!" The shadow impaled Melona with spike as it set Aldra free. Melona quicky got out of her range as she paniced abit.

"Didn't expect that."

"Looks like you lost you're holy milk..." Aldra said smiling. "GET HER!" Many flying demons appeared, as they attacked Melona. They ate parts of her, this looked like trouble.

"You caused me too much trouble...!" She said with darkness in her tone of voice. "Now, you'll be devoured where you stand..."

"Shut up you demonic trash!" Melona said as she was a pile of pink mush. It transformed into a little Melona as she laughed. "It won't be easy to kill me...!" Aldra questioned by this was confused, but something fell of her face. She looked up to see another Melona with the bottle on the cieling. "Did you forget? I'm the Protein Assassin!" She dropped the bottle, jumping to her otherself. "We did it! Look's like the Queen's Blade is over!" They highfived eachother. A large bright light spilt them as they looked at Aldra.

**"Looks like it wasn't enough to kill me..."** The two slime girls morphed back in one as they made their escape. Aldra broke the bottle with her large red sword. This is going to be abit of a problem for her. With Leina and Juan, the two were with Ymir and Rana. Risty was resting on the bed.

"Thanks guys..." Juan said stting on a chair.

"No problem." Ymir looked at Claudette. "I wonder what happened though... It's weird..."

"Trust me... The less you guys know..." Juan got out of the chair as he went to the windowm having his hood up. "The better..." He jumped from roof to roof. They all want an explanation after all this. It's been almost a month ever sence they met. Nyx was off today as she came out of her inn. She wore a different pair of clothing, a black shirt t-shirt with white long sleeves. A pair of skinny pants that showed her butt abit, with some white shoes.

"EXCUSE ME!" A voice got her. It was the same lady who ran the tailor shop. "I'm sorry! It's been late and we're sorry!" She said bowing. "We didn't have the right stuff for it yet but we got it here as soon as possible!" She gave Nyx a box. It showed her the red dress she wore. "And sence we're late, here you go!" She gave Nyx some gold coins.

"Thank you. Thank you for fixing my clothes." She said bowing in polite. "I can't wait to head to the tornament with Juan today." She ran back into the inn as the tailor went back to her shop. She took off all the other clothes and wore her red dress. "Yay! I can't wait!" Nyx said walking out the door. Echinda and Irma were waiting for her, as they now went to the battlefield where the final match was to be placed. Leina was at the place Claudette was, as she looked at the painting.

"You're looking better!" She said smiling. Claudette looked at her sister with a smile.

"You nervous?" Claudette asked.

"Only abit." Leina gave a chuckle. The two looked at the painting of the them. "It shouldn't be me you know?" Leina said. "You'd make a far more better Queen then me..." Behind her was the summoner reaper as Leina began to doubt herself. She began walking but Claudette stopped her, as she hugged her little sister.

"Don't doubt yourself..." She said. "The time for doubting is over. Have confidence." Leina smiled. She let go of her as she walked into the portal.

"I will..." She said smiling. Juan was looking at the castle faraway. Behind him was the summoner reaper as he looked behind him. The reaper got out of his way as he walked in.

"It's time... Mom... Dad... Everyone..." He said passing through it. "I will win!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

OKAY! AWESOME! Um, let's see. Epic boss about to begin, everyone gathering to watch them, Naomi's going to be by his side again, Juan becomes a bigger badass and alot more to come! Any way thanks for reading this, but there is still more to come because of the epilouge OVAs. SO anyway thanks for reading and GUESS WHAT?! Tomorrow is my birthday and I can't wait for it. Hope I get an Irish and mexican one to it. Gonna be 16! But guys if you want to give me a birthday present, give me a good story of some Queen's Blade Characters! Nyx, Echidna, Shizuka ANYONE! Or any other anime or something! That's all I want from you guys! THAT'S IT! Please? Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll be back. LATERS!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Angels and Demons.

_**(LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! SO YOU ENJOY!)**_

2 hours before the final match.

Aldra looked at the shattered bottle as she had an angry expression. **"This could be a major problem..." **Delmore said as he began taking his form of a large black spirit. **"Darling Aldra... I'll be back."**

"Where are you going, Delmore?" She asked as a black portal was opened. "I see... Bring the closet person he has here..."

**"I know just the human..."** He left with spine chilling chuckle that made the queen smirk. Back in the present place, Naomi was with friends as they were having a good time.

"OH MAN! What a day!" Her friend Madison said as she streched. "Well, it's almost sundown. What do you guys want to do?"

"I gotta get to sleep." Naomi said. "I have work early in the morning. See ya." She ran off to her house as the other two looked at her with frowns.

"She's still sad about him. Right?" Ken said as she was concerned about his friend.

"Yeah... He was a special guy to her. No one could replace Juan..." The two than walked the streets together as Naomi was at home now. She entered her house as she took off her shoes. It was small but affordable.

Naomi sat on the couch watching tv as she could not stop thinking of Juan. There was something amazing about him that she never found out. She also still remembers when he was always secluded in his world.

FLASHBACK

**"HEY NAOMI!" A young man showed as it was Tiger, as he was with his little sister, Lia. An old friend she made in elementary. "There's a giant party going on and we sorta need help." He placed his hand together and bowed. "Please help?"**

**"No problem." Naomi said as she smiled. "Well help with anything! Right Juan?" She asked as he didn't respond but only looked the other way. "Juan?"**

**"It's their problem... Not mine..." He said cold.**

**"HEY MAN! We're only asking a favor!" Tiger got mad about Juan's attitude. Lia tried to calm him down but didn't work.**

**"I'm not helping... It's your own problem..." Tiger only got madder.**

**"You know what?! FINE!" He walked off fast as Lia tried to calm him down.**

**"WAIT! TIGER!" Naomi tried to stop him but couldn't. She shook her fist as she turned around to look at Juan. "What's your deal?! Seriously! We could of just helped them and had a good day!" She began scolding at him. "BUT NO! You had to be a jerk!"**

**"Do I care? No..." Juan said as he turned around with an angry look. "People's problem should be solved by themselves... Never ask anyone to help... Because they'll only get in the way of your freedom..." He said plain and simple as he turned around again not looking at Naomi.**

**"Juan...?" She said his name again.**

**"What?" He asked rudely, looking over his shoulder at her.**

**"Why... Why do you keep pushing people away...?" She asked concern about his problems of society. Juan didn't move for a sec as he than made eye contact with her again.**

**"Because... I don't get people... Never have... Never will..." He said placing his head phones on blocking everything around him. "I'm heading home..." Juan walked off from her sight. After many years he opened up to her and everyone else too, he still kept secrets, but he told Naomi the biggest secret he had. He told her his parents died of someone when he was little. It made sence as she and her friends would follow him. He bought a bunch of flowers as he walked into an alley, placing them their as he stood for 10 seconds. He took off leaving to his house, only shedding one tear.**

**FLASHBACK END.**

"I hope you're okay." She said as she hugged her knees. A moment came as a knock was heard on the door. Naomi was surprised to hear a knock at this hour. "Coming!" she went to the door to open it. It revealed a young man wearing a black hoodie with a red undershirt shirt. "Who are you?"

"A friend..." He said quiet. "I know where he is... Come with me and you'll see him." He walked away as Naomi was questioned about this. She than got the answer in her head! She placed her shoes with a pair of blue jeans on. Naomi changed out of her old shirt to place on a white shirt with a gray hoodie on. The girl bolted out of her home leaving the door open, it was dead silent. The streets were dead as she looked around for the guy. She saw him by the corner as he walked slowly like a ghost in a movie. Naomi did track so she had no problem keeping up, yet he was already by the end of the street, heading to the right. After some time, she finally caught him as she was out of breath. "You made it..." He smirked.

"Now... Where's... Juan?" She said breathing fast. The mans shadow started growing as far behind her as the shadow grabbed her. It covered Naomi's mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Stupid** human..."** His voice changed. He slowly transformed into that of Delmore for a quick second. **"You'll be the trophy for the final match..."** He made a bright light as Naomi couldn't move. She slowly turned to stone as she panicked. **"Now... Sleep..."** The shadow let go of her as she still couldn't yell, she was in shock. She turned to stone fully as she gave a tear.** "Let's go..."** A portal opened as he took the statue with him by using his power of darkness.

Back in Gainos. Nanael was doing holy poses by a pond in heaven. She felt no shame as she did them. Hachi came down to see her friend. "Nanael? What are you doing?" She asked confused of the pose she was in.

"This is a holy pose." Nanael said as she smiled. "It's great for the body, you should try them!"

"NO way!" Hachi said flat out. "I'd be too embarrassed to do something like that!"

"Oh c'mon! Lighten up!" The angel of light said as she got up. "Doing these things are all about love!" She gave a wink as she thought in her head. It was a scene or her doing a holy pose as Juan watched. She continued as he got closer to her, as he kissed her. They than started getting naked as Nanael blushed about it with a smile. Hachi looked at her in concern as it was the girlish thing Nanael did as she did a little song while swinging her hips from left to right blushing.

"You... Okay?" She asked her friend as Nanael came back to reality. "Well anyway, the Head Angel needs to see you."

"Oh man!" The two than flew to the Head Angel to see what it was about. Meanwhile on the ground, Claudette came into the stadium in her armor, taking a seat by Tomoe. Echidna and the other two took a seat on the other side of the stadium. Allyene and Nowa were outside of the stadium as Nowa looked at the orb.

"If I knew I was battling against a large number of people, I would be much to nervous to fight." She said as Allyene looked at her.

"A true fighter dosen't care about the number of people who watch. Nowa, you scored a 10." She said as they kept walking through the wastelands back to their home.

Leina was in the entrance to her match as it was almost time to begin. The curtains split apart as the gate opened, Aldra did an explosive entrance by knocking the entrance down, like the beast as been released. Everybody cheered for the match.

Juan appeared somewhere else, as he was at the arena, with the orbs in Leina's side showing him. The orb showing Leina was there too, as he looked at her. "Good luck." He said as Leina charged in at Aldra in fast speed, but she couldn't get in range of Aldra as she was only pushed back by her sword. Juan sensed someone behind him as he shot nothing behind but the entrance way. It appeared behind him again as he turned around, but nothing still. He began to hear something though, as he looked up at the sky to see some dark figure about to stab him above. Juan dodged this as he punched the dark thing in the gut, sending it to the wall. It showed itself to be a dark replica of himself with bright yellow eyes. "I don't need you anymore... I know who I am..." He said as unsheathed his sword. "Bring it on poser..." The two clashed at each other as a large explosion formed.

Leina was holding up for time, as Aldra was the strongest opponent she's ever faced! Aldra jumped at Leina as she managed to dodged, but the impact of the down slash made an explosion that showed power beyond mortals. The smoke of the power gave Aldra the upper head as she got behind Leina in an instant. "You won't survive..." She said as she kicked Leina in the neck, which made her go far from Aldra. The audiences cheers and many others were loud as Nyx cheered for Juan. Everyone cheered for the two as Juan was having some trouble. The shadow figure of him grabbed out his pistols as they turned into two sub machine guns, as it shot many bullets at Juan. This felt like a military mission somehow for him as he ran to the right dodging the bullets. He grabbed his pistols as he stopped.

"Let's go..." Juan ran straight at the shadow as it started firing at him, but he dodged all the bullets by shooting them aswell. The shadows eyes widen as how fast he could shoot, but theres was something different that he saw, his hair was black with red. "Ever heard of Jack the Ripper...? He asked him as he in one moment was behind him with his sword out. "He fears me..." His blade was out with black blood on it. The shadow slowly dropped in two as a geyser of blood shot out. The audience were in silence, but Juan grabbed out his gun again as he began firing it at the body. "STAY DEAD!" He yell as no one knew what he meant. The shadow appeared again but in Juan's demon form with red eyes this time. The aura was powerful as Juan just laughed like a mad man. "If that's how you want it... You **GOT IT!"** Juan stabbed the ground as Black aura came from it, it surrounded him as a giant devil was shown in it, flying around the arena as it went inside the orb. It came out of the other orb in Leina's world as it scared the audience to death. Aldra and Delmore saw this as they were frighten to their souls. It went back to the orb as it slammed down at Juan's body. The aura went inside Juan's body as he was in his demon form.

The form he was in was different. The over coat surrounded more of his body as it covered his torso, his hair was black with some red strikes on them. His arms of the coat looked as if they were attached to him. His arms were black with claws, the pants were red now as they were going to his feet, looking like black claws as well. The greaves and gauntlets were still there however. The bone wings were gone, as they were now black devil wings with lightning surrounding them. His face was covered by some knight like visor as it covered his forehead to his chin. The parts that were connected to it was on his ears. It was black as it showed glowing marks on it aswell. **"Now... LET'S RIP IT UP!"**

**(Stains of Time from METAL GEAR RISING goes here.)**

Juan charged in at the shadow in an instant as he started slashing at him so fast it couldn't keep up! Blood splattered everywhere as he kicked the shadow far into the wall. It shot itself out of the wall as it started firing two AK-47s at him as Juan ran straight at him, spinning his blade making a shield for it. He grabbed its arm when he was close as he slammed him to the ground, but jumped up still holding it's arm as he threw the being straight into the ground, making a hole. He was flying with the wings flapping, looking down at the shadow. It showed it's hand as a red giant energy shot out of it as Juan dodged it. It showed its true form to be a giant shadow monster, one that Juan could see it's power. It jumped at Juan as it pounced him to the ground. The shadow started biting Juan as he gave a scream. He started punching it many times as it finally let go, but it hit Juan with a mace like tail. Juan went into the wall as he jumped off of it. He fired his guns at the shadow as he also slashed it, with blood going everywhere, but the cuts were healed.

The shadow opened it's mouth as it shot out fire balls at Juan, yet he managed to slice them in half. It pounced him again as it shot a fire ball directly at him as he flew in the air heavily damaged. He gained his strength as he charged in at it, punching it straight in the face many times giving a final kick. The shadow crashed into the wall but this didn't stop it from slashing it's claws at Juan, making his blood splatter everywhere in his spot. He pushed it by placing his feet on it's snout as he put much force into it. He did a backflip doing this as he landed safe. The shadow turned back into Juan's demon form as charged in at him. They were flying with sparks as the shadow stabbed Juan in the gut as he spinned him around. He landed right on the ground as the shadow landed with one foot on the grip of the sword. He could tell it was laughing at him. Juan grabbed his guns as he started firing them at the shadow, making many bullets holes in it. He grabbed the shadow sword in his gut as he pulled it out, but the wound recovered quick. Juan started slashing at the shadow as it's blood went in many directions as it shouted in pain. Juan did many slashed as he placed the shadows sword in his toes as he started kicking it with slashing. He pushed the shadow into the wall as Juan threw it's sword at it's stomach. It didn't give up as many shadow pillars came from the ground, but Juan dodged all of them as he jumped at the being. He close to him as he started slashing it's body in parts, with Juan giving a yell. In one swing, he slashed it's head off. Juan grabbed it's heart from the chest, squeezing it hard for it to explode. He gained his normal form as he took some breaths. "Man... Talk about crazy..." He said coughing up blood. He started walking, but there was something behind him. The shadow appeared again as he grabbed Juan and they both went into the orb.

Leina wasn't doing much good either as she was heavily damaged. She was bleeding from her right arm as Aldra was about to finish her but Leina thrusted her blade at her. "I'm not done!" She yelled as she attacked Aldra, but dodged all her attacks. The Queen jumped in the air as she slashed down at Leina, making her go in pain. Aldra did a downward strike but Leina countered it by punching Aldra in the gut. She jumped back gaining her stance. Leina focused all her power into her sword as she did a Dragon Tail like attack at the Queen but dodged it in the nick of time.

**"Aldra! That sword is dangerous!"** Delmore said as he felt something that shivered his spine.** "It's made of same thing that made my flesh banish by it's light...!"** Aldra jumped away from Leina as she paniced abit. **"Like the same HE used!"**

"That's impossible!" She said as she gained her stance back.

**"Do not worry... No one is stronger than you, but if she takes the throne... You won't be able to search for your sister..."** Aldra's eyes went wide as she couldn't bear the thought. Aldra did the same neck kick as she did a backflip this time. Leina felt pain all over her body as she was unable to stand.

_"I can't do it...! I was proud enough to accept everyone's goals... Now look at me..." _Leina was about to give in. She couldn't stand as she felt as darkness was about to swallow her.

"Get up! Leina!" In the crowds stood Risty as she cheered Leina on. Leina felt something in her body, strength... It felt as if was about to burst! Leina got up as she was gave a yell of the warrior inside her! She lifted up her sword to the sky as lightning strucked her, Claudette was amazed to see this!

"That's the... Thunder Clap Strike!" This was mind blowing as a bolt of lightning hit Aldra hard. Yet, she was able to recover just find, blocking an attack by Leina, but unknown to her, she found an opening. Leina did a mighty kick that Tomoe was shocked to see.

"Warrior Kick!?" Aldra was kicked hard as her body did a flip. She began to get more angry, as a light showed below her.

"MINONS!" Demons started showing up as they all attacked Leina, but she countered it with the Thunder Clap, bringing them to ash. The battle was getting more tough now. Out of the orb came a black shadow as it swirled around the stadium, making everyone go in fear.

"LET GO!" Juan kept shooting it with any type of gun he had. He fired with a M8 machine gun on his right with an AK-47 on his left. "BASTARD!" The shadow only went into the trophy room where the statues were being held. Juan was on one of them as he was leaning on the statue of Owen. "Sorry..." Apologizing to him, even in stone, he still showed respect. The shadow took Juan's form again as he walked towards him. Nearing, getting closer with every step, as it smirked. It bended down for a moment as it grabbed Juan's hand gun, only laughing coldy. "Shit..." It was near him, pointing the gun right at his head.

"JUAN!" A voice called out as they turned their heads. Rana was there as he was out of breath.

"Rana! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled at him as the shadow fired at him, but Rana got a quick second to dodge as he hid behind the wall. "YOU BASTARD!" He punched the shadow right in the face as he kept doing it until it left a trail of blood. The shadow was near the edge as Juan grabbed the gun it held as he kicked it off the edge, shooting it along to it's death. Juan went to the stone as he got on one knee.

"Juan!" Rana ran up to him as he gave him a hug. "You're okay!" Rana smiled but felt something on his shirt. Juan gave groans of pain as he layed on the stone pillar. Rana found out what was wet as it was red. "You're... Bleeding...!"

"Very bad too..." He placed his gun on the floor as he placed his hand on the wound. "Bitch got me good...!"

"Intruders!" Someone came by as it was an Assassin of the Fangs. "You're trespassing!"

"Rana, run!" Juan said as he grabbed his gun. He fired it straight at the assassin as she doded all of them with no problem. "How the?!"

"I'm special...!" She kicked him right in the face. "Too weak... Where's the brat?" She looked to see him go behind a statue. "There!" She started walking to him as Rana found something useful.

"Airi's scythe!" He picked up the weapon as he looked to see the assassin coming close to him. "Get back! Get away from me!" Rana's courage is what Juan saw, as it made the scythe started glowing.

_"Rana... You can do this...!"_

"Airi..." He felt her presences near her as Rana ready the weapon in a stance. He swung the scythe at her as she was about to dodge, but something grabbed her. She look behind to see Juan, putting her in a hold.

"Sorry. But we have too!" He said as the scythe's blade landed on a stone crystal statue behind her. The assassin couldn't feel her body as she felt something was taking her life away.

"You're essence is all mine!" Her life force was being sucked out of her mouth as Airi appeared. Rana ran over to his parents as he had some left over holy milk he found.

"Mother! Can you hear me?!" He placed his hand on the statue wiping the milk on it. It cracked, but no dice. "No use..." He feel in sadness.

"You should be happy! You saved me little one!" The young boy turned around as he saw Airi smiling at him. He had a tear in his eye, looking at her made him smile.

"Look at you two!" They looked to see Nanael there as she had a gental smile. "What a perfect couple." This made the two blush as she gave a giggle. "But in serious. You want to save you're mom, right?" She pulled out a bottle of holy milk giving the two a look of hope. They poured it on the statues, making it begin to crack. Cattleya rose up smiling at her son.

"I saw everything..." She said gently. "Rana, I saw everything you did. I'm proud of you!" The boy couldn't move for a moment, but Airi pushed him softly with her scythes handle. The mother and child were in a hug as Rana cried of happiness.

"Cattleya." A voice was heard as she turned around. There, she saw a man, wearing the same headband Rana wore.

"Owen! You're alive!" She was happy to see him again. As the family went in a group hug.

"Now I remember...!" Juan's voice was heard as he came in, still having his hand on the wound. Owen saw him as he had his eyes widen. "My old man... Had a childhood friend named Owen... I feel like you're him though." He laughed a bit. "But... It can't be..." Owen looked at Juan as he smiled at him.

"Answer me this my friend." He said as Owen went to him. "Was you're fathers name; Micheal?" Juan's eyes widen as he got it right. "You're mothers name, was Anna. She was a beautiful woman. Her hair was white as snow, with her eyes blue as the sky."

"H-how do you know?!"

"I am you're fathers best friend. And I met you Juan." He said as he was shocked about this. "You weren't born from the place you came from. You we're born here. In the Continent."

"No way..." Juan's eyes were widen as he hid them under his bangs. He began to chuckle, than laugh. "All this time I thought I was born from Rhode Island, or Washington..." He smiled as he looked at the sky. "Thanks Dad... For making find my REAL home..."

"Juan! You're hurt!" Nanael went to his side as he chuckled.

"It's just a flesh wound. No worries Nanael." He smiled as she had an angry look.

"No worries my ass! You need medical attention!" She grabbed the holy milk, placing some on her fingers. "Now lift up you shirt." She demanded as he did. The cut was deep, but this was no problem to her. She rubbed the milk on the wound as it started to heal in a seconds! "There! That should do it!"

"Whoa! That was fast!" Juan looked at the now gone wound. It didn't hurt or anything, but it felt numb. "We have to go, but there's something I have to take care of."

"You gonna be alright?" Cattleya asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" He said as they nodded. Nanael passed by a statue but found someone there. She was surprised to see who it was.

"Flabby pink?" Nanael looked at her.

"Melona?" Juan went to her as he saw Melona small.

"Why are you so small?"

"Sorry to disappoint you... But it's a long story." She said with a pout.

"I think you look pretty cute when you're small." Juan said honest. "Anyway, you guys should go."

"Alright. But it's not like you're rescuing me or anything!" She said as she jumped on Nanael's shoulder. They all head out as Juan waved them off good bye. When they we're gone, he saw the statue as he knew who was in it.

"Menace..." He crouched down as he placed his hand on the statue. "Just hang on...!" The young man grabbed his sword as readied it in a stance of a samurai. In a moment, he was on the opposite side of the statue. Cracks were formed as he sheathed the blade, making it break. Menace gave out a yawn as she looked sleepy.

"It's way to early to wake me up." She said standing up. "But thank you."

"I can't leave my beautiful queen when she's in trouble." Juan looked at her as she looked at him. "Hi Menace." He walked to her as she pulled him in a hug.

"Hello my husband." Menace hugged him back as they smiled at each other. With that, they got close, sharing a kiss that Menace really wanted. Even if they did kiss back than, it still felt warm to her. "What shall we do first my king?"

"Well first we gotta get out of here, but I need..." Juan looked behind him, seeing another statue. "That...!" The statue was none other than Funi-Kura, as it was looking weak. Both of them walked to it as Setra began hovering around it.

"Who's this guy?" He asked as Juan did a round house kick to the statue. Setra freaked out a bit as he did. The statue broke as the staff began to open its eye. "Don't do that!" The cat staff yelled at Juan but he ignored him. Juan grabbed the staff as he shook.

"Wake up!" Shaking roughly, Funi Kura looked at him with an angry look.

_**"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"**_ Funi Kura launched his tentacles at Juan, but he countered by shooting his gun near it's head. _**"W-What?!"**_

"Now... Imagine that... Going in your eye..." He looked at the hole. "With blood and chunk all over the place..." The staffs eye widen in fear as it looked at Juan. His aura was dark, darker than his. "You're going to listen to free for sometime... GOT IT?!"

_**"I... I understand..."**_ The demon staffs tentacles dropped as he began to stay calm. Juan straps Funi Kura to his back as his tentacles made a sash on his left shoulder to his right side waist.

"Menace, you go down the stairs! Melona and Airi are there with Cattleya and Owen."

"What about you?" The Princess asked as he gave a smirk. When he did that, he thought of a good way to enter the building. "Okay! See you there!" She kissed him for good luck as she made her way down. Juan smiled as he looked at the arena.

Back the arena, Aldra was looking at the trophy room were Juan was at. **"It seems they escaped..."** Delmore said as Leina charged in at them. Aldra looked as she opened her right eye, making Leina stop! She fell to the ground, beginning to go numb!

"Did you see that?!"

"I did!"

"What happened?! Is she... A Demon?!"

"A DEMON?!" Everyone in the audience saw this as Aldra looked around in deep thought.

_"Again... I've been protecting this place for many years... Now that they see I'm a demon, they cast me out... Pathetic humans...!"_

**"That's right! This is how humans are! Narrow minded... And they hate on whatever that isn't like them..."** Delmore smirked.** "Now... Hurry and unbind you're left arm...!"** Leina saw Aldra as she became a statue.

"You can watch in there... Now witness..." She lifted her sword. "As I punish those who mock me...!" A bright light shined all over the stadium as everyone was encased in stone. but some people were protected.

"What happen?!" Tomoe looked around. "The Queen as encased everyone in stone!"

"This is insane!" Claudette said shocked on what happen. "Aldra has lost her mind!" Tomoe placed on the headband Shizuka left behind on her own. She was about to charge in but someone grabbed her.

"Not so fast!" Risty told her as Tomoe's eyes were widen. "We must continue to believe in Leina! She has accepted all of our hopes and dreams!" They looked at Leina as Risty continued to smile. "Besides! Aldra hasn't been counted as the winner yet!" They saw everything that happen, but Aldra was ready to finish her off. She strucked down, but something interrupted her as a bullet hit her blade!

"What the?!" Aldra looked as she saw who did it. Juan stood there holding his sword in right with his gun in the left. "YOU!"

"We're not done yet...! We still got a score to settle!" Funi Kura was on his back.

"JUAN! AND MASTER FUNI KURA!" Nyx ran to them as Juan smiled. Funi Kura let go of Juan as he hovered the ground. "Thank god you're alive!"

"Hey I'm not easy to kill!" He smirked as he placed his gun in the holster than grabbed the demon staff. "Heads up!" He threw him to Nyx as she caught him with both hands, giving a sigh of relief. "Now than..." Juan only looked at Leina as he held his sword. "LEINA! GET UP!" His sword started glowing as everyone's weapon did too! This was resonance! From the sky, holy milk was being dropped as Nanael and Melona were in the sky, cheering on.

"Now it's all up to Leina!" Nanael said getting a birds eye view. Leina stood up, proudly as she looked at Aldra.

"Queen Aldra! Turn everyone back to normal!" She demanded, Aldra only laughed.

"Don't make me laugh!" Aldra's shoulder piece started brightening up, making them scared. But something protected her from it. It was a spirit that she remembered. Her eyes became wide she saw who it was. "Shi... Shizuka!" Her spirit disappeared as Leina charged in at her, shattering the shoulder gem with her blade. Aldra grinned.

"QUICK CLEAVER!" Her crotch piece broke into piece as they broke the rest of her armour as her breast were fully exposed. It was again whole as she looked at Leina. "That's how you play a trump card!" She said but Leina didn't give up hope afterall!

"I won't lose! NOT TO YOU!" Lightning struck her blade as she ran straight into Aldra. A Dragon Tail was being formed, but more powerful! "THUNDER DRAGON TAIL!" Aldra gave a great scream of pain as she fell on the floor with no armour.

"THE VICTOR! LEINA THE WANDERING WARRIOR!" Everyone smiled with hopes in their eyes! Juan made his fist go in the air as he turned into the rock on devil horns. Aldra was on the ground in deep thought as she was sad about this.

_"Delmore... He didn't know what happen to my sister..."_ She felt herself falling into doubt.

**"Stop it Aldra! Why are you doubting me?"** He asked in anger.** "Why? All I said was "I didn't know"... I thought you of all people would understand!"** He looked at Aldra as she kept falling into the water of her thoughts.** "You were the daughter of a human and demon... I thought you appreciated my desire for revenge against those falsely accused me of sin! And casted me down to Hades..."**

_"Sorry... All I cared about is my sister...!" _The former queen said as she was angry at him.

**"I am aware of that!"** He smirked widely. **"She was in the way...! That's why I got rid of her when you were gone!"** This made Aldra go in shock. He was deceiving her all along!** "Shall I leave you now? Aldra..."**

"EVERYONE! GO!" Juan said loudly as a wicked laugh was heard from Aldra's body. A giant black energy came from her body as a giant figure showed up. It had a red blood like trail on it's body, having 3 wings on each side! "DELMORE! YOU FINALLY COME OUT!" Juan jumped high as he landed next to Leina. "THIS IS MY FIGHT! YOU GUYS GO!"

"Juan! What are you talking about?!" Leina asked in confusion.

"Do you remember when I said my parents were murdered...?" He asked with sadness in this voice. "That's when I came to this world... I sensed him... AND IT'S THIS MOTHER FUCKER RIGHT HERE! ! !" He pointed his sword with anger in his eyes, as they were blood red again. His hair was black.

**"Juan... Thank you...!"** He said as this made him confused.** "You gave so much negative emotions when you fought and it made me more powerful! Now that Aldra's left arm is unbinded, I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE!"** Delmore a black sphere appear, turning into a stone statue. **"I know you remember this woman..." **Juan looked at the statue very closely as he was scared in fear of who it was.

"Nao... NAOMI!" She screamed her name as she was set free. She was dizzy, as she couldn't feel her own body. Delmore let her fall as Echidna caught her in time.

"Too close!" The elf said as she placed her down. Juan got to her quick as he held her head.

"Naomi... C'mon! Wake up!" He said loud as she began giving sounds of her being alive. "Thank God..." He gave a breath.

"Juan...? You're alright..." She smiled as he took her hand, holding it tight.

"Same with you...!" He smiled as he placed his head on hers as he gave a tear. Darkness began covering the stadium as Juan and everyone else saw what's happening! "Naomi! I want you to get somewhere safe!"

"No way!" She said stubborn. "Look! I don't know what's going on! I don't care where we are! I'm just happy I'm with you again..." Naomi, a strong woman she was. They all looked at Delmore with serious expressions. "So, I'm guessing he's a demon..."

"Yeah, but you're going to have to suit up." Juan began taking off his gauntlets and greives as he gave them to her. "I know you can do it!"

"Than let's kick some ass!" They nodded together as Delmore only laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?"

**"How stupid you people are... Thanks to Juan, I'm powerful!"** Delmore launched spikes everywhere on the ground that made them go in fear. **"NOW DIE!"**

"Not today!" Nanael poured all the holy milk she had left on Delmore as he was in pain now. "Juan! You guys take over!" They nodded as they charged in at him

**"DAMN IT! MINON!"** The shadow that Juan faught appeared from the ground, running straight into Delmores body, creating a dark energy wave! They all fell with pain, groaning, aching. **"POWER! SUCH AMAZING POWER!"** The fallen angel laughed to the sky as he looked at the ones fallen. **"NOT EVEN GOD HIMSELF FACE ME!"** His power rose as a giant pillar of darkness was formed as all the girls were disappearing. Even Allyene, Nowa, and Elena. They were all inside blood red orbs, trying to get out. Rana was with Airi as they were holding each other, about to be swallowed in the pillar. Leina, Nanael, Melona, Menace, Nyx, Allyene EVERYONE he knew was being swallowed in the pillar! At the bottom of the red trail on his body, slowly showed Aldra in captivity.

"What the...?!" Juan didn't know what was happening! The pillar dissapeared as it showed to be a black ring that gods have whenever someone sees in a story on his back. The red orbs were on there with everyone knocked out inside. Looking like their souls were sucked out. "You son of a bitch! LET 'EM GO!"

**"Sorry... But no!"** Delmore struck Juan with a black lightning bolt that made him scream in pain. Juan fell to his knees as he couldn't handle an attack like that again! It was more horrible than anything he has ever felt in his life!** "I guess it's time to die! Farewell!"** The demon god-like being fired a black and red ball of energy with purple lightning at the renegade, he couldn't get up...

_"This is it... I couldn't do it... Leina... Naomi... Mom and Dad... I'm sorry!"_ He gave one final tear as it hit the ground.

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE UP?! I BUSTED MY ASS GIVING YOU A SECOND CHANCE!" That voice! Juan knew it now! The ball of energy was deflected as it exploded high in the air. Delmore's eye were wide in surprise on what just happened. A light started glowing around Juan as someone appeared in front of him with a broadsword! His hair was long and dark brown. He wore a piece of steel armour as he had a dessert cloak around him. His lower body was covered in black cloth pants, having a pair of brown boots for traveling. He turned around to show his face as he had green eyes with a scar on his cheek and across his nose. "Long time no see... My son!" He smirked like Juan with him only being shocked to see him.

"Dad...?" He asked him. "Is that you?"

"Who the hell else?" He laughed a bit as Juan smiled at this. Tears started forming in his eyes but Micheal only wiped them. "Don't cry, cause it makes me and your mother sad." Micheal looked at Delmore as he had a grin. "And it looks like my old friend came back!"

**"H-how?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!"** Delmore wanted this ask, being in fear of the warrior. Micheal looked up at him as he saw someone in the crown with Cattleya.

"HEY OWEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" He asked having a laugh. "AFTER THIS LET'S GET A DRINK! ON ME!" Delmore only became angry as Owen laughed.

**"Micheal! Stop teasing!"** That voice... So soft and gental! The renegade looked over his shoulder as everyone's eyes widen! Her hair was white as snow, the eyes were the color of the blue sky! Her face was unbelievably beautiful! She wore a long beautiful dress, wearing a gold necklace. **"This is a serious matter!"**

"Got Anna." Micheal said scratching the back of his head, but Juan only stood there without moving. The father pushed his son to the angel as she smiled at him.

**"Hello... My son." **Anna, the mother of Juan smiled as he slowly started walking to her.

"Mom..." He said quietly as he ran to her. "MOM! ! !" He hugged his mother as she gave a tear of happiness. Juan cried as much tears he could.

**"NO...! THIS CAN'T BE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL HERE AND NOW! !"** Delmore shot many of the energy orbs at them, but Anna made a shield of feathers, blocking them. **"NO!"**

**"Juan... You made very proud. I'm so glad I get to see you again..."**

"Mom... I'm just happy to see you and Dad again..." Juan only looked at his mother as she kissed his head. Juan turned around to face Delmore as the locket started glowing bright. "Alright!"

"Juan! Wait!" Micheal grabbed his shoulder as he gave him something. "You remember these?" He had a pair of wireless headphones on that Juan remembered. Those were his birthday present when he was 4, but they were to big for them. "I still have the memories of you training when ever to had these around your neck. You said they were a good luck charm to you."

"And they are...!" He said taking the headphones. "Thanks Dad..."

"This fight ain't over yet! Now let's rock!" The father and son highfived as Juan walked to Delmore, unsheathing his blade. Micheal and Anna dissapeared into the headphones and locket, giving Juan more protection.

"Delmore! I've been chasing you for years...! I've been hunting you for many hours..." He said as something mind blowing happened! Juan's body began to glow as his form changed! His hair began turning white as snow, growing longer. It was tied into a pony tail by two holy rings! His eyes were blue of the sky. His black hoodie turned white as it grew to an over coat, but it zipped up to make it look like an angels cloak. He grew beautiful white wings, making Hachi and Nanael jealous. A halo of feathers shined gold on the back of his head, as he smirked. **"Now... WE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE!"**

**"Fine with me! Juan... COME FORTH!"** Delmore yelled loud as Juan smirked at this. He placed on his headphones turning up the music.

**(Play any music that you see fit for this moment. There you go!)**

(**And I'm fucking surprised you got this far. Hell I'M surprised I got this far! !)**

Juan started tapping his foot as he grinned. **"You're good as gone!"** Juan started by slashing his arms at him, giving some pain to him. Delmore gave a yell as lightning hit the area, but thankfully he dodged them. Juan grabbed his gun as he fired straight at the rings, making some dents in it, but still in tact! The demon countered by shooting blue shuriken at him, making him trying to dodge in the nick of time. The orb Leina was in started to glow as a spirit of her appeared. The two were back to back looking at Delmore.

**"DOUBLE!"**

**"DRAGON TAIL!" **The two placed their swords together as the head of a mighty up gold dragon appeared! It went in a upward attack at Delmore as he gave a groan.

**"IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!"** Delmore shot the ground with fire as Juan landed in the middle of the fire circle. A giant explosion happened as he felt it, but did an air recovery in time. The angel renegade dived in as he thrusted his sword right into Delmores chest but he didn't feel a thing! **"SUBMIT!"** He shook Juan off, making him land far away from him. He didn't have his sword but it wasn't a problem.

Risty's began to glow as her spirit was with Juan. The two smirked as they cracked their knuckles. **"I'm in a bad mood today!" **Risty said holding a fist.

**"You're not the only one!" **Both charged in fast as possible as they double teamed Delmore. Juan went for a straight punch to his head, Risty went for a kick to his gut, above where Aldra was. They jumped far from him as Risty's spirit went away as her orb look like it was cracking. **"Out of my FACE!"** He flew right to his chest giving a hard punch as his Nephlim sword pop out of Delmore. It spun in the air as Juan kicked himself off the giant black shadow demon as he grabbed his sword with no problem.

**"WHY YOU!" **Delmore swiped his claws at Juan as he got him. He had fell just for a sec, as he pushed himself off the ground gaining his stance. The giant demon shot out a ball of purple electricity at him, but a giant wall of fire came from the ground. Nyx appeared behind Juan as she smiled at him. The two smirked as Juan changed his guns into two gernade launchers.

**"I will burn your soul!"**

**"It's a Pyromania!" **Nyx channeled the power of Funi Kura as fireballs were inserted into the gernade launcher. The angel renegade started firing as the fireballs with Delmore guarding them with his wings. The attack was powerful with the smiling at each other, Nyx dissapeared. Delmore unguarded himself as he surrounded his fist in a dark blue energy. He launched his fist straight to the nephlim, but Juan ran straight to Delmore as Echidna's spirit appeared next to him, dodging the fist. They had their swords ready with them smirking.

**"Talk about a mess..."** Echidna's left eye was covered in the shadow of her bangs with her left eye glowing red.

**"You're telling me!"** The two started going so fast Delmore couldn't keep up! He felt a cut by his side, yet another one by his side at the same moment. This kept happening everywhere on his body, until both the rebel and elf did a high jump in the air, pointing their swords straight at devil. The were launching at him fast as a green snake of energy was formed, holding it's fangs out! It was a direct him, making them high five as Echidna disappeared.

**"YOU WILL DIE!"** He made an enormous dark wave of energy, causing Juan to slam in the wall hard. The renegade only smirked, shooting his gun straight at him. In that moment, a lightning strike struck the bullet as it surrounded it, giving it more power! It shot one of the jewels on the rings, being Claudette. Both of them smiled as they stood side by side, but Juan did a backflip in the air as he fired bullets at Delmore, while landing on the other side of the fallen angel.

**"Feel God's punishment!"**

**"Let's rock!"** They held their swords up as lightning struck them on their blades, surrounding it with power. The slammed their swords down, launching a lightning wave of power at Delmore. They we're filled with much power that he gave a scream. Claudette gave him a thumbs up as she disappeared. The dark rings started to crack as the renegade smirked with him jumping high. He flew around Delmore taunting him, but Delmore only gave a smirk with him launching a large beam of blue energy! Juan had barely enough time to avoid him, flying high in the sky. He knew who he needed for this as she appeared.

Nanael's spirit appeared as she hugged him from behind. They smiled at each other as they were back to back. They locked together using their arms tight in check. They began diving at Delmore with him in panic.

**"TIME TO GET RID OF YOU!"**

**"LET'S DO IT!" **The angels did a powerful holy dive causing a beautiful blinding light that surrounded the arena. Delmore looked around the blinding light, yet he couldn't see where they were! As it disappeared, they were nowhere in sight, but he looked behind him to see them kissing. **"Thanks Nanael."** He smiled as she disappeared with her orb lighting up blue instead of red. This was a good sign.

**"BASTARD! YOU WILL DIE!"** The fallen angel summoned many swords as he launched them all to the ground, they were easy to dodge, alil too easy. Out of the ground came out small demons that flew around Juan, having trouble shaking them off. The angel flew in the air trying to out run them but a lot of the demons caught up. Juan fell to the ground **"FALL!"** Delmore shot out a large ball of energy at the renegade with Juan being in trouble. As it was about to make contact with him, something sliced it in half at the last second.

"Need some help?" Behind him appeared Melona in her adult appearance with a smile. The two nodded at each other as Melona stood in front of him.

**"Ready Honey Bunny?"**

**"You're making me blush."** Both jumped high as Melona first transformed into a pink ball that made Delmore confused. However, Juan did a backflip in the air as he stopped kicking the pink ball directly at Delmore. Melona smirked in her mind as she transformed into a SPIKED ball, making direct damage at Delmore, causing him to groan in pain. Melona bounced all over the walls multiple times until Juan grabbed her. Melona changed back into her form, sticking her tounge out at him. "Go get him!" The protein assassin disappeared, but Delmore laughed.

**"You make me laugh! BOW TO YOUR NEW GOD!"** He launched many of the purple lightning at Juan, with him dodging it all in seconds to go. Delmore however summoned a black pillar of darkness, one of Juan's moves. The renegade gave a scream of pain, yet the pillar broke in pieces! Unknown of this to the fallen angel until he saw the princess, Menace! She ran to Juan as she smiled at him. The two looked at the dark angel with smirks, combining their power.

**"BOW TO THE KING AND QUEEN...!"**

**"OF AMARA!"** Menace ran straight into the fallen angel as she made her Shining Pyramid attack on him. Juan one aswell as it was to his gut. The demon coughed up blood that was black, making the Renegade Swordsman smirk. They finished up launching a giant beam of light at him, causing a lot of damage to him. Juan smiled at the princess as she gave a smile, dissapearing. Delmore began getting furious as he slammed his fist on the ground, making an earthquake. Juan jumped high to avoid the shock waves of the attack, landing safely he took a stance. Juan drew out the blade Shizuka turned into, it glew bright with him smiling. Delmore grabbed the a part of the ground as it looked like it would kill many people. The fallen angel threw the gigantic boulder straight at Juan but he remained calm.

In a second, the rock was spilt into two as Juan grinned at it. In a moment he was between the rock with Shizuka out of it's sheath. He slowly sheathed the blade he smirked at this, closing it completely made the rocks into pebbles. By his side appeared Tomoe as she had a serious look on her face. The two took a deep breath as Juan sheathed his sword, standing in a bushido stance along with Tomoe. He had his hand on Shizuka, with also her spirit by their side, helping them out.** "EVIL BEGONE!"**

**"GO TO HELL!"** They drew out their swords fast as the wind, appearing at the other side of Delmore. They sheathed their blade slowly, smirking at the demon. As they fully sheathed the blade, Delmore began screaming in pain as many blades of wind formed around him. Tomoe disappeared with Shizuka too. Juan sheathed the blade as he unsheathed his Nephlim sword. Juan rushed straight at Delmore as he started cutting him at the blood trail, but he was pushed back by Delmore's hand. The angel landed on the floor as he grinned. The black angel launched his fit at Juan, but he dodged it by jumping on his arm, running on top of it. In a moment, he jumped high in the air as he unsheathed Shizuka. It glew bright as chains started coming out of the light, making Delmore blind for a moment. He gained his vision he saw he was surrounded by chains going everywhere in the arena.

Allyene and Nowa we're by the sides of Delmore as they nodded giving the plan. The two jumped in the air near where Juan was. **"1000 POINTS!"** The elves said in unison.

**"HIGH SCORE!" **All three landed on the chains as they began sliding on them in different places. Delmore felt many attacks once they passed his body as they were now covered in energy! They were finished giving a three hit combo. The chains disappeared as Juan sheathed Shizuka, with the elves disappearing. The angel renegade jumped away as he was by the stands, were Hachi and Melpha were. **"BRING IT!"** He taunted the demon as he launched a ball of black fire at him, but it was destroyed by a power Delmore has never seen! Appearing in front of Juan was Melpha as she had a angry look on her face. The two nodded, but Juan blushed at this.

**"HOLY POSE!"**

**"VICTORY!" **The two were in a very... Erotic position as Juan held Melpha by her legs as they were up as she had her hands on the back of her head. A holy power came from the two as they smiled at the power. Juan still blushed after being in a position like that. Delmore only had enough of his power left, giving a glimer of hope. Melpha didn't dissapear yet as she pulled Juan into a hug. **"Melpha?"** He blushed at where he was, between her breast. Melpha looked at the angel nephlim with a smile.

"Good luck!" She said kissing him on the lips as he was surprised by this. This was a good luck kiss as she disappeared with a smile. Juan smacked himself getting it together. He looked at Delmore as there was only one more person he needed to finish this off! By his side appeared Naomi as she had a grin, cracking her knuckles. The two walked up to Delmore as he tried to launch an attack. Naomi got in her fighting position.

**"READY TO DIE?!"**

**"THAN DIE! !"**

They made their power combine as a giant energy formed in the shape of an eagle! It attacked Delmore as he gave a scream of pain, so mighty that everyone in the stands were now free! Aldra slowly fell to the floor but was catched by Juan as he layed her on the ground. The orbs were shattered, with all of his friends free at last. They smiled at this moment, but they had one thing left to do. Delmore was almost completely defeated, but he still remained.** "I won't be beaten... BY YOU!"** He charged in at him slowly but Juan punched him in the face as it slowed him down. Juan sheathed his sword on his back as he grabbed both his guns twirling around his fingers, catching them holding in the gangsta style. All his friends were by his back, smirking at him as he was worried.** "NO! DAMN YOU!"** He charged in again but it was too late for him.

**"JACKPOT! ! !"**

Juan fired the bullets at him as they were covered in holy energy, killing Delmore once and for all! That was it... It was all over. The demon gave a loud scream of pain as he was destroyed in a light. After it blinded some of their vision for a while, it was given back as they saw the arena. No Delmore, just the audience. Juan began laughing a bit as he raised the rock on the devil horns in the air. **"HELL YEAH!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Alrighty than! It's done! But there is still more to come and you wait because there is the epilogue and all that stuff. I have a lot of work to do with tests in school, my mom is getting married, I have to do another chapter of Wings of light and my Sekirei The World Ends with You crossover. So LATERS! IM TIRED!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright this is one of the final chapters of this and I wanted this fight to be a real fight! A man to man fight with honor! And if you guys noticed there are references alot in this story, and they're REALLY easy to spot. Any way yeah enjoy and stuff and if you're a guy who hates grammer errors or something like that and it pisses you off, I'm sorry because I mostly rush through this stuff.**

Chapter 23: A score to settle...

A battle was finally over... It was done. Juan's angel form started to dissapear with him becoming normal again. The nephlim got on one knee as he became exhausted from the battle. "Juan!" Leina came by as everyone else did aswell. Naomi tried to pick him up yet he declined the help with a grin. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm alright." He said as he grabbed his left arm rubbing the pain away. His clothes were torn up, having many bruises on his face. After that much power, it gave him a beating. "Thank God it's over..." Juan took many breaths as Naomi placed her hand on his chest. Near the group of fighters was a bright light as Anna appeared again as she was smiling at her sons success. Anna walked to her son as everyone made room for her to walk by, bowing in respect. "Hey Mom."

The angel ran up to her son, embracing him in a hug giving tears of joy.** "Juan, I'm so proud of you." **She looking at him smiling with the nephlim wiping her tears.

"Don't cry Mom. We're free now." He said as she started dissapearing. The angel looked at everyone as they all smiled at her. "Mom..." Juan only gave a tear. "Will I see you again?" The angel only gave a little laugh as she looked at her son.

She placed her finger right on his left side of his chest. **"If you ever need us, we're with you here."** Anna's body dissapeared as he torso was left. She looked at Nanael as she was shocked to see her. **"Nanael."**

"YES MA'AM! WHAT DO YOU NEED?!" This was a new side to her as she didn't act like this in front of anybody but the head angel. Anna walked up to her she placed her hand on Nanaels head giving a giggle.

**"Keep an eye on my son. I'll see you later."** Anna dissapeared as this was Nanaels main objective now as she was blushing red. In Juan's arms was Aldra, still asleep from everything that had happened, yet something changed her. Her body started growing from that of a pre teen to a mature teenage beauty.

"That was unexpected." Juan said as he took off his hoodie and placed it on Aldra so she wasn't naked. Everyone looked at the place where Delmore was, as they were still surprised that it was over.

"Hey Juan..." Naomi got his attention as she pulled on his ear, causing pain to him. "Just a question... Why are you friends with such over sized boob girls...?" Her voice changed to death punishment, giving him a chill up his spine. He didn't know how to explain things so he mostly boned. The childhood friend he knew had a terrible aura coming from her, yet he was saved by someone. Leina, Nyx, Melona and Menace grabbed Naomi as they were having a standoff. "What?!"

"Who are you?! And where do you get off?!" Melona said as she pointed at Naomi but knocked her hand out.

"Back off sister!" the two were about to get in a fight, this looked bad. "Show me what you got tits for brains!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Melona and Naomi went at it as they did serious hand to hand combat. Naomi delivered a spin kick to Melona, yet she countered grabbing her foot. The pink slime punched in the cheek, causing Naomi to sit flat on the floor in pain. "How did you like that?!"

"Not bad..." She had a grin on her face that Juan was scared of. The fist fighter cocked her arm, storing energy into it. When she was about to give the last punch, the whole area started to shake, causing everyone to panic! It came from the arena underground! "What the hell!"

"Let's get out of here!" Risty made everyone agree before this thing made them trap inside. The civilians made it out alive aswell as the girls, but Juan was still there, not moving at all! WHAT WAS THIS CRAZY BASTARD THINKING?!

"Juan! We got to go!" Nanael said, but Juan threw Aldra at her, catching her in the last moment. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Juan looked at her as he had those eyes of determination again. He senced something that knew who it was. Nanael nodded as she flew away with Aldra in her arms. Leina looked behind her as she saw Juan still there, not moving.

"JUAN! HURRY!" She shouted at him as loud as he could. Everyone turned back as they saw him still standing.

"IF YOU DON'T HURRY AND GET OUT YOU MIGHT DIE!" Echidna wanted to save him but he would push her away for her protection. He was that kind of guy that would think of himself last.

Nyx had tears in her eyes, she wanted him out of there! "PLEASE! YOU NEED TO ESCAPE! JUAN!" Everyone tried to convence him, hell even Elena. Naomi couldn't stand to see him die, so she ran straight into the arena again not thinking.

"YOU FOOL!" Claudette tried to stop her, but she couldn't. Leina was with her side as so was Nyx. Everyone started running into the arena as the ground started splitting apart, with them about to fall in. Juan jumped as he was safe, but he caught a glimpse of everyone coming back into the arena.

"GUYS! DON'T!" He yelled but it was too late, yet they landed on something metal making a safe landing. It was a giant pillar made of metal that looked to have other pillars coming out of it. The metal pillar was the same height of the castle, but Juan looked around the place. He heard foot steps of everyone coming by, trying to save him. "Everyone..."

"Juan! My husband!" Menace was by his side first as she pulled him up. "Are you hurt?"

"Only a little..." He grabbed his arm as that landing did more damage. Everyone was graceful he was safe, but however all the girls were grabbed by cage barrier of glass that was strong! Something that looked military from the US! "What the...?"

**"Amazing isn't it?"** That voice! The nephlim looked behind him to see the back of a certain someone. **"To think it had to be done... I have no other choice now."** The peron turned his head show Delmore grinning at Juan. All of his friends struggled, almost breaking free from their imprisonment.** "I don't think so..!"** Out his pocket in his hand was a switch, flicking it to cause pain to everyone inside it! The pain was that of hyper electrical shock waves that did much damage do the human body causing everyone inside it to faint, as Delmore only laughed. Juan however didn't find this funny as they could have died!

"BASTARD!" Juan got up as he started throwing punches at Delmore but each one was dodged the demon smirked, doing a spin kick to the renegades face, falling to the ground in pain. "Damn you...!" The nephilm got up as Delmore looked to the city as there was people screams heard everywhere in The Capital.

**"Juan... Let me ask you something."** He said still looking out at the city.** "You like freedom right? A Liberterian such as yourself must love it."** Delmore walked abit still looking out. **"Freedom... Such a beautiful word is it not? That's all I wanted Juan... Freedom!"** Delmore looked at him as he punched him in the face, causing the nephlim to groan in pain. The fallen angel than grabbed a tube item, taking the cap off showing a needle.** "Free from these laws. Free from God himself! Where anyone can do what ever they want. JUST THINK ABOUT IT JUAN!"** He reached out his hand on the city. **"I want to give everyone a life of freedom! Where they can do anything! WITHOUT PUNISHMENT!"** Juan only looked at him in confusion as he didn't expect this.** "That is the Haven I've yearned for, Juan."** He went to his body as he placed the needle in the side of Juan's neck as he felt his strength coming back.

"Delmore..." He looked at him for a moment as he began to stand, but Delmore did nothing. All he did was take off his coat of his suit, only showing his red shirt. The fallen angel ripped it off as he showed something surprising to Juan. Delmore had a serious face on him as he torso was that of a woman, having a pair of D or double D cup breast, but the real remarkable thing was a large scar on his body.

**"Look at this scar, Juan. This is the scar that made my true abilities leave. And thanks to being inside Aldra, I've grown these lovely breast."** He slid his finger on the scar, making Juan's eyes widen in shock.** "All that power is inside you... When I stabbed you all those years ago. Even I thought you died, but it seems you havent..."** Delmore smirked, creating a chuckle. **"With the two of us Juan, we can create the perfect place! No laws, no punishments. A place for what we believe!"**

All Juan could do was look down a the floor. "You're insane..." He said quietly that Delmore couldn't hear him. "I said... YOU'RE BAT-SHIT INSANE!" This caused the fallen angel to pierced by his words. "A world without laws or punishment isn't freedom! It's chaos! Woman and children, dying everywhere! People going to war because of pointless crap! So much innocent blood will be shed!" Juan was angry at this. The two charged in at eachother as Juan gave a nice fist to the demons face. "Don't you get it?! You're not making a world of freedom at all! YOU'LL ONLY BRING CHAOS TO THIS WORLD!" The renegade was angry, but the fallen angel only laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

**"Nothing... But I thought you would side with me Juan. I'm sad..."** Delmore looked up at the sky, seeing the Queen's Blade orb still on. Everything was broadcast of what they were saying! **"The Tournament is over... But..." **Delmore's breast were tied with bandages so they wouldn't get in the way, but they also were turned back into a chest of a man. **"We've still got a score to settle...!"** He took out a remote that had a black bar screen on it. **"25 minutes... I'm giving you that much time, if you do, than this bomb will de-activate when you defeat me... Can you do it?" **Juan was so feared on how he made a bomb, how did he make something like this?! The renegade would have to ask later, giving Delmore a look with him turning the bomb on.

(**If you're wondering why Delmore had a bomb, it's because of all the time he was in America, so he builded it when he got back. Oh and play Metal Gear Saga from MGS4 and you have to really think about their movements because they're like really exhausted at this point)**

"Bring it on...!" Juan got in a CQC stance as Delmore did the same.

**"SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT, JUAN!"** The two engaged in battle, with Juan delivering a punch but Delmore caught it in time to give his own punch to his cheek. Juan was knocked to the ground, but didn't give up by dodging a down punch to the floor. The renegade kicked the fallen angel in the ribs as he collided his fist with Delmores stomach. He backed up abit, yet he wasn't about to give up either. The demon ran up to him as he did many punches to his head, but Juan blocked them using the the boxers block, yet his gut was open. Delmore did many punches until the head was opened, giving a punch that did alot of damage. Juan was by the edge of the pillar that had him almost die, yet Delmore charged at him. The renegade only grabbed his arm putting it into a hold that had Delmore on the ropes. By delivering a elbow to the back the head, it was Juans turn to kick his ass.

Juan first punched him right in the head, causing Delmore to move back. Instead of doing punches, Juan did kicks as he did many to his ribs. He used the other leg to do many low kicks to the demons right leg, having him groan in pain of the blows. Juan did a spin kick to his face that did good damage, but did another that made his foot collide with his stomach. Delmore had enough as when Juan tried to do a jump kick at him, punched him right in the gut causing him to fall down. He took this chance to elbow drop him right on the chest, causing a painful scream.

The next thing Delmore did was start to wailing on him with punches to the face. So many were delivered as he even started to get exhausted. Delmore took out a different needle as he jabbed it into his neck, pressing the release button. Juan however grabbed his hand as he jabbed the needle into him, giving him his strength back, but Delmore yanked it back putting more of the liquid in him. It was than when the renegade broke the fallen angels finger, getting the needle to release more of the liquid inside it in him. Juan kicked him off as he started huffing and breathing.

**"DELMORE! ! !" **He shouted his name as it echoed through the skies. The Renegade looked directly at the demon with hatred.

**"JUAN! ! !"** He did the same as he fixed his finger for the fight. The two brought out their swords, stabbing them on the ground, making the fight about to come to an end. The two collided their fist together with power as they did the same moves at the same time. Every move they make was in unison, from high kicks to low kicks. Both fighters punched eachothers stomachs so many times, yet they wouldn't care from an adrenaline shot. With one more punch to their guts it caused the two to move back abit. The nephlim and fallen angel charged at eachother, punching their faces at the same time. The two were more exhausted than ever, causing them to touch heads with eachother. They did it again, head butting eachother with pain to it, falling on their knees as the looked deep into the others eyes, with pure hatered. Two of the needles dropped as the two looked at them. Juan grabbed the one on his right side as Delmore did the same. In unison, the two jabbed the others neck with the needle shot as they injected it into their blood, gaining more strength. They began to move as Juan threw the needle away with Delmore doing the same, gaining their stances again. Delmore had his fist up for an offense defense stance, as Juan took a defense offense stance. The battle of thier lives were about to comence, with everyone from Heaven to Earth watching...

**(ENCOUNTER FROM METAL GEAR SOLID GOES HERE!)**

Juan did the first hit as he did two jabs to Delmores stomach, leaving a double round house to his head, causing him to be a few feet away. Delmore however did an uppercut to the renegade as he kicked him right in the ribs. He wasn't done as he flipped Juan onto the ground hard on his back, with the fallen angel getting on top of him. The fallen angel placed his arm on the renegades neck to suffocate him to death, but he didn't allow it as he punched him right in the face get him off.

Juan got up quick as he got back in stance, spitting out abit of blood. Nextthing he did was he ran straight at the demon, doing a spin kick straight at Delmores stomach. It made perfect contact, but the demon only grabbed the nephlims leg, as he punched his chest in the middle. It had to hurt but he shook it off, this was there final match he couldn't die here! Juan quickly went behind him as he grabbed his arm, twisting it into a hold. Juan kneed him hard in his back as he finished with a great punch to Delmores face. He went back a few feet as he spitted at the ground blood.

Delmore gripped his fist as he took a different stance as did Juan. His fist were set as his legs were apart. Juan had his hands out in front of him that looked like they were aboutt o block a hit, his legs were apart as his right leg was in front and the left was in the back. Juan quickly moved as he did a punch to his gut with another 2 to his Delmores face. The demon was in pain but kept going as he didn't stop fighting until the end. The fallen angel cocked his arm as he prepared an attack. **"TAKE THIS!"** He made a powerful punch to Juan as he was sent flying. That was the most strongest hit he was given in this fight, but he got back up as he didn't stop! Delmore did the same punch, but Juan countered by dodging it and twisting his arm by his back. He threw him to the ground as the renegade started wailing on him now, but Delmore punched his gut as he started laying many punches to him.

The two kept at this until Juan kicked him off, getting a breather. The two looked at eachother as they engaged in combat again, with Delmore trying to flip him but he landed on his feet. Juan did the exact same thing but Delmore did the same as he landed on his feet. He did a backflip that almost hit Juans chin but it missed, as the fallen angel was abit far off from the nephlim. He only wiped some blood off his mouth as he got in stance that had him with his fist up, as Juan did more of a defensive kind of CQC stance.

**(Snake Eater from the third game)**

Juan ran straight into Delmore as he punched him right in the chin, with a punch to his chest giving much damage. As he was about to give a sweep kick, Delmore jumped to dodge it as he did a power kick to Juan's head as he was sent far on the platform. He would feel that in the morning when it came by. The renegade got back up, beginning to menuver Delmore as he grabbed his arm, placing him in another hold. The demon started elbowing him in the gut as many times as he could, Juan however punched him in the back hard in the middle as he stopped. Juan rammed Delmores head into one of the poles starting to smash it more with the demon bleeding, but he reversed it as he stopped the impact by placing his hand on the pole, using the strength in his arm to stop the imapct. With his free arm, he elbowed Juan in the gut again as he let go, groaning in pain.

The fallen angel grabbed the nephlim as he placed him against the pole beating the living crap out of him, yet Juan grabbed his fist, only smirking. He managed to get a great hit square in the face of Delmore with him backing off. Juan jumped made his foot contact with his body as the demon was on the ground in pain, giving him the chance to punch him directly into the stomach as Delmore coughed up blood. The fallen angel got back up as he wasn't ready to give up. The two slowly backed away from each other as they were near the edge of the oppisite sides, with their swords right there in the middle.

**(Music fades away)**

They gripped their fist hard, clenching they as it gave an aura of holy vs demonic. The two started charging at eachother, giving yells of warriors about to go into the battle of their last time on Earth. It felt as they were moving slowly but everything was going by fast, their hearts beating rapidly of excitement, their legs twitching of numbness. Their fist collided as it gave off an amazing blast of power with everything they got.** "YOU WILL FALL!"**

"C'mon Juan... You can do it!" Nanael said as she saw what was happening.

**(Sorairo Days plays from Gurren Lagann)**

Everyone saw what was happening as they started cheering for the renegade. The cheering was all over the place with people watching the Queen's Blade. This wasn't a Queen's Blade... This was a KING'S BLADE!

"NO WAY! NO WAY IS THAT GONNA HAPPEN! !" The power grew more intense as everyone in the city was outside, as Nanael watched from atop watching the fight go down. She was in fear of the powers growing bigger with every second. Delmores darkness started overpowering Juan as he was on one knee now, giving it all he's was to give! The demon smirked as he it looked like little hope for everyone now. "NO! I... WON'T... **LOSE!"** His eyes were now purple! As his hair became gray now, with Delmore becoming confused. His power started growing more as it was pushing the demon back. Out of his back started shining brightly! A wing came out as it was beautiful snow color! **"SUCK IT!"** The wing dissapeared as all of the energy went straight into his body, giving him more power than ever before! Delmore started getting worried as he started to fall.

**"HOW?! HOW CAN YOU BRING THAT MUCH POWER?!"** He asked, waiting for a response trying to figure out a plan to stop this power he gained. Juan only yelled as it grew brighter and beautiful! It was like all of Heaven and Earth was helping the half angel man to bring Delmore down!

**"Wanna know?! It's because of all my friends!"** The renegade almost had him as he was near Delmores face. **"I've always been alone ever since you killed my parents! But I'm not alone anymore, and that's what great about having the people I care for by my side! All their dreams, hopes, and hearts are in my soul!"** Everyone still cheered him on to the end!** "And now... IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"** Delmore's power dissapeared as Juan's was so powerful than his. The fallen angel yelled loudly as the power was greater than his, dying there on the ground with the power still going strong. In a moment he saw Micheal and Anna by their sons sides. The energy stopped with the counter aswell with only 3 seconds to spare, it was a close call. "We're done..."

**(Music fades)**

Delmore only chuckled. **"Juan, you may have defeated me, but there will be more trials to come in the very near future..."**

"Thanks for the concern... But I don't need it. Not from you." Delmore just chuckled lowly. He began to dissapear from Juan into ashes blowing in the wind. It was now finally over... The bomb was stopped, Delmore was defeated and everything is now back in harmony. He could here the cheers that we're coming from everyone in the world, but he passed out on the spot. The only thing he saw was Nyx, Nanael, Leina, Naomi and Menace right there in front of him before becoming unconscious.

_**SOMETIME LATER_**_

Inside the building, is where everyone was in a huddle. "Is he waking up?" Echidna asked as she looked at the renegade with him groaning.

"He's waking up!" Tomoe looked concerned about him as he finally opened one eye. "Juan!"

The rebel only looked at everyone as he had a smile on him. He stood up from the floor as everyone tried to help him up. "Man... How long was I out?" The rebel asked as he placed his hand on his head. Menace looked at her husband as she smiled at him.

"You've been out for some time now. About an hour." The next thing that happened was a pair of arms that were pink came behind Juan as they pulled him into a pair of very soft breast, seeing a familiar pink slime smiling at him. "MELONA! LET GO OF MY HUSBAND!"

"He's still tired. Let's let him rest abit more." She said petting Juan's head with steam coming out of the top of his head. Risty was getting angry with her, pulling Juan out of her grasp and into her breast now. "HEY!"

"What's makes you think my lover boy right here is yours?" The bandit started acting like an amazon wife, yet somehow it was very attractive to Juan. Melona was getting pissed with Menace aswell. Than, Juan was pulled by something again, this time was Naomi, giving him an ugly look of death.

_**"Juan... What's going on here...?"**_ OH... shit... Naomi went into...FUCK! What's it called? YANDERE! THAT'S IT! She kept a smile, but her aura was surely evil with a hint of death. The renegade became so scared that he went pale. _**"Tell the truth and I won't power bomb you..."**_

"OKAY! JUST STOP WITH THAT! PLEASE!" Naomi kept her end of the deal, with Juan becoming scared to tell her. The nephlim whispered into her ear, giving allthe info to give as Naomi's eyes went wide. The girl hid her eyes using her bangs, Juan got worried with him in front of Naomi, she chuckled quietly. "You okay?"

Naomi placed her hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. She wrapped her arms around him, her breast were placed on his back. "Juan..." Naomi said his name, with Juan looking trying to look at her behind his back. "How..." She started lifting him in the air making everyone surprised. "Could..." The next thing that happened, is she fucking German Suplexed him right onto his head. "YOU! YOU LECH! YOU CHEAT! YOU PERVERT!" Naomi got off of him, with everyone having a sweatdrop as they were amazed by a move they never seen before. "WHAT?! SO NOW YOU'RE A MORMON OR SOME SHIT?!"

"What are you going on about?!" Juan got up angry at her for what she did.

Naomi pointed her finger right to the girls. "YOU JUST SAID YOU HAD SEX WITH ALL OF THOSE BIG TITTED BROADS!"

"WAIT HE WHAT?!" Claudette looked at her sister, than Risty. Elena and Nowa was not by where the girls Juan bedded with. Nanael, Melona, Menace or Melpha. (PS I might have him bed them, and Melpha's mother and grandmother were nuns too, so... they had to keep the line somewhere going. And Claudette but that's in the Rebellion chapter. That's gonna be somewhere.) Leina had an angry look on her face. With Tomoe, Melona and Allyene.

"Juan..." Leina also went into Yandere mode with the other three. Well fuck he's in the shitter. "I let it go when you bedded with Risty, but you also bedded with everyone else?"

"This is something you cannot ignore Juan..." Tomoe's hair began turning white again. Something that was cool yet also terrifying. Melona began making the most horrifying thing she did, turning parts of her hair into weapons that could kill a man.

"She's right honey..." The slime had that smile when it looksat something, stuff explodes to hell.

Allyene's look wasn't good as her eyes were a new color, having a spiked ball on her staff. "This is surely a sin that you have committed..." The only thing he could do was be in fear. Yet he was saved by Risty and Echidna, placing him inbetween their breast. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I don't see the big deal. Besides, arn't harems legal?" Echinda said smiling at the man that took her heart. Risty looked at the man with his eyes as spirals.

"Same here, but they're only avalible too kings." The two looked abit down, but Menacecame in, grabbing her husband. The princess of Amara placed him inbetween her breast giving a giggle.

"Don't be down. He will be King of Amara." The next thing that happen was she kissed him right in front of everyone that made alot of them jealous. "That way you'll all be his concubines."

"NO WAY!" Naomi grabbed him by the collar. Everyone began to fight with Nanael plus Melpha. After some time, Irma came in seeing everything that's been happening.

"Um... guys." She got their attention. "You do know that the city is waiting for Leina? She did become the new winner of the Queen's Blade and all." Everyone started to calm down now, yet this wasn't over. They went to the balcony where everyone would be, Leina came out seeing everyone there. The civilians cheered loudly to her, confetti, ballons, and everything for a celebration. The middle Vance felt so honored, yet she had to do the right thing.

"PEOPLE OF GAINOS! THANK YOU FOR CHEERING ME AS I BECAME YOUR QUEEN!" She said loudly with the people cheering. "HOWEVER! I MUST DECLINE MY TITLE AS QUEEN! AS I FEEL I'M NOT READY. FORGIVE ME, AS I'M CHOOSING SOMEONE ELSE TO BE THE LEADER OF THIS BEAUTIFUL CITY!" Everyone wanted to know who it might be. "THE PERSON I CHOOSE IS... THE FIRST KING OF GAINOS! JUAN THE RENEGADE SWORDSMEN!" Everyone was surprised by this, with Irma pushing him outside. He saw everyone there, as they began clapping, cheering for him. Leina smiled at him with everyone else, thinking she made the right choice.

The renegade looked at the city. "PEOPLE OF GAINOS... I THANK YOU ASWELL." He smiled at them. "I FEEL HONORED TO BE THE FIRST EVER KING OFTHIS CITY. IT FEELS MY HEART ITH ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT." Everyone cheered, tossing confetti everywhere. "YET I'M SAD TO TELL YOU I CANNOT BEA KING FOR YOU!" Everyone was confused now. Two declines on the same day. Who would be king or queen? "I'M A RENEGADE! A REBEL! I DO NOT FEEL FIT TO BE KING. BUT I DO KNOW SOMEONE WHO CAN LEAD YOU TO A GREAT FUTURE. SHE'S ONE OF THE GREATEST LEADERS I'VE SEEN. PEOPLE OF GAINOS!" They hoped for a great leader, hoping it to be one who knows what they're doing. "YOU'RE NEW LEADER WILL BE... CLAUDETTE VANCE!" Now everyone began cheering so loud, with the rebel clapping. Claudette came out walking with a smile.

"Thank you Juan." Claudette said, looking at the crowd. Everyone looked at her beauty, astounding as an angels. "AS NEW QUEEN OF GAINOS, MY FIRST ORDER IS TO HAVE EVERYONE TO HAVE A HAPPY DAY OF THIS CELEBRATION! NOW PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELVES!" After so many hours, everyone partied as muchas they could, music, games and everything. Even Juan and the girls aswell. This was a great night to remember with everyone. By next morning, they all stood there by the gate, having their gear on. Claudette, Melpha and Nanael waved goodbye to them, hoping to see them again soon. At the bridge, is where everyone began talking.

"I guess this is good-bye." Juan said as he felt sad. Everyone was sad aswell, but who knows, one day they'll be together again. Cattleya, Owen, Rana and Airi took a wagon home waving goodbye to everyone they knew.

Rana looked sad looking at his brother far away hoping to see him again. "Later bro..." He waved off with his father patting him on the shoulder. In time they would be back in Vosk in under 3 days. The family talked for a while about business with the shop, Airi would become the maid of the family for now. She felt happy that she was with them, especially Rana.

Back with everyone is where they started saying their final good-byes to eachother, yet Nyx, Echinda and Naomi would stick by him. Melona had to head back to the Swamp Witch for a report. She know she wouldn't be happy. Menace wished to be with her husband, but she needed to create a new city of Amara. The two pinky promised they'll see eachother there, with the princess hoping for her to sleep with him. The onlyones there now was Juan, Leina, Nowa, Allyene, Echidna, Nyx and Tomoe. "What about you Tomoe?"

"I can't leave just yet. I'm staying with Melpha for a while." They began to hear footsteps coming from the bridge. "After those days me and her will begin our way to my home country." The group saw who it was, revealing it to be Aldra in a nun outfit. The way she looked made her beautiful, with Juan giving a whistle of amazment. "We're outto find Aldra's sister."

"I see." Naomi looked at Aldra, giving a bow from from the upper body. "I hope you find your sister, ma'am." The nun smiled also bowing.

"Thank you. May the lord be with you on your journeys." The group started walking away, waving good bye at the priestess. In time, they were by a fork in the road, as this is where they had to part. "So, you guys heading home?" Naomi asked the Vance sister.

"YOU BET!" Elena hugged her big sister, Leina only sighed. "We have too. Our father is worried sick about us."

"Actually Elena..." Leina got made her confused. The two looked at eachother talking. "I can't come home. I must follow my path now."

"B-but! What about father?!"

"Elena..." The middle sister placed her hand on top of Elena's head. She smiled little to her young sister. "I'm sorry. But, I need to follow my path, as you do too. I'll be with you always Elena..." she pointed at her left breast, having Elena placing her hand on it. "In your heart." The young Vance looked down in sadness.

"You promise?"

"I promise. We are sisters after all!" She gave a laugh, with Elena looking up with a tear in her eye. "Well... good-bye Juan..." Leina said with sadness in her voice.

"Who said this would be good-bye?" The nephilm looked at her giving a chuckle. He grabbed something in his pocket that looked beautiful. It was a silver ring with amazing engraving on it. "Something to remember me by. I'm wishing that we see eachother again, Leina."

"...Me too." Leina placed the ring on her right hand, having a tear of joy. "And Juan..."

"Yeah?" In surprise, the two kissed on the lips, shocking both Naomi with Elina with rage in their fist. After they broke their kiss, the Vance had a tear while looking at the nephlim. "L-leina?"

"I love you." She ran away with Juan standing there, waving each other good-bye.

"I love you too." The nephilm turned around chuckling. The three of his companions were confused why he was laughing though. "ALRIGHT! TIME TO EXPAND MY FREEDOM!" The nephilm took off in speed leaving everyone else in the dust.

(Lullaby for you by Jyongri plays here)

Naomi was confused yet she only began running. "HEY! JUAN!"

"HOLD ON!" Echinda began running with them,with Nyx following.

"WAIT UP!" They went wherever their hearts went, a place where light needed to be shined. Their journey began with that one line as the nephilm shouted to the heavens.

_**"LET'S ROCK!"**_

THE END AND ENJOY THE MUSIC...

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Thank you everyone for reading this and there are alot of people to seriously thank. I call these guys friends and I'm glad to have them a my buds. So here's a list.**

**godofmadness43  
PrototypeMarc627  
AuthorKnight90  
TYZO300  
Gingalain  
leo247  
hin247  
ShadowOFire**

**YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK IT! ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND YOU ARE ALL MY BUDS! THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE TO MAKE MORE IN THE FUTURE. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES YOU'RE WELCOME TO READ. THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND SEE YOU LATERS! ! ! !**


	24. Epiloque

EPILOUGE

Months later...  
_

The house of a lively family was there by a lake. The house was well built for many to live. "JUAN! It's time to get up!" The voice was that of Naomi, the girl Juan met when they were children. The door open to reveal the girl, showing that she was wearing Irregular clothing that looked like something a house wife would wear. "Seriously? How long is he gonna be out?" The woman asked walking forward towards the bed. Naomi pulled the sheets to see Juan, yet there was someone else there. The nephlim was there, yet his head was inbetween a piar of big breast that belong to the snake woman, Echidna.

"Oh, morning already?" Echinda said rubbing her eye to get adjusted to the light. The woman looked at the man, shaking him with a smile of happiness. "Time to get up, hubby." The elf giggled abit as the man groaned abit.

"Aww man... Morning." The rebel got up from the bed, NAKED! Naomi just blushed bright, with her turning around. "Naomi? What's up?"

"PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Naomi blushed hard with Juan being confused, until he looked down. The renegade covered his groin with a hard blush. "Seriously! Why is always in the morning?" Naomi just walked out the door for the two to get changed. After some time later, both walked down with clothing the made them decent looking. in the kitchen came out Nyx holding a small plate of food for everyone, yet this is what you should check. The flame master's belly was swollen, yet she kept her looks. That's right, Nyx was pregnant. Juan went to her side to help out Nyx.

"Thank you Juan." the woman said with the nephilm grabbing all the others. This was the days they lived out now. As a normal family, full of life. After breakfast, Juan went outside with a basket on his back were there was a crop. The stared harvesting many vegetables, out in the hot sun. The white clothing he wore was enough effect to last. He harvested many with horses calling him at his door. The nephlim went to his home where he saw a horse and cart having a man drive.

The man took off his hood to show a man with short brown hair having a beard. "Hello Juan. How much did you harvest?"

"Just about enough Joseph." He showed him the basket of vegetables, as the man smiled. "So? How is it?"

"OH YEAH! This is enough." The cartsmen dug in a bag, digging out 35 pieces of gold. "This shall do. Thanks for the food. My shop wouldn't be anywhere without your help!" The two started having a conversation that lasted about 6 minutes. "OH! And Juan that reminds me. You have this!" Joseph pulled out a letter with a strange mark on it.

"From the Capital?" Juan opened the letter to read it as it followed.

_Juan, this is Claudette._

_Everything has been going great so far, with everyone having a happy life. It's exactly what I dreamed of. The Town is looking great, and we got rid of that statue structure you and Delmore fought on top of. What was is called? A bomb? Anyway, I hope you get this message soon Juan. I thank you from the bottom of my heart._

The nephilm only smiled with a chuckle. "Thanks Joseph." He waved good-bye. Juan only smiled as he looked up at the sky. It was there, where he saw an eagle flying by. This caught his attention. The bird flew down, landing right on the hero's arm with a letter in it's beak. he grabbed it out, reading it in the process. He only chuckled abit, looking at the sky. "So... Amara is now a new city." He threw the paper with him walking back inside. The letter is how it was written.

_Dear Juan._

_I hope you can read this my husband, I really do because I rebuilded Amara at last! Everyone in the city are great people, so everything is going great. Please see me when you can Juan. I love you._

_Menace._

The nephlim walked to his room where he placed on his usual clothes. A gray shirt, baggy comfortable jeans, his running shoes along with his signature black hoodie. The nephlim grabbed his sword, locking the buckle in having the sash around his chest. The next thing he grabbed was his two pistols in the holster. "Where are you going handsome?" Echinda asked him. The Nephlim walked to the elf as he placed a kiss right on her lips that she embraced. "Juan?"

"I have to go visit someone. I'll be back." He walked to the door with Nyx there waiting for him.

"Juan... Please come back home." She said with concerned eyes, with only Juan hugging her. Naomi saw everything, having a grin.

"If you're going, than have some money." He was given a small bag of the currency that would last him for 2 weeks. He went out the door giving a wave of good-bye. "See ya later!"

"I'll be back! Don't worry!" He said with him having a grin. "Time to go!" He ran down the road with his usual grin, having the spirit of freedom.

**LETS ROCK! !**

END!

**IMPORTANT INFO! PLEASE READ!**

**Alright! That makes the end of this! But be sure to expect more! Now than! It's time to get back to work! but there is something I wanted to say and something I have plan. You see, I wanted to make another stroy but of a different anime. but off topic, some of my characters were made of other charaters of series I wanted to make if I become a manga artist or whatever. Juan rebellion side comes from the Main character of this series of me and my friends made when we we're kids. It was all planned out too. The series was called "Kitsune Rebellion" a series where the main character, Kitsune is part god part demon. his mother was the Goddess by the name of Inari, in stories it read that she had packs of foxes with her. His father was a nine-tailed fox demon that rebeled against people with evil hearts. The two fell in love and Inari gave birth to Kistune. Yet they were attacked by a dark demon that was more dangerous than anything. So after all that happend, Kitsune grew up on the streets after all that, where he would steal to survive anything that came his way. He than grew up with friends that would skate around the city to help anyone in need. That was one of the series.**

**Another series I wanted to make was one called "Loner Lover", a harem series where it involved a skater named Isamu Kenshin who had friends, but liked to be lone alot. He had a childhood friend named Aya. And to spice to things in it, Aya is a goth! I feel like that is the first goth in anime or manga. Anyway, instead of living in an apartment by himself like all other harems. instead he lives with his older brother and his father. So it's a guy house. Anyway I wanted Isamu to a prototype person in a story I wanted him to be in. The series I want him in was Urusei Yatsura, a "What if" story. I just wanted to know what you guys thought because I really wanted to try this. He ain't pervy like Ataru, but he can get in whole lot of misunderstandings alot. But yeah it's just something I had an Idea for. Anyway, I hope to hear what you guys think. See you later!**


	25. UPDATE TIME!

Hello readers. If your reading this now the world isn't over. If your not, the world is over! So now you're in a strange Limbo where all you can do is read my stories. I'm sorry! Anyway, now that that's over, lets get to the update.

As you know I would give the rebellion saga which yes is in development, but also many other stories too. I made some more stories to see if you guys would like an I'll leave a link at the end. In other cases I've sorta caught strep throat and it sucks, I'm lucky enough to give you guys this update. So I hope I get better and look forward to many chapters of my stories. Thank you guys for reading.

Funny podcast video that is awesome and made me put the beginning part of this update:  
watch?v=wlFbXf0mhTI

A story that had another prototype character that I mentioned in one of the chapters:  
s/9264139/1/Urusei-Yatsura-Love-to-Skate

Crossover that was an idea that I felt like was pretty awesome:  
s/9088761/1/The-World-Ends-With-a-Bird

Another crossover that I think is pretty badass:  
s/7910297/1/We-are-family-of-Assassins

Thanks for reading. And since summer is coming along, have a nice Summer :)


End file.
